Ace of Academy City
by SkrillLover513
Summary: Mikoto Misaka is the Ace of Tokiwadai, but events are about to change everything. The city holds secrets that she doesnt even know about, but those very secrets are going to change her. They are going to make her into the Ace of Academy city, but what has to happen for that to become reality? Mikoto must decide how she is going to handle this and her decision decides everyones fate
1. Chapter 1

_**okay so first of all i know that many of you are going to read this and be confused about when in the time line it takes place. Im going to clear some things up about that. It takes place during the first half of Railgun S so i am not going to go into anything that has happened before it. I am marked everything that happens in Index2 as having happened after the events of the Railgun S seasons. I will cover the majority of the events in Railgun S as well as Index 2 then branch out o my own created stories. Even through the overall events will remain similar i am making many changes to what happens during those events. The biggest changes will happen to Mikoto and Touma, but others will change as well. Im going to have there characters progress differently and Mikoto in particular will have some radical changes throughout the story. I hope you all will enjoy as this is my first ever story on this site, and only my 3rd story ever.**_

* * *

As the Building begins to explode around her, Mikoto Misaka, The third ranked level 5 esper in academy city, runs for her life. She wasn't running from the explosions, but instead she was running from the fourth ranked level 5 esper, Shizuri Mugino, otherwise known as Meltdowner. Normally she wouldn't be running, but she has had to use her ability so much today that it is failing her. She could no longer take on Shizuri, so that left her with the only option of running, or tricking her into walking into a trap.

 _Come on! There has got to be a way out of here! I can't keep running forever. Wait that bridge! It's covered in that tape I saw the other girl using. Maybe just maybe I can get her to go onto that bridge and then light the tape, if i'm lucky then that will cause the bridge to collapse and take her down with it. Yes that is my only plan. If it fails then I am as good as dead._

Mikoto runs onto the bridge, dodging another blast. She almost reaches the end when her body fails her suddenly and she collapses onto the ground. She struggles and manages to get back onto her knees but that is all she has the energy to do. She turns her head and watches as Shizuri approaches the bridge. Mikoto was sitting right next to the tape, all she needed was for Shizuri to try to approach her and finish her off. So of course that's not what happens.

Shizuri stops walking forward and looks at the bridge. She smiles as she notices the tape going around the bridge. She could already guess what the railguns plan was, and she was not going to step into that trap. Not again.

"Well smart plan, but too bad it won't work. I can see that tape that's next to you and i'm not falling for it. Now then I'm guessing that you won't have enough energy to dodge one of my blasts, let alone deflect it. This is the end for you railgun, time to die." Shizuri says with a smile as she charges up one of her blasts.

 _I failed. I gave it everything I had and I could still not protect my sisters. They will all die now without me being there to protect them. Hell it's not like I could protect them anyways. They are okay with their own deaths, and it's not like I could take on accelerator. I guess this is the end for me._

Mikoto looks down as the blast is fired, silently accepting her fate. She doesn't notice the shape that lands between herself and the blast. A loud bang is heard but Mikoto can't feel any pain.

 _Wait I should be dead! What happened? Did I deflect the blast without trying?_

She looks up to find out what happened and that's when she sees him. A man was standing in front of her, his right hand extended. He had neutralized the blast.

 _Kamijo! How? How did he know to come here? Why did he come here? Did he know what I was doing?_

"How did you manage that? You stopped my Meltdown attack like its nothing! Who are you?" Shizuri asks in shock.

"My name is not important. As for how I stopped you, my ability is known as Imagine Breaker. I can cancel out any ability. That's how I stopped you. So now that that is over, Bye." Touma says quickly. Then he turns, grabs hold of Mikoto and takes off running. As he runs he drops a match, lighting the tape and preventing Shizuri from following.

 _Why is he doing this? Why does he always have to be a hero? I'm not worth saving anymore, I can't protect those I want to protect the most._

"You won't get away from me! I will hunt you down Railgun! I will hunt you down!" Shizuri yells after them, as touma continues to run and carry Mikoto out of the building. He runs out the door and takes the chance to stop running and set Mikoto down.

"Why did you save me?" She manages to ask, struggling to get words out between her labored breathing.

"Because I wouldn't be able to bare it if I had let you die Zapper." Touma responds smiling at Mikoto as he catches his breath.

"If I had enough energy I would shock you for that." Mikoto replies giving Touma a look. She may be tired, and her power may be running low, but that doesn't change her attitude.

"Do you have enough energy to walk?" Touma asks, concern dancing in his eyes.

"I should be fine to walk but I am no use in a fight right now." Mikoto responds, forcing herself to her feet.

"Well that should be fine, as we shouldn't have to do any more fight….. Shit. Rotten luck!" Touma explains, his eyes dropping in misery. Mikoto turns her eyes towards where he was looking and it doesn't take her long to identify what got him so upset. Charging towards them was about 10 security bots, probably trying to restrain them for their attack on the facility.

"Well thanks for trying to help me but I think it is best if you just leave me to this. You won't be able to fight them, and I don't have enough power to take them on. Just go and save yourself" Mikoto says, looking into touma's eyes. What she saw there surprised her, as all she saw was determination, not fear.

"Well it's good that I brought a friend then." Touma replies. A man drops down from the building next to them, landing in a crouch between Mikoto and the security bots. His outfit was a weird one at that. He was wearing what looked to be normal pants and shirt except for the fact that he had a hood pulled over his head. On his side was a very weird looking sheath that had some kind of trigger on it. He was a very well build man, his body saying that he held a lot of power. Yet he didn't look like an esper, and the fact that he has a sword would say so as well.

"Touma, Mikoto, stay out of this. I can handle the bots." The mystery man says, not looking back at them and keeping his eyes on the bots.

 _Who is this guy?_

"Got it Raiden. Go ahead" Touma responds.

Raiden only smiles and then pulls the trigger on his sheath. The sword goes shooting out, its handle hitting one of the bots. Raiden catches up to it, grabs the sword and cuts the bot in half with one clean strike.

 _That Blade! What is it? It's a blood red color yet I can feel electricity coming from it. Is it powered in some way?_

As Raiden continues to elegantly cut every bot into pieces, Mikoto notices something about the cuts that his sword is making. The destroyed parts of the bots glowed, as if they had been hit by an intense heat or electrical current. It doesn't take long for Raiden to finish off the last of the bots, and he resheathed his sword, walking over to Mikoto and Touma.

"Who are you?" Mikoto asks, looking the man over, trying to remember if she has seen him before.

"I'm a friend, just one you haven't met before. The name is Raiden. Now before we continue this conversation, let's get you back to your hotel, you need to rest." Raiden explains.

 _I guess I don't have another choice. I will ask him more questions once we are back at the hotel._

 _1 hour later._

Mikoto, Touma and Raiden walk into the hotel that Mikoto was staying at and make their way to her room. Once she opens the door, she immediately collapses on the closest bed. She was more exhausted than she had ever been before but she still needed some questions answered.

"So Touma, how did you know to come to my rescue?" She asks quietly. It takes Touma a little while to answer and she begins to wonder if he heard her when he responds "I didn't. Raiden did. He got ahold of me and told me that a friend of mine was in danger and to meet him at that location. Once there he told me to go inside while he guarded the outside.

"Well I'm going to have to find a way to thank you both. You really did save me this time." Mikoto responds. She then looks at Raiden who was leaning against a wall.

"So Raiden, tell me how you knew where to find me, that I was in danger and who exactly you are." Mikoto commands.

"I work in the shadows, knowing almost everything that goes on around me. Everyone in this City knows who the Railgun is, so when I saw you enter that building, and then sometime later, saw Shizuri enter with other espers, I knew something was going on. So that's why I reached out to Touma. I didn't want to get directly involved." Raiden explains. He then pulls his hood down, revealing his face. He had Silver hair and blue eyes. He looked like he was at least 21 years old.

"I'm not from academy city, in fact i'm not even from Japan. I'm an American that has been staying here for a while. I'm also a level 4 esper with a very unique ability that is hard to explain." Raiden continues.

"So what is it?" Mikoto asks, her eyes glistening with curiosity.

"I think I would rather show you then explain it. Meet Touma and Me at that vending machine you hate so much tomorrow. I'm going to go and give that last facility a check, see what I can do about it. I will update you in the morning. Goodbye Railgun." Raiden finishes, and then both of them leave, letting Mikoto sleep in peace.

 _If he destroys that last facility then I will finally be done with this Nightmare. Please do it Raiden!_

* * *

 ** _Okay so you have made it through the first chapter. Is there anything you especially liked? Is there anything you hated? Raiden is a character im Adopting from the Metal gear universe, specifically his Rising revengeance game. So if any of you know what he is like in that game, then you know of some things he is hiding. I would love some constructive criticism so please throw it at me. I need to learn how to get better and that can only be done through feedback._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay so hopefully people liked the first chapter well enough because here is number 2. Yes i know the story will be getting somewhat confusing at times, but please stick to it. One request I have though is for FEEDBACK! I need reviews. If you have read any of the chapters please tell me your opinions. My story will only get better if you tell me how to improve it. So one that note, please enjoy chapter 2.**_

* * *

The next morning Mikoto leaves her hotel, already feeling a lot better. Her body was still sore from the wounds she received but at least her power was back to full strength. She was about to get to the vending machine when she hears the unmistakable sound of Touma raging.

 _I'm going to guess that that machine took his money. Well I better go and help him with that._

Mikoto rounds the corner and sees Touma standing in front of the machine, ramming his fists into it.

"How much did it take?" She asks.

"Oh hey it's you zapper." Toma says when he hears her. He notices the sparks of electricity flying around her when he calls her by the nickname but he continues "2000 yen"

Mikoto couldn't help but laugh at that, even though she was angry at him for calling her zapper again.

"Well that's what you get get for giving it such a big bill. " Mikoto laughs.

"It's not funny, I dont have the money to spare right now." Touma says depressingly. This causes Mikoto to stop her laughter and walk over to the machine.

"What are you doing?" Touma asks, concern in his voice.

"I'm getting you your money's worth." Mikoto responds. She turns and then roundhouse kicks the machine. One second later, drink after drink begins to pour out of the machine, as Touma could only stare in shock. After about 20 drinks come out, an alarm sounds. This causes Touma to flee, leaving Mikoto with the drinks.

A couple of minutes later she manages to catch up to him while he is resting on a bench. She was carrying all of the drinks with her and she sets them down on the bench and then sits down on the bench as well.

"Why did you run?" She asks.

"Why did you do that?" He asks back

"Hey how I see it I was just getting what it owed you." Mikoto responds. Touma only shakes his head and then grabs one of the cans and opens it to begin drinking.

"So Mikoto, you seem to have recovered mostly." A voice says from the shadows. A figure walks out of the shadows.

"Well hello Raiden. Did you check on that other facility?" Mikoto asks as soon as she sees him.

"Yes. The place was vacated. It seemed like they left recently. I made sure to destroy anything that was left before I left. You should be able to return to a normal life now." Raiden responds.

"May I ask what all of this was about?" Touma asks them both, looking between the two espers.

"No. It is of no concern to you anymore. It is over." Mikoto says quickly. Raiden just turns and walks away silently, preferring to not piss off a level 5 at this moment. He could show her his ability at another time. Mikoto leans back on the bench, stretching her back.

"So are you feeling better Mikoto?" Touma asks quietly.

 _Did he just call me by my real name?_

"You just called me by my name. Thanks for that. I am feeling better thanks, though I am still sore, I took some bad hits." Mikoto responds a look of happiness flashing through her eyes. Just then Mikoto hears a very familiar noise, the sound of kuroko teleporting.

"Sissy! Where have you been?! It's been a whole day and we thought you were out with a…." Kuroko stops as she sees Touma sitting next to Mikoto.

 _Oh no….. I know what she is thinking. This is not good at all._

"Who are you? What are you doing here with Sissy? Was she with you all of this time?" Kuroko asks after she teleports in front of Touma.

"Kuroko!" Mikoto tries to zap Kuroko but she just teleports away, keeping her eyes on Touma.

"Well Sissy i must go, got work to do. But it was nice meeting your friend." Kuroko says bowing dramatically. Another electrical was sent towards her but she teleported away before it could touch her.

"Well that was something." Touma comments quietly.

"Yeah well that's kuroko for you. She tends to be like that. It's a real pain." Mikoto replies, looking down.

"What? Wait who are you?" Mikoto hears touma exclaim in surprise. She looks up to see one of her clones standing close to them.

"My name is misaka, I am…" Misaka 10032 starts to say until mikoto comes running over.

"She is my sister! Well we got to go now, see you later Touma!" Mikoto says hurriedly, dragging Misaka 10032 away.

Once they got far enough away from Touma, mikoto turns to her clone.

"What are you doing here? The experiment is over!" She exclaims.

"The experiment is not over. The facility may have been abandoned, but that didn't mean the experiment was as well. I guess it is still going so i was wrong to give you hope that everything was over with." A voice says from the shadows before Misaka 10032 could speak.

Mikoto turns and watches as Raiden walks over.

"How? How could they continue this? What can we do about it?" Mikoto asks, her voice betraying her distress.

"We have to keep fighting. You and me together can end this." Raiden responds.

"No, I can't let you. This is all because of me, you shouldn't get involved." Mikoto responds, trying to gather up her resolve.

"Don't be stupid. I can teach you how to be a better fighter. Then you may be strong enough to help but only then. Together we can do this." Raiden continues to press.

"So you want me to become your apprentice, so that you can teach me how to fight better. I guess I can't say no to an offer like that. But first I want to know why." Mikoto says, looking Raiden in the eyes.

"Because I am tired of watching people throw their lives away fighting a battle they can't win. Also I have been in a very similar situation as you. The lives of some of my dearest friends were in danger, and I tried to save them. But I wasn't strong enough and instead of me paying the price for it, they did. I can't let you ruin the lives of the ones you care about, because you take on a fight you are not able to finish. With better training you will be able to handle it better. I can't guarantee you can take on accelerator, but you will fair better." Raiden explains.

"Fine then I will do it." Mikoto says, a smile beginning to appear on her face.

"And I will take my leave. Misaka says butting into the conversation." Misaka 10032 says.

"Oh sorry." Mikoto apologizes, realizing she had been ignoring her clone.

"You better take care of yourself. i would prefer if you don't interfere in the experiment, but I know I can't stop you. Misaka says, showing her feelings for her big sister." Misaka 10032 says.

"You are right about not being able to convince me otherwise. I will save you all, if it's the last thing I do." Mikoto responds. Misaka 10032 turns and walks away with a nod.

"So do you have anything planned for today?" Mikoto asks Raiden, turning her attention to him.

"Yes. I Think we should begin your training. Currently you rely on your power to much, and as we found out the other day, that has a limit. If I can teach you how to be a better fighter without using your power, then you should fair better against other espers. We won't focus on your close combat skills today though, right now I just want to get an idea of where you are at with you power." Raiden explains.

"Okay then. I'm up for the challenge." Mikoto replies, ready for the training.

1 hour later, they arrive at a deserted building. The eeriness that could be felt was discomforting but not something that was completely new to either of them. Raiden turns and faces Mikoto.

"So what I want you to do is to attack me with everything you have. Do not hold back unless i say to stop. Right now i just want to get an idea of what your strength is when you are fresh. So attack whenever you are ready." Raiden says, readying himself.

"Okay whatever you say" Mikoto responds. She fires a large bolt of electricity at Raiden, but he simply dodges it. She charges after him, launching electrical shock after electrical shock at him. Yet Raiden still dodged the attacks, and it even seemed like he wasn't going at 100percent.

 _How does he seem so relaxed? I am a level 5 esper, and he is only a level 4. He should be very cautious in what he does yet it seems like he isn't even going full power. In fact he hasn't even used his ability. Why is he holding back if he told me to go full power?_

"So when are you going to use your ability? I can tell you are still holding back a lot of your power." Mikoto says, stepping back while she asked the question.

"If you want to see my ability then I guess I can show you." Raiden responds. He held his right hand out to his side, and open his palm. A Blue energy began to form between his fingers and palm. Then he thrusted his hand forward, towards Mikoto. The blue energy transformed into a beam of energy, which traveled at a great rate towards mikoto.

 _This power! Its very similar to meltdown yet I can tell it is not the same. Is he truly telling the truth about being only a level 4?_

Mikoto sends out a blast of her own electricity to try and block the attack. Instead her power deflected the wave, sending flying towards a wall. The energy beam carves a hole through the wall, going a very far distance. Mikoto wasn't fazed, as that verified for her that his power was only level 4 since she had been able to deflect it. She grabbed a coin from her pocket, and flipped it into the air. As it came close to her hands she unleashed all of her electrical power, firing a full power Railgun. What happens next surprises her intensely. In one quick motion Raiden unsheathes his sword and slices the Railgun. Even with the coin moving at such a high speed, his sword cut it in two, effectively destroying the railgun.

"How did you manage that?" Mikoto asks, her voice filled with astonishment at what Raiden had just done.

 _That was a full powered Railgun. Nothing has been able to block it, let alone absolutely destroy it before. What is that sword?_

"Okay please tell me what is up with that sword! It should not have been able to cut my railgun in half. And how did you react fast enough to even get a chance to cut it?" Mikoto asks.

"The sword is called Murasama. It used to be a Japanese katana. Then I modified it and turned it into what is called a "High Frequency" Blade. Inside of the handle is an electrical mechanism that vibrates the blade at a very high frequency. When at this frequency anything that the blade touches, it can cut through. The Murasama is the most powerful HF Blade in existence, so naturally it can cut through anything. Your coin was like butter to it." Raiden explains, holding out his sword.

"So that's how you were able to deal with the security bots so easily. That's definitely a huge advantage for you." Mikoto says, her eyes filling with wonder at the sword.

 _So that's what i felt the electrical current coming from it. It uses electricity to power its ability. He may not be from academy city, but he is definitely very smart_

"So are you ready to begin your training?" Raiden asks.

"Yes"

* * *

 ** _Okay so there it is. Chapter 2 in all of its glory. Yes i know that i am sticking relatively close to the actual storyline. There is a reason for that, i dont see a reason why I should change the story at this point. Yes some parts will change, in fact a very big change is coming, but other than that it will be very familiar to the actual story line. I should be able to post chapters on a regular basis from now on._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Okay so as i promised, chapter 3 is now up. Im going to try and keep ech update a day or 2 apart for now. I am making a request though. I would like someone to offer to be an editor for me. I will give credit for what you have done as well as you reaping the benefits of knowing where the story is going as well as being able to add your own personal desires into the story. You can help me create the final version and make it far better than what it would be with me on my own. All you need to do is have enough knowledge of the original story. Then Pm me and we can begin to talk. I still want reviews as well. Now for no more delay, here is chapter 3.**_

* * *

After 2 long hours spent training and 1 hour spent resting, Mikoto actually began to think she was getting somewhere. Raiden had focused her training towards hand to hand combat, and while she was still nowhere near as good at it as he was, she was getting better. It had become obvious to her that if she truly tried, she could get really good very quickly. Currently they were walking to another facility, planning on taking it out as well.

"So what is so important about this facility? What does it have about the experiment that the other 127 facilities don't have?" Mikoto asks Raiden.

"If my intel is correct, it may have information about Accelerators improvement, as well as the network linking the misaka's, and if i could get my hand on any of that data, then i may be able to stop the experiment from the inside." Raiden explains.

"In that case it may also have information about the security of the tree diagram research facility. If worse comes to worse, we can always go and mess around with that to end the experiment." Mikoto adds

"You are correct about that." Raiden agrees.

They soon approach the facility, and they walk right to the front doors. Mikoto uses her electricity to open the door and they step inside. Immediately about 20 security bots come charging down the hall. Mikoto steps forward and places her hand forward. She launches a large electrical shock that once it hits the bots, shorts them all out. Then Raiden fires his energy wave, destroying the bots and taking out part of the wall down the hall. They continue to walk down the halls, working their way towards the command center. During the walk many more security bots tried to stop them but the combined strength of their powers easily dispatched them. They soon made it to the command center and Raiden immediately runs over to a computer and gets to work. He begins looking through thousands of pieces of data, sorting through to the ones that he was looking for.

"Well I got the data I needed about Accelerator and the Misaka network. Though some of it is good news, and the rest is bad." Raiden says.

"So what's the good news?" Mikoto asks, though she doesn't look away from the computer screens, trying to read the data that Raiden is flying through.

"Based on the numbers they have recorded here, and if my calculations are correct, then there is no way of Accelerator reaching level 6 though this experiment." Raiden explains.

"Okay so then why are they continuing the experiment?" Mikoto asks.

"It seems like they haven't realized that yet. Nothing I can do can convince them of this anyways. Do you want to hear the bad news now?" Raiden responds.

"sure." Mikoto says with a shrug.

 _It's not like it can get any worse._

"They have made the clone they call Last order. She is stuck in a very young state and is being used as the control center of the misaka network. That basically means that I can not hack into the network unless i hack into last order. In order for me to do that i have to be right next to her and right now that is impossible. So that all basically means that we can't get your sisters to stop the experiment. Oh and evidently Tree diagram was destroyed." Raiden explains.

"Great so that means we have to stop accelerator." Mikoto says with a sigh.

"Yes that is correct… oh no." Raiden looks at a data file in horror.

"What is it? Tell me!" mikoto demands.

"This is happening right now….." Raiden mutters as he opens a file. Immediately a live video feed of an alley appears on all of the screens. Then the figure of a misaka runs by, and turns to shot her gun. The bullets bounce back, and one hits her in the shoulder. She falls to the ground struggling to get up when accelerator walks into the camera frame. Mikoto holds her breath, fear flashing through her eyes as she knows what's about to happen to her clone. Though no audio could be heard from the camera, it was obvious that Accelerator was taunting the sister. He leans down to the wounded sister and sticks his finger into the wound, and then only seconds later as mikoto was watching the screen blood scattered across the camera. This meant that the misaka clone was now dead.

"No. Why?! Why does he enjoy this?" Mikoto whispers, as she collapses onto her knees, still looking at the bloody screen.

"Because he wants to get stronger, and they promised him that he would get stronger. After a little while he may have begun to enjoy it as it is something not many are able to do without consequences. He is as blind as the researchers." Raiden responds.

Mikoto doesn't respond. She continues to stare at the screen in horror, pain, and despair. Raiden copies a couple files to a flash drive and then puts it into his pockets. He was about to pick up mikoto and carry her out when he hears footsteps approaching the door to the control room. He stands in front of Minoto, covering her as Shizuri, Frenda, Saiai, and Riko walk in. Normally any esper facing all four members of Item alone would not stand still and wait for them, yet Raiden does and he shows no fear while doing so.

"Well it is a surprise to find the brat here with a friend. Its really surprising that its someone like this though." Shizuri comments, looking between Raiden and Mikoto. Mikoto was still kneeling down, her eyes still trained on the screen. It was obvious that she was not in a condition to fight.

"So i guess this is team ITEM. Well it is a surprise meeting you here, i thought you would have learned to stay away from mikoto after your last encounter." Raiden states calmly.

"It only turned out as a draw because Frenda screwed me over. This time with our full strength, and the fact that she is having a mental breakdown should be enough. Afterall you are probably not a big enough fool to stand in our way." Shizuri replies, her eyes having a strange glint to them.

"Yah! If you try to stop us we will just crush you as well!" Frenda adds.

"I know more about all of you then you would wish for. Shizuri, you are the infamous meltdowner. Frenda, you like using explosive dolls and fire tape to toy with your opponent, but you are also a decent hand to hand fighter. Saiai, your offensive armor ability is very useful, but even that has its weakness. Riko has the AIM stalker ability, but she needs to overrun it for it to be useful, thus limiting how long you can use it. I know all of your strengths and weaknesses, so don't think i will be a pushover." Raiden states, pointing out every single one of ITEMS abilities.

"So you know who we are, but who are you?" Saiai asks, somehow managing to stay calm herself.

"My name is Raiden. I am a level 4 esper as well as being an American. Would you dare hurt an American citizen?" Raiden states.

"Well we don't care, just let us settle things with Railgun." Frenda yells as she throws some of her doll bombs at Raiden. He acts quickly, drawing murasama from its sheath and cutting all of the dolls in half. This destroys their explosive device, rendering them useless.

"Oh and I forgot to say one thing. I wield the most dangerous HF blade to ever exist. With its powerIi can cut through anything. Even an offensive armor ability." Raiden says as he stabs his sword into the ground. The electrical current from the sword expels out, giving a little light show that would scare lesser opponents.

"Like that scares me. You won't even get close enough to use it. Riko. Activate your ability." Shizuri orders. Riko pops out a pill and swallows it, her eyes widening as her ability was overclocked. But she didn't get a chance to use it as Raiden launches forward at a great speed, punching Riko hard in the gut and sending her flying. She hits the wall behind her with so much force that she was sent through it, and into the next room. Raiden leaps back to his former spot behind murasama, which was still imbedded into the floor.

"Riko!" Frenda yells out at her friend, turning to see the whole in the wall from Rikos flight.

"You hurt her! I will not let you get away with that!" Shizuri says. She attacks Raiden with her meltdown ability. As the beam flies towards him, raiden uses his own ability. The blue energy wave flies out of his left hand, hitting the meltdown beam head on. The collision dissipates both attacks. Shizuri stands in shock, nothing has ever dissipated her meltdown attack before. Saiai charges forward, swinging a punch at Raiden's chest. He knew that if she touched him, it would feel like a brick wall hitting him so he dodges out of the way. She keeps swinging and he keeps dodging. But she was managing to push him back. Then he pushes both of his hands to her chest and he uses his ability. The energy wave hits her at point blank and sends her flying backwards, though it doesn't hurt her because of her ability. Raiden walks back up to his sword and pulls it out of the floor, preparing to use it against their attacks. Frenda throws some of her remote control bombs at him, yet he easily cuts them into pieces before they could explode.

Raiden realizes that though he can hold them off, he can't stop them without doing serious damage to them, maybe even killing some of them. He would prefer to not get blood on his hands, so he was going to have to find another way. He hears noise behind him and he turns to see Mikoto struggling to her feet. He immediately knew that something was up, as her eyes were still wide and unfocused. Raiden sheaths his sword, and begins to study Railguns actions, as does the rest of ITEM.

"No. I will not let anyone else die. I will do whatever it takes to protect them." Electricity begins to form around her, ragged and uncontrolled. Raiden's eyes widen as he realizes what is about to happen and he leaps backward, redrawing his sword and putting it between them. It could at least protect him from the upcoming electrical shocks. "And i will not fail!" Mikoto yells out as her electricity floods out. More and more electrical power fills the room as Mikoto begins a massive power up. She wasn't trying to do this, the emotional pain and fear of watching another sister dying was what was causing it. More and more power surges through the room, as the emotional pain that mikoto is feeling drives her forward. Her body begins to transform, as Raiden, who is the only one who managed to stay in the room watches in amazement. Her hair begins to stand on end, and begins to turn into to a clear blue color as electricity coursed through it.

 _There is no way that this could be a level 5 power she is showing off. It's like this came from her experiencing large amounts of grief and pain. This looks like a transformation. Maybe thats why nobody can reach level 6. It's not something you can reach from training, but from experiencing large amounts of a certain emotion. Mikoto is transforming into a Level 6!_

A moment after Raiden made that realization, Mikoto's transformation ends as abruptly as it started. The energy she had been gathering shoots out, shocking anyone still close. That includes Frenda, who was the closest to Mikoto. The shock was powerful enough to send her flying, and back towards the rest of ITEM. Mikoto collapses to the ground, her transformation lost as she falls unconscious. Raiden had managed to avoid the shocks by having the electrical power get absorbed by his sword. Now he turns to the wall behind him and destroys it with the blade, and then picks up Mikoto and takes off, getting far away from what just happened. Finally once they get far enough, Raiden stops running, and sets Mikoto down on a bench. Mikoto begins to wake up, and once her eyesight clears she looks around, trying to identify where she is.

"Where are we? What happened?" She asks her mentor.

"Truthfully i don't know where we are. After you collapsed i grabbed you and ran away." Raiden explains, looking around.

"Why did i collapse? All i remember is watching on of my clones get killed and then after that i have no more memory." Mikoto says in puzzlement.

 _She doesn't remember. Hmm what should i do about that? I could tell her that she almost transformed into a level 6 but for some reason i don't think that would be smart. Its best to not tell her to much._

"You collapsed soon after that. Nothing happened between then and now, except for some security bots chasing us." Raiden explains.

"There is another fight scheduled between Accelerator and one of my clones. The information is on some of the papers i left in my room earlier today. I should probably go and retrieve those." Mikoto says, standing up. But Raiden stands in her way and hands her a paper.

"It was also at the place we were just at. Take it. I Don't know what you are planning on doing but i'm not going to try to stop you." Mikoto takes the paper, looking at both the time and location of the next fight.

 _Good. it's not too far away from where i think i am at, and it's still a good amount of time away. I should be able to come up with some plan._

"I must go now, Railgun. I hope we will be able to continue your training tomorrow." Raiden says.

"Same here Raiden. Goodnight."

* * *

 _ **Okay so if anyone wants to be an editor just PM me and we can get started. Expect chapter 4 during the weekend.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Okay so I still havent gotten any reviews or messages about the story. I dont believe that is a good thing. Even if you are on a guest account, please just post some kind of review. I need anything at this point, even if its all bad. Anyways here is the next chapter.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 4:**

Mikoto was standing on a bridge, looking out over the water. She was waiting for the time to go and do what she needed to do.

 _I can't think of any better option. This whole experiment relies on the idea that tree diagrams predictions are correct. Tree diagram predicted 185 moves for me to lose to accelerator. If I can prove that wrong then maybe I can save my sisters._

That's when she hears the sound of a cat meowing. She turns and looks down at the cat. It had a solid black pelt and something about it seemed familiar.

"What do you think you are doing?" A voice says. She turns to see Touma walking towards her, a packet of papers in his hand.

 _I guess he found the information about the experiment. That means he went into my room… well like it's going to matter anyways._

"I guess that you know about the experiment" Touma nods his head "Then you must know what i'm going to do." Mikoto says.

"You're going to go fight Accelerator. But why would you do that, you know that you would only die…. Wait that's what you're gambling on." Touma responds, shock flashing through his eyes at the last point.

"Tree diagram predicted I would lose in 185 moves in battle against Accelerator. But what if I lose in only 1? Then tree diagrams prediction would be found false, and so would its prediction of Accelerator reaching level 6 by killing 20,000 of me. Its kinda dumb, but it feels good to know by dieing I can correct my biggest mistake in life, which was giving those scientists my DNA map." Mikoto says, looking away from Touma's eyes. She goes to walk past him but he stands in front of her, spreading his hands out and blocking her path.

"Move, don't try to stop me." Mikoto says, trying to stay calm.

"I'm not moving." Touma responds. Mikoto sends out an explosion of electricity that sends Touma flying backwards. Yet he only gets back up, and spreads his arms out again.

"Move or I will kill you." Mikoto yells at him.

"I'm not moving and if you were going to kill me you would have done so already." Touma responds, looking her in the eyes.

"Why? Why are you doing this? Can't you see that this is the only way? Do you not care for their lives? They only know how to die, yet my death can give them so much more so why are you stopping me?" Mikoto cries out. She sends another shock at him, which he takes head on. He struggles back to his feet but yet he still gets up and puts his hands out again.

"I Do care for their lives. I'm just not willing to accept that in order to save them that we have to sacrifice your life. My dream is that everyone makes it out alive, especially you zapper." Touma replies. The sincerity in his voice shocks Mikoto.

 _How does he believe that could be done? There is no way that everyone is going to live through this. So is he just being childish or does he just care that much?_

Instead of having the intended effect of convincing Mikoto to let him help, it has the opposite effect. Instead it brings her more pain and sadness, knowing that she can't let him keep his dream.

"You don't understand!" Mikoto launches a huge wave electrical energy all around her in her pain. Large amounts of this electrical energy strikes touma, who was still determined to not fight back. It sends his now unconscious and barely alive body flying. The moment the attack subsides, and mikoto realizes what happened, she runs over to where Toumas lifeless body lay. She places her hand to the artery on his neck and feels no pulse. As she touches his neck, the electrical pulses from her body flow into touma, restarting his heart. Mikoto pulls Touma's head onto her lap and begins to cry.

 _I almost killed him! Why did he not fight back? What is he going to gain from letting me shock him to death._

Touma begins to wake up, and the first thing he notices is Mikoto crying above him.

"Whats got you so upset?" He asks, as if nothing happened.

"I almost killed you. I think your heart even stopped for a little bit." Mikoto replies, as tears continue to stream down her face.

"But you didn't." Touma places his hand onto her cheek, causing her to look him in the eyes and smile faintly. Then he hold his right hand up and says "And I think I have an idea."

"What are you talking about? Mikoto asks quietly.

"This whole experiment rests on the idea that Accelerator is the strongest esper. But what happens when the strongest level 5 is beaten by the weakest level 0? I believe that will bring an end to the experiment." Touma explains as he struggles to his feet.

"But you're hurt? And how can you expect to beat Accelerator?" Mikoto asks in shock.

"I'm fine. As for beating Accelerator, my right hand has the ability to cancel out any esper ability, as you have seen yourself. All I need to do is touch him and I can defeat him." Touma explains.

"I think you might need some help." Mikoto says, getting back to her feet.

"No. Then they will see it as you beating him with the assistance of another. I need to do this alone. I'm going now." With that Touma takes off. Evidently the papers he had looked at had the time and location of the next fight as that is where he was heading.

 _I hope that idiot doesn't get himself killed._

* * *

 _ **Okay so that is chapter 4. please tell me what you think about it. If i get even 1 revie then i will post the next chapter on tuesday, but even if i dont then i will post chapter 5 on thursday.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Well i finally got an editor. She was someone i knew from a different site and she was glad to help me out. So what does that mean? That means the story will be on hiatus until she catches up to where I am at in writing it. Until then I give you this chapter, which is a major point in the actual story line. i hope you all enjoy the changes I made._**

* * *

 _Okay. I know he said that he wanted me to stay, but i just can't let him go and fight accelerator alone. For all of his problems, i can't let him die fighting for me. I must go and help him._

Mikoto grabs the cat that Touma had left behind, believing it to be his, and takes off running towards the battleground. As she gets closer to the abandoned train yard, she hears the sounds of people fighting. She gets to the fence and looks in. That's when she sees Touma fighting Accelerator. He was landing punch after punch, with Accelerators reflection ability having no effect on Touma's right hand. Then Accelerator uses his vector change ability on a crate, sending it flying into Touma knocking him away. He keeps using his ability on different objects, forcing Touma to keep dodging. Then Mikoto is shocked when Accelerator holds his hands up, and the wind begins to form into a giant ball of plasma above him. He was laughing hysterically, as if he had already won the battle. Touma was down after receiving a hit from a crate and could do nothing about it.

 _No! Touma is down and now Accelerator is about to finish him off. What can I do? He needs help but what can I do? My abilities won't work on accelerator. Maybe I can distract him, give Touma enough time. It may end up getting myself killed but if it is to save him and my sisters, then I don't care._

Mikoto was about to act on her thoughts when she felt a hand land on her shoulder. She turns to see Raiden standing next to her.

"What are you doing here?" She asks.

"Don't mind that. I'm here to help and thats all thats important. I know what your thinking, and i say dont. You could be useful in many different ways right now." Raidne states.

"How? The only good I can be is as a distraction." Mikoto persists.

"Look at what Accelerator is doing with the wind. In order for what he is doing to work he needs to have the wind stay as it is. Your ability may not be able to affect him directly, but you can indirectly." Raiden explains.

"What are you getting at?"

"Look over there." Raiden points and Mikoto follows. She jumps as she notices Misaka 10032 lying down on the ground, badly injured. Raiden continues "Get to her. She is still alive and is connected to the other misaka's. Together with all of your powers combined, you can use the wind turbines around here to control the wind and stopping Accelerators attack. This is the best chance we have."

"And what would you be doing?" Mikoto asks, as hope begins to flare up in her eyes.

"I will be the distraction now go!" Raiden says as he uses his sword to cut the fence and charge toward Accelerator. Mikoto runs towards her clone and crouches next to her trying to wake her up.

"You thought you could beat me! You the weakest man in this city! Never! I will destroy you here today." Accelerator taunts Touma, who was still down with many wounds. But Accelerator was not aware of the crate flying towards him, but at the last second his reflection ability reflects it. Accelerator watches as the crate flies back at its sender, and as it gets cut in half. Raiden walks out of the wreckage murasama drawn and ready.

"You're a coward Accelerator. You want more power just because you don't like others challenging you. Do you seriously think you could even reach level six? I don't think so, as you don't have the NEED to reach it." Raiden says to accelerator, looking him in the eyes.

"What makes you think I don't have a need to reach it? And who are you to even speak to me in such a way?" Accelerator asks arrogantly, not believing what Raiden said.

"The name is Raiden, a level 4 esper that is very handy in fighting. I have seen someone almost reach level 6, and it was a lot different than what you are trying. Your need only revolves around yourself. You're not doing it for others and that's the problem. You won't reach level 6 fighting for yourself." Raiden continues.

"Well lets see what you are made of, level 4." Accelerator uses his vector control on the ground, causes it to fly upwards under Raiden. He dodges to the side, as more train rails and other objects moved around him. He sheathes Murasama and prepares to use his notices that Accelerator had stopped focusing on the ball of plasma. He had done what he needed to do, and that is distract him.

"Let me show you my ability." Raiden says as he lands back on the ground from an earlier dodge. He sticks his arms out infront of him, pushing his wrists together and pointing the palms of his hands at Accelerator. Energy begins to form up into the space between his palms. More and more energy floods into that area as well as into Raiden's body.

"Final! Flash!" Raiden yells as he releases his ability. A huge wave of yellow energy, far bigger than the one Mikoto had seen him use before flys towards Accelerator. This was Raiden's ultimate attack yet Accelerator did not appear worried. As soon as the wave touched him, it was deflected to the side by his reflection ability. The wave keeps going in its new path, destroying everything in its path until it runs out of energy. Raiden couldnt help but stand there in amazement. His strongest attack had been shrugged aside as if it was nothing. Now he was severely exhausted as he put all his energy into that attack.

"Strong attack for a level 4. To bad for you that it is not enough to defeat me!" Accelerator yells out arrogantly. He uses his vector change ability again, sending more objects flying toward Raiden. He manages to dodge a couple of the attacks but the rest hit him hard. One of the hits cause him to go flying towards Accelerator, who kicks him while using his ability. This sends Raiden into one of the Crates, hitting it hard. He slumps to the ground, the wind knocked out of him and his clothes torn.

 _No! This can't be happening. She isn't waking up and now Raiden is fighting for his life. How did I drag so many people into this? Why can't I do anything to get them out?_

Tears begin to flow down Mikoto's cheek, as she realizes that Raiden may end up losing his life. All he was trying to do is to give her enough time for her to wake up Misaka 10032 and she couldn't even do that right.

"Please, wake up. I know it's a lot of me to ask, after all the trouble I have caused you, but i'm not asking for my sake. Im asking for my friends, as they are now fighting for their lives to save us all. You're the only one who can save us so please wake up." Mikoto cries. This seemed to get to Misaka 10032, as she began to ster. She forces herself into a sitting position, looking Mikoto in the eyes.

"I do not understand. Why help us? We were created to die? Misaka asks quizzingly." Misaka says.

"Because despite what you all think, there is only one of you. We want to protect lives, and currently my friends are giving it their all to do just that so will you help them, not for my sake but for theirs?" Mikoto asks, her eyes still filled with tears.

"We will help. What do you want us to do Big Sis?"

By this time Accelerator had gotten back to charging up the Plasma ball. Raiden was struggling to get back to his feet and Touma was still down.

"I'm going to kill all of you! That way nobody will ever challenge me to a fight again! That's why i need to reach level 6, so that nobody will ever dream of fighting me!" Accelerator yells out in a crazed frenzy of words.

"Thats where you are wrong, Accelerator. Reaching level 6 may cause some to cower in fear, but it will only push others to get stronger then you. People like me, or some others I know will strive to get better, so that they may one day be strong enough to beat you." Raiden says, forcing all of his conviction into those words.

"Well then I will just have to kill you now then!" Accelerator was about to launch the plasma at Raiden when the wind changes and the ball breaks up.

"How? My calculations could not have been wrong, there was no wind I should be able to maintain the attack…. Wait. The wind turbines, they are spinning, causing the change in the winds. The only thing that could cause that is…" He turns and stares at Misaka 10032 who was now back to her feet and standing between some of the crates behind Accelerator. She had told her sisters and they were all controlling the wind turbines, helping out their Big sister Mikoto.

"You! I thought I was finished with you. Well I guess not, so now I will just have to kill you first!" Accelerator was about to attack 10032 when Mikoto stands in front of Misaka 10032.

"If you want to hurt her then you will have to get through me!" Mikoto yells. Accelerator seemed to not be fazed until a flash of light and some movement as Raiden stands in front of Mikoto, with murasama drawn.

"And if you want to get to her, then you will have to get through me first!" He says. He may be exhausted but he was not finished yet, and if Accelerator wanted to hurt anybody else, he would try his best to stop him.

"You think you could stop me? I could kill all of you at once, so what's the point of trying to save the other?" Accelerator asks with a laugh.

"Its because of your ability to do that, that I stand in front. I make it my mission to stop people like you, and no matter the risk, no matter the costs to me, I keep trying. I don't let others die because i'm not strong enough to protect them. If I have to die so that they may live, then so be it! I have lived a good enough life!" Raiden states.

"Then enjoy your death!" Accelerator responds as he is about to charge Raiden. Then he hears a sound behind him and turns to see Touma struggling to his feet.

"Actually I think it's only fair if I kill the level 0 first, after all I did promise him that I would kill him first." Accelerator says with a smile and launches himself at Touma.

 _No! He is too weak to defend himself. He should have just stayed down!_

Yet the unthinkable happens, as Touma blocks Accelerators hand with his own, breaking Accelerators fingers. Then as Accelerator backs off in shock touma readys the finishing punch.

"Now the weakest will Knock out the Strongest!" He yells as he throws his punch. His right fist collides hard into Accelerators face, sending him flying backwards. As Accelerator hits the ground, he falls unconscious, having been defeated by the weakest esper in the city.

 _Oh my God, he did it! Touma did it! I can't believe that his power actually worked that well against someone like Accelerator! Yet why did it work, even without his power Accelerator should have been able to easily out fight Touma in a weakened state._

Touma doesn't have time to celebrate his victory, because as soon as Accelerators body hits the ground, Touma collapses in exhaustion. Mikoto, Misaka 10032, and Raiden run over to him.

"Touma wake up! You saved us." Mikoto says, shaking his shoulders trying to wake him up.

"He isn't going to wake up right now. We need to get him to a doctor first. I can carry him, you help Misaka." Raiden says as he picks Raiden up, setting his unconscious body onto his shoulders. Mikoto Gives her shoulder as support for her clone. The group begins to make their slow journey to the hospital.

"Hey mentor, How did Touma win that fight? Even without using his powers Accelerator should have been able to win that fight." Mikoto asks as they walk.

"Accelerator has relied on his power all of his life, thus he doesn't know how to properly fight. Take his power away and he is useless in a fight. Touma knows how to fight without a power, and that's why he won.

 _I see. So maybe I should get better at fighting without my power, then I can only be stronger when I cant use my power, like in situations with capacity down. That's what I will do, not just for my sake but for all of my friends as well._

* * *

 ** _Okay before anyone wants to yell at me, let me explain myself. I gave Raiden an ability that was basically a clone of the attacks from the dragon ball z world. that meant I kept the names of the moves the same. Now he wont use every ability from that show, but some he will use. If you have anything against this please tell me in either a PM or a review and I will consider changing it._**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Okay so I am truly sorry about the long wait. I went through this chapter and pre-edited it though keep in mind that once my editor gets to it herself then the chapter will be even better. Keep in mind that this chapter is almost twice as long as any other chapter so it is alot of material but I could not figure out a good way to separate it out. It should still be a very good chapter, probably my favorite so far so please enjoy.**_

* * *

It has been about a week and a half since Tuomas fight against Accelerator. All of the Misaka sisters were now undergoing treatments to extend their lifespans. Life seemed to be going back to normal but that was not the case for Mikoto. A couple of days ago, she had tried to give Touma some homemade cookies, but got too embarrassed to do it. This was not the only time she had tried to do something for Touma since the incident and was unable to do so for various reasons. Because of this she was beginning to realize that she was developing feelings for him and so she was trying to keep herself busy to keep herself from focuses on it. So she spent her afternoons training with Raiden, an act that did not go unnoticed by her friends, especially Kuroko. So today Kuroko was going to try and find out what is going on with her beloved Mikoto

Kuroko wakes up and stretches, looking across the room to the bed next to hers. There Mikoto slept peacefully.

 _What have you been doing sissy? Every night you come back later and later and you keep coming back with your clothes in shambles and your body sore. A week ago you looked like you were returning back to your old self. What are you doing and who are you with? I need to find out._

Kuroko goes to the bathroom, and showers while she waits for Mikoto to wake up. After a little while, and while Kuroko is doing her hair, she hears movement from the room. Kuroko wraps a towel around herself and steps into the room. There Mikoto was on her bed in a deep stretch, her mouth open in huge yawn. When Mikoto sees kuroko she straightens herself up.

"Morning Kuroko, whats got you up this early?" Mikoto asks.

"It's noon Sissy. You just slept in for a long time." Kuroko states.

"Really! Damn it, there were some things I wanted to do today!" Mikoto says in shock. She jumps off of the bed and hurries to get ready.

"Are you going to explain to me where you have been the past week or so? You disappear in the afternoon and come back so late at night. We are all getting worried for you," Kuroko asks.

Mikoto immediately stops what she was doing, recoiling in shock at Kuroko's bluntness. Her shoulders slump and she looks down and responds "I don't think you want to know. It's not something i want to get you involved in."

"But Sissy, I do want to get involved. If it's something that you think you need to take on yourself, remember that we can help, you are never alone. Please tell me what's been going on Sissy," Kuroko begs.

 _Should I let her know that I have been training? I guess I should, as at the very least it will stop her from looking further into what else I was doing before I started my training. I dont want her to find out about my feelings for Touma just yet and maybe she will finally get off my back after I show her what I have been doing._

Mikoto looks up, a smile brewing on her face. She turns to look at kuroko and says "I'm not going to tell you. I will show you. Call Ruiko and Uiharu, tell them to meet at the usual location."

Kuroko's face immediately brightens up and she responds "Right. i will get right to that."

Later that day, the group meets up at the park. It seems like Uiharu and Ruiko were just as excited as Kuroko to find out what Mikoto had been up too.

"So Mikoto, what is it that you wanted to show us?" Uiharu asks quickly.

"I bet it has something to do with a boyfriend, am I right Mikoto?" Ruiko asks, a mischievous glint in her eyes and a smile on her face.

"Sissy would never do that!" Kuroko responds, getting a little defensive.

"Its got nothing to do with a boyfriend. I won't say anything more till we get there, so let's head out." Mikoto says quickly, trying to get away from the talk of a boyfriend as her cheeks begin to flush red. She walk towards the place she wanted to go, forcing the rest of the group to follow. It doesn't take them long to reach a meadow on the outskirts of the city. As they walk into the meadow, Mikoto begins to look around.

"So this is where you have been? This definitely looks like a place to meet up with a boyfriend," Ruiko states, her eyes still holding the mischievous look.

"Well Mikoto, I didn't expect to see you here so early today, especially with your friends," A voice says from behind them. The group turns in shock, the only one not caught by surprise was Mikoto.

"It's good to see you too Raiden." Mikoto says with a slight bow.

"Who are you?' Kuroko immediately states, beginning to get defensive because there is a guy standing in front of them and it's a guy that Mikoto knows.

"The name is Raiden. Im a friend of Mikotos. You must be Kuroko, I have heard alot about you." Raiden responds evenly. He then looks at Uiharu and Ruiko and continues " And you two must be Uiharu and Ruiko, I have heard alot about you two as well."

"Raiden here is my Mentor. He is training me on how to fight better," Mikoto explains, noticing the looks of shock on her friends faces as Raiden introduced himself.

"Why would you need to get stronger? You are already the 3rd ranked level 5," Uiharu asks, completely confused.

"Recently I came up against an opponent that I could not beat. I had no chance and would have surely died if it hadnt been for Raiden and another friend. They had saved my life while almost sacrificing their own. I can't put them through that again. I need to be able to be the one who can do the protecting, and in order to do that I need to learn how to fight in a different way," Mikoto explains.

"So basically you're afraid of fighting someone stronger than you and losing that fight, causing us harm in the process," Ruiko states, having seen where Mikoto was coming from.

"Exactly. That's why i'm training with Raiden, to get stronger in ways I have never gotten stronger in before."

"Well this is your decision so I will support you on this Sissy, just don't get yourself killed," Kuroko comments. The rest of the group nodded their heads in agreement.

"Thanks guys. It means alot to have your support. So are you ready Raiden?" She asks as she turns towards her mentor.

"Almost. But first put this on under your shirt," Raiden says as he hands her what looks to be a waistband with some electrical gadgets attached. Mikoto does as she is told but still asks "So what is this?"

"Back at my home I have a backup HF Blade and its sheath. This band is connected to that sheath. If you hold your left hand out and press the band with your other hand, the sword and sheath will teleport into your left hand. From there you can then draw the blade. It is also impervious to your powers, so it won't short out if you use your powers while wearing it," Raiden explains.

"Nice! I was getting very interested in that sword of yours, and now I will have one of my own!" Mikoto says in glee. Now with this blade, if she runs out of her power, she won't need to run.

"Okay then let's get ready to fight."

Raiden and Mikoto walk into the meadow and then stand about 10 feet apart. They made sure to keep themselves a safe distance from the others. Mikoto is the first one to attack. She uses her power to give her a speed boost and charges Radien head on. She throws a punch but is caught by surprise when Raiden catches it in his hand. A shock wave flies out from the collision, but Raiden didn't even budge. Raiden slams an uppercut into Mikoto's now exposed gut, then spins around and kicks her in the side, sending her backwards. Mikoto gets back onto her feet quickly and just barely in time to dodge a punch from Raiden. He throws punch after punch with Mikoto doing her best to dodge them. She manages to dodge most of the punches and kicks sent at her but some still make contact. She then blocks a right hook from Raiden, punching him in the chest with her right fist to send him back. As Raiden recovers his balance she launches some electrical bolts at him, which he manages to dodge. Mikoto keeps on sending more and more attacks, trying to keep him at range where she was better. That's when Raiden uses his ability and with his energy blast now flying towards Mikoto she is forced to block with her power. As the smoke clears Raiden is again in front of her, with Mikoto barely being able to dodge another punch to the gut. This continues for quite some time with neither of them really landing any decisive hits. But if you look closely, you can tell who is going all out and who isn't. Mikoto was using her electrical attacks at full power and it was something none of her friends had ever seen her do before. Yet Raiden was simply using his own hand to hand combat skills, and barely using his power at all. Whenever he got into too bad of a situation, then he would use his power. That is the difference in their fighting styles. As smoke clears after another powerful attack from Mikoto, Raiden was still standing, but this time he had himself positioned to use another attack. His hands were at his side, with the palms of his hands facing towards each other and about 3 inches apart.

"Try to stop this attack," He growls.

 _What is he doing? I have never seen him use this position before. Wait, it definitely has something to do with his ability, so I may need to prepare to block it with my railgun._

Mikoto grabs a coin out of her pocket, holding it in her hand at the ready as Raiden charges up his attack.

"Ka-Me-Ha-me-HAAAAAAa!" Raiden says as he releases the attack, throwing his hands forward and putting the open palms towards Mikoto. A huge energy wave goes flying towards mikoto, who decides that the Railgun was not the best way to counter this attack. Instead she uses her power and creates an electrical wave that goes head to head against Raidens. As the two energy waves battle between them, Raiden's begins to get pushed back. He may have a very unique and strong power, but it was only level 4. Mikoto was a level 5 and was giving it all she had. Raiden's wave gets pushed all the way back to him and it collapses, allowing Mikoto's Electrical wave to hit him square on. Raiden is sent backwards in what was surely a defeat for him. Yet he gets back up, and even though he was shaking a little from the blast, it didn't do as much damage as expected.

"How did you take that head on? That was everything I had to give," Mikoto says as she gasps for breath, the wave battle having took a lot out of her.

"I managed to dispel both waves at the last second. It still hurt but it wasn't going to hurt me enough to put me down for the count," Raiden explains breathing heavily. Now he charges again, but this time he draws murasama. Mikoto uses her ability to control the iron sand from the ground, using it to block Raiden's attacks as well as attempt to deal some attacks of her own. The rest of the group watches in wonder at what was going on in front of them. Is this what Mikoto was spending every night for the last week doing? If so then she will surely be getting stronger. They spend even more time fighting it out, but after a total time of an hour and a half for the full battle, mikoto begins to reach her breaking point. She had already passed the point where she would normally stop but something was stopping her from doing so this time. Finally after a couple more minutes her power gives out, and the iron sand collapses with Mikoto falling to her knees in exhaustion. Raiden also goes down to one knee, as it had been a long time since someone had pushed him that far.

"Good job Mikoto. I think we should end it here though. You should go home and rest before something bad happens," Raiden says as he gets back to his feet. That's when he notices a change in Mikoto. Her breathing wasn't labored as it had been just seconds ago. Now it was more calculated, as if she was angry or trying something. She gets back to her feet, and at that point Raiden could not see her eyes any longer. This frightened him a little.

"No i'm not done. I'm not finished yet!" Mikoto yells out. Her power begins to charge up in huge amounts, as electrical energy was sent flying out around her. She kept charging her power, more and more as the aura of electrical energy kept getting larger. Raiden Immediately recognized this as the same thing that had happened the last time that Mikoto almost went level 6! He begins to back off, as the others stared in shock at Mikoto as she began to transform. Her hair begins to flow backwards and change to an electric blue as her power began to grow. Then just like last time it collapses in an explosion of energy. Mikoto goes back to her normal state and collapses onto her knees, breathing heavily. But this time she did not fall unconscious. Kuroko teleports to Mikoto, placing her hands on Mikoto's back and kneeling down besides her.

"Sissy! Are you okay?!" Kuroko asks, worry flashing through her eyes. Uiharu and Ruiko also run over to Mikoto and kneel down besides her.

"Im fine." Mikoto begins. She looks up at Raiden, worry flashing through her eyes as she continues "but WHAT was that?" Mikoto gestures to Kuroko to make her stand back to give her some space back as she questioned Raiden

"I believe you were beginning to transform to level 6," Raiden states evenly.

"Level 6… How do you know that that was level 6?" Mikoto asks.

"Tell me, during those moments, what did you feel from your power?" Raiden counters with another question.

"It was very different. It wasn't the same. The power I felt, it was unreal. There was more power in that short amount of time then anything I have ever experienced before. I felt lost in the power," Mikoto thinks back to that moment.

"That's what I could feel as well. The power you were reaching could not be attainable by level 5 only. The only explanation is that you were beginning to transform to level 6 and then lost it as your body was not completely ready for it," Raiden explains.

"What do you mean by not completely ready for it? Surely I am as strong as I could get with my power in level 5," Mikoto questions.

"It's like I told Accelerator, I don't believe level 6 is an easy form to achieve. We now know that it is a transformation but a hard one at that. I believe that the reason why nobody has been able to reach it is because it needs two different prerequisites. First of all it requires you to be at your highest physically. Secondly I believe it requires an extreme emotion to activate it fully," Raiden continues to explain.

"What do you mean by extreme emotion?" Kuroko asks, having been trying to absorb all the information from the conversation between M ikoto and Raiden.

"The first time Mikoto had almost reached level 6, she was having a mental breakdown. She had just witnessed something nobody should ever see and the pain, guilt, and sadness flowing through her was very strong. That time the transformation failed because her body was not ready. This time her body was ready, as found by the fact that she did not fall unconscious the moment it failed, but the emotions she was feeling wasn't strong enough," Raiden answers.

"So what kind of emotion do you think will complete it?" Uiharu asks quietly.

"I believe it will take either extreme anger, or a lot of pain and sadness. So basically what i'm saying is that for Mikoto to achieve level 6, someone she really cares about is going to have to get severely hurt right in front of her. Only then will the emotions she experience be strong enough to complete the transformation, or so I think. None of this is 100% certain right now," Raiden regretfully says.

"I'm not going to let that happen. I would rather stay a level 5 then to have to sacrifice someone I care about." Mikoto says with conviction as she struggles to her feet.

"So would I. That's why I have been training you, so that you can become the best level 5 you can be, and not because of the level 6 potential. I could care less if you reach level 6 or not, but I do care enough about your friends." Raiden states.

"Good i'm glad to hear it. Now let's get going." Mikoto says. She goes to take a step, but then an electrical current flows around her and she grunts in pain, collapsing back onto one knee.

 _Damn it! Not again! My ability is on runaway! I have no control of it until i get somewhere that i can rest._

One of the biggest problems with an ability going on runaway is that it is almost always unexpected. For electromasters it's even worse. The last time this happened was when she was running from Meltdowner, but even then her ability wasn't fully on runaway. This time it is in full effect. The moment she had tried to move, it went into effect and now she can only stop it by resting.

"Sissy!" Kuroko leaps to Mikoto's side, about to place her hands on Mikoto's sides to support her. Raiden leaps between them, taking the electrical hit himself. It sends a shock through his body, forcing him to recoil a little. Other than that he didn't take much damage from it.

"Ouch! What was that for?!" Kuroko says as she leaps back onto her feet, standing in front of Raiden, anger flashing in her eyes.

"Mikoto's ability is now on runaway. She has no control of it until we can get her somewhere where she can rest. You would have been shocked if you had touched her, though her power is greatly reduced it would have still hurt. Nobody can touch her without the threat of being zapped," Raiden explains. Ruiko and Uiharu stare in shock at Mikoto, as more electrical waves flow around her as she continues to grunt in pain.

"So is there anything we can do to help her?" Ruiko asks, looking at Mikoto with worry.

"Don't worry about me. If i can just get back to my room I should be fine." Mikoto says as she forces herself to her feet. Another wave goes through her but she stays on her feet, the only sign of the pain she was feeling was the pained expression on her face.

"Okay then. We will help you back. You're going to have to do the walking by yourself but we can make sure to help with other things," Raiden says.

"Okay let's get moving, we don't have all day."

About 30 minutes later they were about halfway back to Mikoto's and kuroko's dorm. Their pace was agonizing, as Mikoto could not walk at her normal pace. Eventually Mikoto collapses onto her knees again. This time she wasn't going to be able to stand on her own again. She was too exhausted, and her power was getting worse. If she didn't rest soon then it would only get worse.

"Sissy! Are you okay!?" Kuroko says as she leans down next to Mikoto. She makes sure not to touch her though, as she doesn't want to be shocked. She already gets shocked enough on a day to day basis whenever she tries to seduce Mikoto, so she didn't want to experience that when she is only trying to help her friend.

"Not really. I don't think I can continue on to our dorms. I might have to find a place to crash tonight," Mikoto manages to get out between the electrical pulses.

"What can we do?" Uiharu asks

"There's nothing we can do. We would only be putting our own lives at risk. Mikoto's power may kill us if we try to help her," Raiden explains. This was definitely a problem for the group. Not only was Mikoto now immobile, but they were now in an area that has been having a couple of incident thus it's not the safest of places to have this happen. Luckily for them, a certain someone steps around the corner.

"Hey Zapper! How are you doing?" A voice sounds from in front of the group.

 _It cant be! There is only one person in the world who calls me by that name. The only person that can help me right now has to be him right? Damn my luck, why do I always need his help._

Mikoto looks up to see Touma standing about 10 feet ahead of them, his bag slung over his shoulder. Kuroko immediately moves to be between them but Mikoto waves her away.

"Not so good Touma. Why do you ask?" Mikoto asks with a hiss as another electrical pulse flows through her.

"Wow. Why does this seem familiar….? Wait, it's like that one day right, your power is on runaway right now correct?" Touma asks as he notices the electricity flying around her.

"Yes so if you would, could you please give me a hand? Preferably your right hand," Mikoto says shortly.

Touma walks forward, putting his right hand forward so she could grab it. The moment her hand touches his, the electrical energy dissipates and Mikoto is able to get back to her feet. Immediately Mikoto's cheeks brighten at having to hold hands with a guy, especially with that man being Touma.

"Okay what is going on here?" Ruiko asks, shocked at the fact that Mikoto's runaway powers just ceased after Touma touched her.

Mikoto looks between her friends, Raiden, and Touma. Uiharu and Ruiko shared the same shocked look, while Kuroko just looked pissed off and Mikoto knew why.

 _Truthfully I don't even know the full answer to that question._

Thankfully for Mikoto, Raiden steps in to answer the question. "Touma here has a very strange power. His power is called Imagine Breaker and it resides in his right hand. If his right hand comes into contact with any esper or magic, it neutralizes the espers power and the magic. Basically if an esper tries to fight Touma, their attacks are useless against his right hand. Using that right hand of his, he was able to beat Accelerator in a fight."

"Accelerator!? The rank 1 level 5 esper!?" Kuroko exclaims in shock.

"Yeah, i'm the one that did that. I don't take pride in doing it though, I was helping out a friend," Touma responds bashfully. Putting his left hand onto the side of his head.

 _Thank goodness he didn't mention that it was to help me out._

"Can we please get going? We don't have that much time." Mikoto says impatiently.

"Right." The group responds. Touma puts his right shoulder under mikoto's and uses it to support her. He keeps his right hand on her side while they walk back to the dorm. Eventually they get but by now it was dark out. That meant that the dorm supervisor would be on guard, so it was to dangerous for anyone other than Mikoto and kuroko to enter. The moment the others went to leave, mMikoto's ability went back to runaway, but not as bad this time. She was able to struggle into the dorms and into their room. Once Mikoto gets into the room she collapses onto her bed, immediately passing out. As she sleeps her electrical energy flows around her, preventing Kuroko from trying anything. It may have been a bad ending to a great day, but Mikoto wasn't going to complain. Every day she gets stronger, and eventually she will be able to protect everyone she cares about by herself.

* * *

 _ **Okay so hopefully the next chapter will be out by the same time next week. Even better the updated chapter one should be up by then too. That way you can see how much better my editor is making the story. Till next time, have a good time.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Okay so Chaoter 7 is finally up! Also the fully edited version of chapter 1 is up as well. It is shorter than the original version but it is a lot better than the first. I hope some of you can maybe post a review of both chapter 1 and chapter 7. As Of Right now, chapter 7 is actually my favorite chapter in the story, just because of the things that are going to go down. It is almost all action and shows just how good Mikoto is getting at fighting, even without her power. So go ahead and read my favorite chapter.**_

* * *

Mikoto wakes up early the next morning. As she stretches she notices that her body was sore but her power was almost back to normal. It wasn't at full strength but it was close enough. She breathes a sigh of relief and gets up and goes to have a shower. As mikoto showers, the sound of the shower running wakes up Kuroko. Once Mikoto exits the shower and begins to dry off, she hears a knock on the bathroom door.

"Sissy? Is everything okay?" Kuroko asks, her voice betraying her concern.

"Yes kuroko i'm fine. Just a little sore and my power isn't at its normal level but everything is fine,"Mikoto responds. It was strange, but she didn't hear anything else from kuroko. She puts her clothes on and exits the bathroom. That moment Kiroko leaps at her trying to hug her. Of course Mikoto's natural reaction is to zap Kuroko away.

"Okay, you're definitely doing fine," Kiroko moans as she gets back to her feet.

"Sorry but it's my reaction to seeing you leap at me like that," Mikoto apologizes quickly.

"So where are you going? You look like you're ready to leave?" Kuroko asks, looking over Mikoto's uniform.

"I'm not really planning to go anywhere. It is the weekend so I would love to be able to do something with you, Uiharu, and Ruiko today. Maybe go shopping or something, just about anything is okay with me. Besides Raiden won't let me train today after what happened yesterday, he would be wanting me to take it easy today," Mikoto explains.

"Great! I'll call them and get ready myself!" Kuroko says as she leaps for her uniform and phone in order to get ready.

It wasn't too long after when the whole group had gotten together in the shopping district.

"This feels wonderful! It's a beautiful day to go shopping!" Ruiko states as she stretches her back.

"Yes, and there is so much i'm going to be able to get that i have needed to get for a while," Uiharu says.

"Is there anything you are looking forward to getting Mikoto?" Ruiko asks.

"Not really. I just felt like doing something relaxing today. It's been too busy of a week for me recently so it would be a nice change of pace," Mikoto explains.

"Its like you have forgotten about yesterday Sissy," Kuroko points out.

"Believe me, i have not forgotten. I just want to keep my mind off of it," Mikoto explain.

"Well what's going on between you and that boy mikoto? His name was Touma wasn't it?" Ruiko asks mischievously.

"Nothing! I just know him as a friend! Nothing more!" Mikoto answers quickly as her eyes widen in panic at what her friend was insinuating.

"One thing for sure is that his power is really weird. What did Raiden say it was again?" Uiharu asks.

"His power is called Imagine Breaker. He has the ability to cancel out any esper ability with only the touch of his right hand. But only his right hand holds the power, so the rest of his body is fair game," Mikoto explains, looking back at everything she has learned about her friends strange power.

"Wow. And he beat Accelerator with it! i wonder what it might be like having that kind of power," Ruiko exclaims, thinking about the possibilities.

"You wouldn't want it. From what he has told me, Touma says that along with the power, he has absolutely no luck at all. I guess the power gets rid of any luck as well," Mikoto states.

 _That power is both the strongest and the weakest power I have ever seen. In a normal fight it is useless and gets rid of all your luck, but against an esper it is the strongest power._

"Come on! Lets begin shopping!" mikoto says quickly as she takes off towards the nearest store, forcing the rest of the group to follow.

They spend about 2 hours in different stores, with Ruiko and Kuroko buying clothes, and Uiharu buying stuff she needed for her classes. Mikoto didn't really buy anything just yet, but she did have her eyes on a Gekota t shirt, but she was waiting for later to get it. They exit the store and are about to go to another when they see a commotion at another store. An explosion is seen from the store as a gang of espers run in and out, carrying loot and other stolen goods. Half of the espers were holding everyone in the store hostage, while the others gathered the loot. There was probably 20 of them in total.

"Oh no. Why does this always happen when we are having fun? Well I guess this is a time for judgement," Kuroko says with a sigh as she straps her judgment band onto her arm.

"Wait Kuroko! There are too many of them and they all seem like capable espers. You dont have a chance against them," Mikoto yells at kuroko, grabbing hold of her friends arm. Just from the look of the thugs, they all seemed very confident in what they were doing and would probably not have a problem dealing with one master teleporter.

"It's my job sissy. I have to go."

"No it's not your job to go and die uselessly. Let me go and handle them. I can at the least provide a distraction to get the hostages to safety," Mikoto says.

"You can't. First of all you are a civilian, and not from judgement, and secondly you don't even have your full power back yet!" Kuroko yells back.

"I don't need my power to win this fight. Ruiko can you please hold her back," Mikoto says. Ruiko does exactly that, grabbing hold of kuroko. If kuroko wanted to get involved, that would mean teleporting Ruiko into the situation as well and she would not risk that. She could only pray that Mikoto can handle the situation as Mikoto walks towards the store that is being robbed. Once she is within 20 feet of the store, the robbers notice.

Unknown to anyone in the area, the news stations were already broadcasting the events and were watching live as Mikoto confronted the robbers.

"Hey you kid! Get away from here unless you want to get hurt!" One of the thugs says to Mikoto, drawing a gun on her. Evidently he was not an esper, that or he just wanted to use a gun.

"I believe it should be you who runs," Mikoto replies calmly.

"Wait! Thats the Railgun from Tokiwadai! She is a level 5 esper! We don't stand a chance!" Another thug says.

"Yes thats right. I am Mikoto Misaka, the ace of Tokiwadai. Yet today I don't think i will be using my power to defeat you guys," Mikoto responds with a smile. She holds out her left hand, while touching her side with her right. A sheath teleports into her left hand and she quickly attaches it to her left side. Then with her right hand she draws the sword. Electricity runs through it as the blade turns on. It doesn't glow like the murasama blade, but the electrical current running through it shots out. It was the HF blade that Raiden had given Mikoto, and this was the first time she was going to put it to the test.

"So... Whos first?" Mikoto asks casually, as if it doesn't really matter, pointing the tip of the sword at the espers.

The robbers look at one another and then the one who had originally confronted mikoto opens fire. Yet mikoto reacts calmly and in the way that Raiden had taught her. She focuses her attention to the disturbances in the air caused by the bullet's flight. This is a technique that Raiden had focused many training days on. If you have a high enough reaction time and keen enough senses, you can follow the path of a bullet and know exactly where it is going. She spins her sword, intercepting every single one of the bullets fired at her. As the bullets get sliced in half, Mikoto slowly advances. Then when the robber runs out of ammo in his magazine and has to switch mags, Mikoto seizes the chance. She dashes forward, and with a flick of her wrist, she cuts his gun in half. The man responds by leaping backwards but wasnt fast enough. Mikoto catches up to him and punches him hard in the gut. As he collapses onto the ground, another robber fires his gun, but this time Mikoto just dodges the bullets. She charges the group, moving quickly as she slices the rest of their guns. Mikoto backs off as the robbers stand in shock at what just happened. Then one of them launches a fireball at her but Mikoto easily blocks it.

"Well it looks like at least one of you can hold your own without a gun. Lets see what you're made of," Mikoto says with a smile.

Mikoto charges the esper, who fires more fireballs at her. She either dodges them or blocks them with her sword, and gets up close. Her slices meet their target, as she opens up multiple cuts across the espers body. Nothing was fatal though it all hurt. In no time at all Mikoto had managed to knock out the first half of the robbers, and now turned her attention to the ones holding people hostage.

"Take another step forward and we will shot them!" One says as he buries his gun into a young girls head. This enrages Mikoto, who begins to scan the area around them. Behind the robbers was a lot of metal objects, just enough for each of them. She uses her ability to control the metal objects, slamming them into the backs of the robbers and knocking them away from their hostages. Mikoto charges forward, dealing devastating strikes against each one. She slices the guns of her opponents, making sure that they can't still shot the civilians who were trying to escape. Some of the robbers run out the door and mikoto follows. But as mikoto exits the building and takes only a couple of steps outside of it, the robbers turn with a smug look on their faces. That's when Mikoto hears a loud thump from behind. She turns to face the threat and is punched hard in the chest by a mech. As mikoto goes flying, her sword is knocked out of her grasp, burying itself tip down in the ground. She lands hard with the wind knocked out of her. As Mikoto struggles to get up, the mech charges again, ready to land another hard punch.

 _I can take this hit. It shouldn't do enough damage to put me out of the fight. I don't need to waste the energy on dodging the attack._

Yet Mikoto did not expect what was about to happen. Kuroko teleports in, prepared to take the hit for Mikoto. In hindsight it was a stupid move, as she could have just teleported Mikoto away, but that's not what she choose to do. Mikotos eyes widen as she sees her friend standing in front of her, ready to take the hit. Mikoto wasnt about to let that happen though, as she jumps to her feet and pushes Kuroko out of the way. Mikoto barely has any time left to react to the punch coming from the mech, but she manages to get her hands in the right place to block and activate her power. As the mechs fist connects with hers, a huge expulsion of electrical energy shots out. Mikoto is now locked in a pushing war with the mech.

"Why did you do that?! I was trying to protect you!" Kuroko yells at Mikoto, shocked by the change in events.

"Im sorry but i'm not letting you take a hit for me. Now if you want to help, go into the store and get everyone out and make sure that all the robbers that are down stay down. Can you do that for me Kuroko?" Mikoto asks as she struggles to hold back the mech.

"Right! I will do that Sissy, just please don't get hurt," Kuroko says as she begins to work her way into the building.

"I won't," Mikoto responds. She turns to look at the mech, and finally notices that it is autonomous. That meant she didn't have to worry about what she could do to it, as there was no life at stake. She smiles as she charges up her power to full strength, channeling it into her fists. She pulls her fist back and then punches the mech hard, sending it flying. It gets up quickly but is not quick enough as mikoto appears in front of it and sends a flurry of electrical punches against it. The following events seem one sided, as the nimble Railgun moves to fast for the mech to even land another hit. But then Mikoto gets too confident, and the mech manages to swipe her against the side. She lands but quickly gets back up, dodging another hit from the mech.

 _I have to finish this quickly. My power is still not at 100% so using it at this level is going to wear me out quickly._

Mikoto ducks over to where her sword lay embedded into the ground and pulls it out. As the mech swipes at her again, she dodges the strike then cuts the mechs arm off with one swipe of her sword. As the mech backs off from the blow, Mikoto leaps forward. She dodges the next strike from the mech, and then jumps up in front of its head. She launches a series of strikes into the mech, slicing her sword through it. She lands back onto the ground in a crouch as the mech crumbles into hundreds of pieces. Mikoto sheaths her sword as she stands back onto her feet.

 _Finally anti-skill is here. They can start collecting the robbers._

Mikoto watches as anti-skill begins to run around, arresting the robbers. Thats when she notices Kuroko walking towards her. Mikoto looks around, counting the robbers that were either in custody of being picked up. One was still missing.

"Kuroko! We are missing someone!" She yells out to her friend.

"I know. He escaped while I was fighting his friend. I don't know where he went Sissy!" Kuroko explains, worry in her eyes over the thought of losing one of the robbers.

"Go back into the building and check everywhere. I will stay here."

"Right, will do sissy" Kuroko responds and then teleports into the building.

Mikoto looks around, trying to see if she could find him trying to sneak out. Thats when she hears the sound of a car engine being gunned. She turns to see a car driving full speed towards her. Behind her was the only way away from this location and so the thug had to get past her to get to freedom. Anti-skill was in no position to stop it, but she was. She reaches into her pocket to grab a coin.

 _Wait! If I use my railgun I might end up using too much of my power. I can't risk using that much energy right now._

She puts the coin back into her pocket and waits as the robber gets closer and closer. Then at the last second, Mikoto draws her HF Blade once again and embeds it into the ground. Then she jumps up into the air to avoid the collision. The car hits the sword in the dead center of its front end, and gets cut cleanly in half. Only the roof of the car remained uncut as the now destroyed car came to a skidding halt. Mikoto lands and withdraws her sword from the ground, sheathing it once again. Then she teleports it back to its resting place using her waist band.

"Wow Mikoto! That was so cool!" Uiharu and Ruiko exclaim in unison as they run over to join their friend.

"Sissy! What happened?" Kuroko asks as she teleports next to her as well. She turns and sees the the now destroyed car, shocked at yet another turn of events. Mikoto hadn't even used her railgun to do that much damage, so just how powerful is she becoming?

"The last of the robbers have been caught, so lets get back to our shopping," Mikoto says, acting like nothing had happened. She wanted to get that Gekota shirt and she wasn't going to stick around to watch Anti-skill gather up the remaining thugs.

* * *

 _ **Okay so hopefully all of you enjoyed it. The next chapter may be a little longer in coming out, as it will be released sometime in may, probably around the 7th. If not then it is just delayed and I will post an announcement to tell all of you that. As always please leave a review if only to tell me how bad it is. If its good and you like it, please post a review to tell me so as well.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_Okay first of all i most apologize to everyone. I got way to busy in my life and almost completely forgot about this story. But i will no longer do that and expect at least semi regular updates for a month at the least. Today i am doing something special and posting 2 chapters instead of the usual one. Also I am going to inform you all of my plan. I plan to make two separate sequels to this story, with this story going to go about 38 or 40 chapters. Each sequel will lead to the other, with the first sequel not being as long as the other. I will explain more about the sequels on a later date but please tell me if you want sequels and what you want in them. As always please leave reviews of this chapoter and the next._

* * *

 **Chapter 8:**

The group continues their shopping, not knowing that their whole ordeal with those robbers had been broadcasted around Academy city. They don't know of the consequences that will happen until a while later. By the time they are done shopping, and begin to make their way home, it was already getting dark.

"Bye see you again tomorrow!" Uiharu and Ruiko exclaim as they turn towards their rooms.

"Bye, see you later."

Mikoto and Kuroko quickly teleport to their room, making sure that the dorm resident didn't notice their disappearance before they go to sleep. The next day they meet again with the others at the park.

"So what do you want to do today?" Ruiko asks.

"I don't know. Sissy, do you have any ideas?" Kuroko asks Mikoto.

"I don't have anything planned, sorry." Mikoto responds shaking her head. The group begins to think, trying to decide what to do when a familiar voice is heard from behind Mikoto.

"Well if it isn't the now even more famous Mikoto Misaka, the Ace of Tokiwadai," Raiden says.

Mikoto turns to see Raiden standing next to Touma. Touma didn't have his usual bag and Raiden didn't have his hood. Something was up but before she could ask, Uiharu does it for her.

"What do you mean by 'even more famous'?" She asks in confusion.

"Your fight with those robbers. It was shown all throughout Academy city. Almost everyone saw you fight, and defeat those guys barely ever using your power. Your fame just reached another level. I'm surprised you managed to leave Tokiwadai without being surrounded by classmates wanting to be your friend. A lot of talk is going on about others doing anything they can to get close to you now," Touma explains casually, as if it didn't matter to him.

 _Thats not good at all. What comes with more friends is more enemies. I have got to keep my eyes out._

"How do you know about that? And what are you doing here?" Kuroko asks accusingly.

"I just came here to congratulate her on a fight well fought. So good job Mikoto," Touma says, looking at Mikoto.

"Well ummmm, thanks I guess," Mikoto stutters out, turning her head away in embarrassment an action not unnoticed by Ruiko. She seemed to be the only one who was beginning to see how Mikoto responded differently around Touma.

"So Mikoto, did you like the sword? I know it was your first time using it for real," Raiden asks changing the subject ever so slightly.

"I did enjoy it. Very handy especially on a day like yesterday where I didn't want to use my power to its max. I just need more practice to get used to it, as it's not exactly like yours," Mikoto explains.

"Well it's yours to use, so use it whenever you want to. Now what were you trying to decide?" Raiden states.

"Well we were trying to think about what we could do today," Uiharu says.

"Well i'm not really the best at that. My normal routine is pretty boring, as all I really do is train all day," Raiden admits.

"Well that simply won't do." Ruiko says with a sigh.

"I know! How about we go to the beach! That should be relaxing and fun," Uiharu says, a hopeful gleam in her eyes.

 _Great, except for one little fact. Kuroko would be with us, and I have an idea on what she may try to do._

"Yah! That will be fun! Lets do it!" Ruiko agrees.

"Yah I would love to go to the beach," Kuroko says. This causes her to receive a look from Mikoto.

"I guess we can do that, but don't get any ideas Kuroko!" Mikoto says while giving her friend a hard look.

"I guess I will be joining you. Just to lie down and rest for a bit," Raiden says.

"Then I might as well join, I need to get away for a while," Touma responds.

"What would you possibly have to get away with?" Kuroko asks, not really believe Toumas motives.

"I have very crazy roommate who loves to just devour all food in sight. It hurts when you don't really have the money to afford what they eat, and they don't make any money themselves," Touma responds evenly. This seems to settle Kuroko down as she doesnt press any longer.

About an hour later they all meet up at the beach. The boys didn't really change their outfits, except for wearing tshirts and going from pants to shorts. The girls had changed into their swimwear as they had planned to go into the water. Once on the beach, Raiden finds a shady area and lays down, trying to rest. Touma does the same.

"So tell me again what they are doing here?" Kuroko asks once out of earshot.

"They just wanted to rest and they are my friends, so I wasn't going to say no," Mikoto responds.

"Do you really believe that? I mean is that their only motive and is that your only motive?" Ruiko asks, looking into Mikotos eyes to read her reaction.

"Okay why do you keep pressing that! First of all Raiden has a fiance! Secondly I only consider Touma as a friend, nothing more!" Mikoto yells in response.

"I don't know if I believe you about Touma. You always seem to react in a special way whenever he is around," Ruiko continues to press. But she shrinks back as sparks begin to fly from Mikoto. She turns and stalks off, finding a shady spot well away from anyone else and sitting down, staring out over the water. The rest of the girls go into the water, and Mikoto soon joins them once she has cooled off enough. They played around doing random water activities. When they exit, they notice that either of the boys had moved from their positions in a while.

"Whats up with those two? Wouldn't they have wanted to have fun?" Uiharu asks, looking over at Raiden and Touma.

"I bet you they were just watching, all guys are like that." Kuroko says, showing her disdain for men.

"From my point of view, it looks like Touma is asleep. Raiden on the other hand, I don't know," Mikoto comments. She walks over to where the guys lay. She notices immediately that she was right about Touma. He was in such a deep sleep she wondered if she could even shock him awake. She moves over to Raiden and kicks him. He turns his head to look at her, though the sunglasses he had on blocked his eyes from her.

"Were you watching us!?" Mikoto asks, shocked that he was still awake.

"No. I was just watching the sky. Its been awhile since I have done that," Raiden responds, turning his head to look back at the sky.

"Thats pitiful. You shouldn't be spending all of your time training. Take it easy some days and just have fun," Mikoto criticizes.

"Your right. Maybe I am too focused on training. Thanks Mikoto, now go back to your friends and do as you have told me. I'm going to stay here for a little bit," Raiden realizes with a smile. Mikoto can only sigh as she walks back to kuroko and the others.

 _I don't know if I got through to his thick head or not, but it was worth a shot._

Once back with the group they all go running back into the water. This was a day for fun and they were not going to let it go by without making the best use of it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

It has been a week since the group's trip to the beach. Not much had happened except for one very big thing. Mikoto was finding it hard to go through school without countless other girls running over and asking to be her friend, just like Touma and Raiden predicted. Normally this wouldn't be a problem, but it was beginning to become to much. When she had fought those robbers, she wasn't looking for more friends or fame but that is what she has received. Today is the first day in a week that Mikoto was able to get out without being rushed by people wanting to be her friend. The reason for the sudden disappearance of her new fans will be made obvious soon.

"Well, you look upset," A familiar voice sounds close by. Mikoto opens her eyes and stands straight. She had been leaning against a bench, her eyes closed and obviously upset about something when she had heard that voice as sparks had been flying around her. She looks over to see Ruiko and Uiharu standing in front of her.

"You have no idea. I never realized that being so popular can be so annoying," Mikoto responds with a sigh.

"Well you were popular before this all happened, so how much has actually changed?" Uiharu asks sincerely.

"Everything. Before people respected me. Now they respect me to the point of obsession. Imagine Kuroko but times by 100. Thats what im going through right now, and that's only from the people at tokiwadai!" Mikoto explains with destain.

"Wow, that is bad. One kuroko is enough but 100?! I would not be able to stand that," Ruiko exclaims in surprise.

Before Mikoto could respond, Kuroko just happens to teleport in, tackling Mikoto in a hug.

"Sissy! Where have you been? I have been so worried about you!" She asks, tightening her hug.

"Kuroko let go!" Mikoto yells, forcing her way out of her friends grasp.

Once she gets back to her feet and Kuroko is no longer lunging at her Mikoto explains,"I have been trying to get away from all my new 'fans'. I can't stand that much attention any longer."

"I know. I am just as upset as you are about this Sissy." Kuroko tries to comfort.

 _Yah I bet you are kuroko. You only care that now you're not the only one obsessed about me_

"So what do you guys want to do today?" Uiharu asks, trying to change the subject.

"I dont care as long as I dont have anyone stalking me today." Mikoto says.

"How about playing some video games?" Ruiko asks.

"Sounds good to me." The group was about to go to the arcade store when the sound of someone running towards them is heard. They turn to see a shape rounding the corner at such a high speed that sparks were sent out from where his hands and legs touched the group. He pulls to a stop in front of them, and it's only then that they recognize the person as Raiden. Part of why it took them so long to recognize him is because of his current state of being. His clothes were torn and he had battle wounds across his body. It is evident he just got away from a fight.

"Raiden! What were you doing moving at such a fast pace." Mikoto asks, stunned at her mentors sudden, and ragged appearance.

The look on his face was a grim one as he responded, seeming to not even be out of breath as he responds, "Something bad brought me here. I was talking to Touma just now. We had been doing some things together earlier today and so we were just walking down an alley when we were attacked. There was at least 15 espers in total that attacked us, all from tokiwadai and other prestigious schools."

"What!? Why would they attack you? Tokiwadai students don't have a need or want to hurt others," Kuroko exclaims in shock. Well at least that was true for most Tokiwadai students.

"Someone was there as well. Shokuhou Misaki if my ability to recognize faces is right. Isn't she the one nicknamed Mental Out?" Raiden asks.

"Yes. She goes to Tokiwadai and can control others but why would she want to attack you and Touma?" Kuroko asks back.

Raiden looks at Mikoto, who had already guessed the reason, as evident by how she was looking down along with an electrical field building up around her. He keeps his eyes on his apprentice and responds, "A while ago Shokuhou threatened Mikoto. She said that if Mikoto ever took away her friends, or became more popular than she was, that she would make her pay."

"Oh my god! But why did she attack you and Touma? Wouldn't she have gone after us since we are closer to her?" Ruiko asks.

"Recently during the nights Mikoto and I have been training again. She must have followed Mikoto once and saw me. Touma was also there every so often so she must have seen him too. We are both usually alone, so that makes us an easier target than all of you, since Mikotos usually always with you," Raiden explains.

"Nevermind how she found out! What happened to Touma!?" Mikoto yells as she grabs hold of Raiden shirt and forces him to look into her eyes. In that look he saw so many emotions, pain, panic, even love. He had known for a while that Mikoto was beginning to fall for Touma but this was even bigger evidence of that.

"I did not have murasama on me when we were attacked. We were outnumbered and were beginning to get overpowered. I had suggested that we run, and warn you of what's going on. By then we had noticed that they were not trying to kill us, so I think that's where Touma came up with his idea. He told me to run and warn you, while he held them back. He said that if anyone could reach you, I could. He said that he would most likely not make it. That's when we got separated by an explosion. Then I was under attack, so I ran to find you, knowing if I could find you then we still had a good chance of saving Touma from whatever plans Misaki held for him," Raiden explains, looking away.

"Where is Shokuhou now?" Mikoto demands. Nobody had ever seen Mikoto this forceful and it was definitely not an experience they want to have again. Lightning was flying everywhere, a miracle in of itself that it was not hitting anyone.

"I don't know but I can find out," Raiden says. He pushes Mikoto away and closes his eyes. Slowly projections of different computer screens appeared around him, all of them focused on different security cameras. He was searching every camera feed in academy city to find their target.

"How are you doing this?" Uiharu asks, stunned. This is definitely not something a human should be able to do.

"I know this is surprising to all of you and I promise to explain more in depth later. In short I am a Cyborg, half human half machine. Because of that I am able to access the internet like I am doing now." Raiden explains.

"Can you find them?" Mikoto asks not really focusing on Raidens statement, her determination to save Touma evident in her voice.

"Yes I found them. They are at our training grounds, Lets go!" Raiden says, stopping the projections. Mikoto leads the way as they take off to face off against Shokuhou and her minions.

It doesn't take them long to reach the training area. They are confronted by the sight of Shokuhou and her minions standing in the middle of the meadow. Mikoto runs forward but is stopped by the espers all drawing guns.

"What have you done to Touma!?" She yells over.

"So that's his name. Well it seems like you care enough about him. You should have thought about that before you took away my friends!" Shokuhou yells back. She flicks her wrist and a group of espers walks forward pushing Touma between them.

"Let him go!" Mikoto pleads.

"No! I will make you watch as I take one of your friends away!" Shokuhou exclaims, her eyes widening in madness. She then has her minions turn Touma so that he is facing her, then tries to use her power to take over his mind. But it doesn't work. Toumas imagine breaker blocks it.

"What in the hell? Why can't I control you?!" Shokuhou asks.

"Didn't you know? My power is called Imagine breaker , I have the ability to cancel out any other power. Yours will never be able to take over my mind." Touma responds, leaning over to spit out some blood from a bleeding lip.

"Find then I will just have to take you away in a different way!" Shokuhou yells as she draws a gun.

"Shokuhou don't! I'm sorry! Please don't kill him!" Mikoto pleads, taking another step forward before she is again stopped by the sheer number of guns pointed at her.

"No. You took my friends away and a sorry is not good enough!" Shokuhou yells back, her eyes still filled with a crazyness not really ever seen in her eyes before.

"I didn't mean too! I never wanted all of this attention! I was just trying to protect people! You can have your friends, I just want to live in peace with my friends! Please don't hurt him!" Mikoto pleads, and as she says the last part her eyes begin to fill with tears.

Shokuhou seems to hesitate at this. Maybe Mikoto got through to her. But then she fires the gun anyways. The bullet hits Touma in the chest and he falls down in pain. Then Shokuhou kicks him hard in the chest, sending him flying backwards, landing hard on the ground. Blood begins to seep from the wound, as Shokuhou walks over to finish him off.

"No!" Kuroko yells out, the first time she has ever reacted to seeing Touma get hurt. Maybe she was getting used to his presence and considering him a friend. She was about to teleport over to rescue Touma when Raiden grabs a hold of her.

"Dont. Even if you get to him, you won't be able to teleport him away. It would be suicide!" He explains. He turns to look at the others, noting the horrified looks on Uiharu's and Ruikos faces. Mikoto's was different though. Her face was set and stony, and Raiden could feel an enormous anger rising inside of her. He realizes what's about to happen and leaps into action.

"Get back!" He yells out as he pushes the others backwards and putting himself between them and Mikoto and just in time too.

"Nooooooo!" Mikoto yells out as she begins to power up to the extreme. Electricity flies out all around her as her powers get stronger. Her hair begins to flash and glow, then turns to that electrical blue That raiden was familiar with. Her eyes begin to darken, with electricity flowing through them. The power flowing around her begins to condense, flowing into her body. The anger and pain she had experienced from seeing Touma get shot was all she needed. Finally in a huge discharge of electrical energy, the transformation ends. The blast sends Raiden and the others backwards but wasn't enough to affect Shokuhous group. Raiden watches with the others as the smoke clears and the pain of the electricity hitting his back subsides. Before he could even see her, he could sense her power, as it was stronger than anything he had ever felt before. Then the smoke clears, revealing Mikoto in her level 6 form. Her hair was a clear electrical blue, her eyes were completely dark except for the bolts of electricity flowing through them. Her body didn't change much but it flowed with the tremendous power that she now had.

She was now the first level 6 to ever appear, and with that came a huge change to her life.

* * *

 _Okay so this is one of my favorite chapters in the whole story that i have written so far. Seh has finally achieved level 6, an achievement that nobody else has made. Will it be enough to save Touma? Im not going to tell you. The chapter that holds the answer should be up during the weekend. As always please leave a review and i hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as i did making it._


	10. Chapter 10

_Okay so Here is chapter 10. Its not too long of a chapter but it holds alot of information on what to comes. It also reveals a few things about how mikoto is going to change over the next few chapters. I will not tell you what the changes are, but this chapter should help you figure out sdme of them._

* * *

"What are you?! Shokuhou asks in shock, though she keeps the gun pointed at Toumas head.

It Takes Mikoto a moment to realize what just happened, but once she does her eyes completely darken as electricity flows through them.

"I am Mikoto Misaka, the first level 6 in academy city. I told you to not hurt my friends, but you did anyways. Not just that, but now you are threatening to kill Touma. You want to know something? He was the last person you would have wanted to do this too, as he is not just a normal friend to me any longer. I love him, and now you will pay for what you have done to him!" Mikoto yells out, and chargers forward at unbelievable speed. Shokuhou fires the gun, hoping that by killing him she could break Mikoto mentally but Mikoto was faster still. She used her power to control the path of the bullet, pulling it just to the side of touma. Then in a blink of a second, she was between Shokuhou and Touma. She punches the gun so hard that it disintegrated, and her fist just kept going. It collides with Shokuhous chest, sending her flying backwards and hard into a tree. Mikoto turns and looks over Touma. He was bleeding badly from the wound in his chest and was barely conscious. But still he managed to turn his head and smile at her saying, "Sorry I failed you zapper."

"No don't be sorry. I'm the one that should be sorry. You saved me so many times, but the first chance I get to save you, I fail," Mikoto says quietly, her voice filled with sadness.

"You haven't failed me yet and I don't think you ever will." Touma replies. Mikoto grabs hold of his body and lifts him into her arms. She kept her power concentrated, so that it would not touch him. Then she began to walk back to raiden and the others. She makes it there quickly, and lays Touma down next to Ruiko and Uiharu.

"Please can you help him?" She asks, only her voice betraying how much she cared for Toumas life.

"Yes Mikoto. We can help him. Luckily Ruiko and I know how to do basic medicine. We can probably get him stable," Uiharu says, glad to be of help and holding back her shock at Mikotos new transformation.

"Wow Mikoto you look different!" Ruiko exclaims, looking over her friends new look.

"I feel different. The power, it's so much. And the rage, I could not be more angry at someone than I am right now at Shokukou." Mikoto explains as she stands back up.

"I don't want you to kill her. Please Mikoto, don't kill her." Touma whispers, barely loud enough for Mikoto to hear but she did hear it.

 _He said my real name! He must be serious about this then. Fine I will let her live even though I really want to kill her._

"I won't kill her." Mikoto says as she begins to walk back towards Shokukou and her minions.

"Kill her!" Shokukou orders her minions. As they were told the ones that had guns open fired. Mikoto countered with her power, using magnetics to easily change the path of so many bullets at once. Then as she got closer and closer she switched from just deflecting the bullets to completely blocking the bullets. Then when she was still only 15 yards away, she stops. She kneels down and puts her hand on the ground. First of all, electrical currents flows through every single gun in the area, and destroys them. Then as the minions recoil in shock, she uses her iron sand. The Iron sand flows out of the ground all around Shokukous group. Then one by one her iron sand slams into the espers, knocking them into trees, or sending them flying or causing them to fall unconscious from multiple wounds. The iron sand dissipates as Mikoto sends more electrical energy through the air. One esper from one of the other prestigious school runs towards her. He sends a stream of fire at her, but it is blocked by her electricity. Another creates a strong wind to try and stop Mikoto from advancing but Mikotos electrical attacks reach her too and knocks her unconscious. It doesn't take her long to have eliminated all 15 espers in one way or another. She shocks each unconscious body with her powers in order to make sure they stay unconscious. She didn't want anyone interfering. Mikoto charges forward, punching Shokukou in the gut, then slammed an elbow down onto her back to send her to the ground. Then she uses an electrical blast to send Shokukou flying into a tree. Somehow Shokukuo gets back to her feet, but coughs up some blood from the hits she just received. She realizes that if she is going to save herself she needs to try to get control of Mikoto. That should be easy enough, since Mikotos anger gives her an access point. So she does just that, trying to force her way into Mikotos head. But it isn't working and before she could react another bolt of electricity hits her.

"Did you really think you could get into my head right now? Yes anger gives you an access point so if it was any other situation it would probably have worked. But I am angry at YOU. That makes it so that you can never get into my head. Now you will feel the wrath of a level 6 electromaster!" Mikoto yells as her dark eyes shot out more electricity. She sends an electrical wave behind Shokukou, then uses it to transport her whole body at the speed of light. Now she was behind her, and a strong hit to the back sends Shokukou flying once again. Then she uses that trick again to move over Shokukou as she struggles to get back to her feet. Mikoto grabs hold of her and begins to shock her violently, until Shokukou passes out. As her final foe is now defeated, Mikoto's rage begins to calm down. Yet she stays transformed, showing that now she doesn't need a strong emotion to activate this new form. She walks over to the group and takes a deep breath, and her body expels the energy, transforming and putting her back to her normal state. That's when she noticed one little problem. Her Tokiwadai uniform was not able to withstand that much electrical current through it. So during the battle it had slowly been dissolving. Now her uniform was only barely able to cover the parts of her body that needed covering and was showing a lot more skin than Mikoto wanted it too. She immediately squeals when she comes to this realization and drops down, trying to cover up everything she could. This was more like the Mikoto that they all knew then the one they had just been watching. This also causes a laugh from Ruiko, who had stepped away from helping Touma.

"Wow Mikoto, I didn't know that you were into stripping. It looks good on you," Ruiko teases.

"Shut up. I didnt want this," Mikoto says, refusing to look up. Thats when she felt arms wrap her tightly.

"Sissy! Your okay! That was amazing!" Kuroko says as she hugs Mikoto even tighter.

"Can we please not focus on that! Can we please get back to our room so I can get some new clothes?" Mikoto begs, hoping Kuroko would do as she asked.

"Even though I would prefer you to stay like this, I guess we can do that." Kuroko responds. Only a second later they teleport away, coming back a few minutes later. Once back Mikoto Runs over to where Uiharu was still working on Touma.

"How is he doing?" Mikoto asks as she leans over to look him over.

"Better but we need to get him to a doctor and quick."

"Then lets do that.

* * *

As always please help me out by reviewing this chapter. The next one will be out in a couple of days, as Im trying to get to the good parts faster, though this was in of itself a good part of the story


	11. Chapter 11

_okay so here is chapter 11. it is not a very long chapter but gives some much needed background for the rest of the story, and gets into the beginning of something new for Mikoto. So as always I hope you enjoy it with the next chapter hopefully coming on sunday and please leave a review, if you would like longer chapters please tell me._

* * *

Not too much later the group was waiting in the lobby for any news on Toumas condition. During this time they had plenty of opportunity to talk about what happened.

"So let's start from the beginning. Raiden you said you are a cyborg, how did that happen?" Mikoto speaks up first.

"It was probably about 3 years ago, I can't remember the exact date. I was captured by some enemies of mine and instead of trying to kill me, they decided to use me. They wanted to make a super soldier using nanomachines. So they did just that. Now my body is mostly nanomechanical, except for my brain and some other organs. almost every muscle and almost every ounce of skin on me is artificial. Also they added a way for my brain to connect to the internet so in that way I guess you can say they did change my brain slightly. It got them the desired effect, as after that I have had superhuman strength, speed, reaction time, and endurance. But they could not get rid of my memories so I killed them. Since then I have been doing things to use my new body in a way that helps the community. As they kept enough of my true body, I can still use my esper power. I had that before I was made into a cyborg, and i was a lot more reliant on it then than I am now," Raiden explains.

"So basically you are half human, half machine?" Ruiko concludes.

"Yes."

"Okay well that's not a problem. We will still be your friends," Uiharu states. It was weird to hear someone say that, after all most people would be terrified to have a cyborg as a friend.

"Okay now onto my question. Before you transformed Sissy, I believe you said something that I hope you did not say," Kuroko asks, looking at Mikoto. Mikoto at first looks down, not wanting to answer.

 _Damn it, that's right! I did say that I loved Touma. What am I going to do about that?_

"Well Sissy, did I just make that up and you didn't actually say those dreaded words?" Kuroko continues to press.

"Yes I did say those words. It's true," Mikoto says quietly, still not meeting anyone's gaze.

"What!" Kuroko exclaims, almost flying out of her chair. "Im going to kill him! He probably tricked you into liking him!" Kuroko was about to do just that when Mikoto grabs her arm.

"If you truly care for me then you would be happy right now. I'm dealing with a lot right now, and trying to advance on those feelings is the least of my worries. I doubt he even feels the same way," This managed to calm Kuroko down somehow but Ruiko still had something to say.

"Actually Mikoto I think you are wrong to guess that he doesn't feel anything for you. Through that whole fight he was only worried about how you were doing, and not his own well being. I think he does have feelings for you, but doesn't know it yet or doesnt want to act on them until he knows you feel the same," Ruiko explains what she was thinking,

"Well either way we will cross that bridge when we get to it. I have bigger worries now," Mikoto responds, dismissing any further advances towards that question.

"So Mikoto what are you going to do now that you are a level 6?" Raiden asks. This causes Mikoto's eyes to widen in horror.

"I don't really know. What if someone remembers what happened, or someone saw what happened. If they tell the city then I will be taken away to be experimented on. That's not what I want to happen," Mikoto says at first, but then she comes to another realization and begins to cry. She whispers to Raiden, "No! That means that all of those 10000 deaths were for nothing. I reached level 6, not Accelerator. They killed so many, for it all to be in vain!"

Raiden places his hands on her shoulders and moves to kneel in front of her, forcing her to look him in the eyes and says, "Nothing is ever in vain! Get that into your head! Their deaths gave you a strength you never knew you had, without them you reaching level 6 would not have happened so soon and Touma would have died. As for the city finding out about your level 6, I have already taken steps to stop that. All video evidence of what happened is gone, and there was nobody else around. All those espers you fought, you also erased their memories of today. They wont remember what happened. Also you are not permanently level 6, you need to transform to reach that. That means you can hide that power. Only ever use it as a last resort, and if they do come for you, they will have to get through us first!"

"Yeah Sissy! We will all stand up for you!" Kuroko joins in.

"Thanks, it means alot to have your support guys."

"Another issue that needs to be covered is what are you going to do about your clothes?" Raiden asks.

"Well I know now that I can't transform while wearing my uniform, that was too embarrassing," Mikoto says, remembering her earlier embarrassment.

"I can make you some clothes that will be able to handle the current, but I won't be able to make them into a Tokiwadai uniform. So in order to wear them you would have to be planning on going level 6," Raiden says.

"Thats good enough for now I guess. Thanks mentor," Mikoto replies.

"Okay then. As soon as I finish with it, would you be willing to train in your new form?" Raiden asks.

"Yes. I believe I want to tests its limits as much as you do."

"Good. Then I shall get going, got work to do. I suggest you go to check on Touma by yourself. He will want to see you," Raiden says as he gets up and leaves. Once he leaves Mikoto also stands up.

"Im going to do as he said. I'll be back soon." Mikoto says as she walks towards Toumas room. She gets there and knocks on the door hearing a "Come in". She pushes the door open and walks into the room.

"Hey Zapper." Touma says once she gets in view.

"Wow I thought things would have changed after you said my real name last time we talked," Mikoto says with a smile, trying to hide her pain at seeing him injured. He was sitting in the bed, but even then the bandages used to cover his wound were obvious. They must hurt a lot, causing Mikoto to shudder from the thought of the pain.

"Its nothing. I have been hurt worse. I'm just glad that you got out of it okay." Touma says, having noticed Mikoto's refusal to look at his wounds.

"If that was supposed to be reassuring it wasn't. That only makes me think of what other wounds you could have had. And i'm not okay, my whole world is different now," Mikoto replies as she moves to sit down next to the bed. She puts her hand on the bed as she looks down. Touma looks over, moving his hand to cover hers, causing her to look up.

"Hey, if anything it has changed for the better. I heard what you said before you transformed, about your feelings towards me. I cant be more surprised but i'm happy. That means we can get through this, Together," Touma states. Mikoto smiles as his eyes meet hers and she turns her hand so she can squeeze his. She responds with a voice filled with emotion "Together"


	12. Chapter 12

_Before I move on to anything else I must first thank all of you that read this story and reviewed it. I have gotten more reviews from chapter 11 than any previous chapter and Im loving it. For those that reviewed with an account, i will respond to you directly, but to the guests that reviewed I will respond though this. The first point I saw come up is that some people would like it if Touma calls Mikoto "Biribiri" instead of "Zapper". The reason why I have been using Zapper is because it comes from the English dub, which is what I am using as the basis of my story. I might change this for the sequels but for consistency I am Going to keep having Touma call her Zapper. To the next point, Yes the idea of Mikoto finding out about Index will come up during the story, but I dont plan on it having any real impact on Toumas and Mikotos relationship. I was not a big fan of the Index and Touma stuff that happened in the original series so for this story they are going to be having a brother sister relationship. At First Mikoto might have a problem with Touma living with Index, But I plan on having Mikoto and Index getting closer than they ever did in the series, maybe even becoming friends. Next point is that most people want longer chapters, and I am working on that. This chapter is a little bit longer than the last 2 so please tell me if this lenght is good, or if it needs to be longer. Last point was that in the series Ruiko and Uiharu call Mikoto " Misaka-san". Now I cant give up to much on why I am not doing that, but one reason is that its for consistency. I Did it in the beginnning and i dont really want to go back and change all of the chapters because of it._

 _So before_ _I let you all read this new chapter, I want to thank you for everything. I took all of your suggestions to heart, and you will begin to see changes in the story, if not in this one, then in the sequels. I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

It was only 3 days later that Touma was almost completely back to his normal self. He was still sore from the wound but it was healing. Kuroko had almost accepted Mikotos and Toumas new relationship, though not quite as she kept trying to convince Mikoto to stop it. Today they were going to meet with Raiden to resume Mikotos training. So they were all at their usual meeting location.

"How long is Raiden going to take? He said he has a new place to take us to correct?" Kuroko paces impatiently. She was refusing to look at Mikoto and Touma on the bench together. Mikoto had hardly left Toumas side since the battle, only leaving when she couldnt be with him. Truthfully Kuroko was the only one upset by this, as both Uiharu and Ruiko were happy for their friend.

"Thats what Mikoto said. He should be here soon," Uiharu says patiently. Just as she says that they see Raiden walking towards them. Once he gets close Kuroko stops her pacing.

"Finally you are here! Can we get going please?" Kuroko asks impatiently.

"Patience young one. We leave when everyones ready," Raiden replies calmly. This annoys Kuroko as it wasn't like Raiden was that much older than the rest of them.

"We are ready," Mikoto says as Touma and her walk to join the rest of the group, interrupting before Kuroko could come up with some kind of retort.

"Okay then. Its a trip so lets hurry," Raiden replies and the group sets off following him.

It takes them about an hour and 15 minutes of walking till they reach a huge clearing on the outskirts of the city.

"Is this the new training grounds?" Ruiko asks.

"Not quite, but I will show you." Raiden replies. He walks over to a rather odd looking stone. He touches it and an electrical panel shows up. He puts in a code and the panel goes away. Then the ground begins to shake. A huge entrance way opens up infront of them. He signals for the group to go inside. One everyone enters, the entrance closes behind them and the lights turn on. What they saw was amazing. It was a huge underground base, complete with separate rooms and other things. There was a large area designated for training, as its surroundings were blocked off and electric proof. Then there was what seemed like a control room as well as a hanger.

"Wow! This place is huge!" Ruiko exclaims in shock. She wasnt the only one staring in amazement. Mikoto, Uiharu, Touma, and Kuroko had the same looks. Kuroko begins teleporting all over, looking through the entire place. She returns with an even bigger look of fascination having seemingly forgot about her earlier annoyance towards Raiden.

"What could you use such a big base like this for?" She asks Raiden.

"I wouldn't really be using all of it. Most of it is a just in case addition. I am going to be living here from now on, along with my fiance who is moving here soon," Raiden explains.

"Does she know about you being a cyborg?"Uiharu asks quietly.

"Yes. I meet her after that incident," Raiden clarifies.

"So where is the training area?" Mikoto asks, ready to get started.

"I will show you. But first here's this." Raiden says as he hands Mikoto a pile of clothes. She gives him a confused look.

"Whats this for?"

"Those are your level 6 clothes. I kept them simple with it looking like a normal tshirt and shorts. I modeled it after those clothes you were wearing when we first meet. They should fit you just fine. They will also keep track of your power, so that we can accurately judge how strong you are in level 6," Raiden explains.

"Okay sounds good but where can I change?"

"Look to the first room on the left. Thats a bedroom you can change in," Raiden points to the room he was talking about.

"Okay then I will be back soon."

Mikoto was right about being quick, as it didn't take her longer than a few minutes to change. This was the first time any of the girls had seen her in anything other than her uniform.

"Wow mikoto, I know it's only something simple but holy shit do you look different." Ruiko says in shock. Kuroko was getting that crazed look in her eye again and that worried Mikoto.

"I know. I'm beginning to get tired of wearing the tokiwadai uniform all the time now." Mikoto replies.

"But that doesn't matter. Even if you don't want to, the school will force you too," Kuroko says regrettably.

"I don't care. At this point i'm going to do what I want, and I don't care what the school has to say about it," Mikoto says rebelliously. She was tired of someone else always telling her what to do, especially the schools and the scientists.

"Let's move on. Come follow me." Raiden says. He leads the group into a room. It was a control room for the training grounds. Between them and the training grounds was a door and a large thick window.

"This is where everyone but Mikoto and I will be. Stay in here so nothing stray hits you. You will be able to hear and see everything that goes on and we will be able to hear you. Understood?" He asks. The group nods their heads so Raiden takes mikoto into the training room.

He stands on the other side of the room as he talks to mikoto. "Okay so can you please go full power in level 5 so we can record your power?" He asks.

"Right" mikoto says as she powers up. She reaches her max quickly, clocking in at an astonishing amount. It was that of the strongest lightning bolt ever recorded. Also the light show produced was quite impressive.

"Okay now go to level 6," Raiden says.

"Okay i will try." Mikoto pushes her power even further. As the power begins to build up inside her, she begins to transform. Then in another discharge of energy, she reaches the transformation. Her hair was that special blue once again but her eyes were a little different. Instead of being completely dark like they were before, you could now barely see a lighter center. Lightning still flowed through her eyes however. Now this was definitely an amazing sight, as electricity flowed around Mikoto and her body glowed from the energy within her.

"Wow so the transformation is not hard for you anymore. Lets look at the numbers…. Holy shit!" Raiden says after seeing the data.

"What is it?" Touma asks over the speaker.

"Her power is at least 20 times that of her max level 5 power…." Raiden says. This was astonishing. A power increase of that magnitude is enough to wipe out almost all of academy city at once.

"Are you at your max?" Raiden asks Mikoto hesitantly, kinda afraid of her answer.

"No. Id say that im only at about 20% of my max power in this form. I can't tell for sure though, as im still getting used to it," Mikoto answers, not knowing the gravity of what she just said. If this was only 20% then full power would put her at about a 100 times increase over her level 5 powers. That is a number so large, that wiping out a continent would be no problem for her.

"Okay then stay at that level. Im going to see how well you can handle my attacks now," Raiden says. Then without warning he puts his hands forward and yells out "Final! Flash!"as the beam of energy flies towards mikoto, she just stands still. Then as it gets 10 feet of her, a barrier of electricity stops it. There it struggles against the barrier, until mikoto pushes back. The wave was shattered in seconds, with mikoto showing little effort. Then through the smoke Raiden charges, trying to punch mikoto in the gut. Yet she easily dodges the strike, along with every other strike he launches. He tries to use his power again to catch her off guard, but her barrier blocks it. Then she moves faster than light to the other side of the room.

"My turn," She says. She launches lightning strikes at him. He managed to dodge them but they were hitting with such force that even dodging the main strike, he was still hit by the scattered electricity. Then she catches him off guard by closing the range and trying to hit him up close. He manages to draw murasama in time, blocking the strike with the hf blade. But even that wasnt able to fully restrain Mikotos attacks and he was launched backwards. Another wave of electricity comes flying at him, and he tries to block it with a wave of his own, but it fails, now having to dodge once again.

"Okay stop. I get it. A level 4 is nothing against you," Raiden says as he catches his breath.

"And I have still only remained at 20%. I would have to fight a level 5 to even get close to using more power correct?" Mikoto asks, walking casually up to her mentor.

"In terms of power yes, but not in overall skill!" He then draws murasama in a sweeping slice. Mikoto barely dodges and leaps backwards.

"Okay I see how it is. I guess you want to have a sword fight against a level 6," Mikoto says with a smile.

She touches her side, activating the waist band, and teleporting in her sword. She draws it and attaches the sheath to her side once again. Raiden charges and Mikoto blocks his strike with her sword. Strike after strike rains down, but each one she either dodges or blocks. Her ability to react at such a greater speed than before was making up for her lesser experience in using a sword. They were about equals at this too, eventually causing Raiden to admit that neither could win that fight. They both sheath their swords.

"So what now?" Mikoto asks.

"Touma and Kuroko! Can you please enter the room!" Raiden yells out.

 _What is he planning. Surely he isn't going to have me fight them too. I don't want to hurt either of them. Touma still isn't fully healed._

As the two enter raiden explains, "okay so my idea is to find out if Toumas power can affect yours at level 6. Also I want to see if you can sense where kuroko is going to be teleporting. Both would be useful information to know."

"Oh okay. Who first?" Mikoto responds.

"Ill go first." Kuroko says. She begins to teleport around randomly. Mikoto closed her eyes to focus. Sure enough she was able to feel slight disturbances in the electrical fields around her whenever kuroko teleported. This was different from her previous training following a bullet's path. With a teleport there is no path to lead you to the final destination. Instead there is just a small point in space where everything else vanishes and that is what Mikoto is now able to sense.

"Yes I can sense her. In fact i can tell exactly what she is going right now…." Mikoto says with a smile. She uses her new power to move as quickly as the lightning she uses. With that she got out of that location a second before Kuroko teleports in. She lands in a spot that no longer has a mikoto on it. Touma and the others could not hold back a laugh from another one of kuroko plans not working out. This time however it was mikoto that sneaked up on kuroko. She grabs hold of Kuroko from behind, and doesnt even need to apply a shock. Her body in its level 6 form was enough to shock her.

"Well I think she has learned her lesson Mikoto," Touma says. Mikoto lets go of kuroko who falls on the ground looking a little crispy.

"How is your touch still so electrifying in so many ways?" Kuroko croaks out.

"So whats next?" Mikoto asks. She had decided to ignore kuroko for now.

"Well Touma, lets see if you can cancel out her level 6 abilities." Raiden says. With this Touma places his right hand onto mikotos shoulder, and something weird happens. It cancels out all electricity on that arm, but everywhere else it continues to flow. Then he begins to feel a great heat, and removes his hand. He blows on it as the palm of his hand is red hot. Immediately the current returns to Mikotos arm, as if Touma had never even touched it.

"I have never had that happen before!" Touma exclaims.

"Yes. It seems like her power is too strong for even yours to hold back indefinitely. You can temporarily stop it but not for long. Thats really interesting." Raiden concludes.

"Anything else we need to do?" Mikoto asks, beginning to feel a little uncomfortable.

"No. You can do what you want now."

With that mikoto takes a deep breath, and her transformation ends. This time however, it didnt end so dramatically as the first time. Her new clothes had handled the current extremely well, as there was no apparent damage to the outfit. Mikoto then activates her waist band once again, teleporting the sword and sheath away.

"Well then, can we see more of this place?" She asks Raiden.

"yah sure. What do you want to see? He responds

"Everything."


	13. Chapter 13

_So I am again astonished by the positive reviews I am getting. I could not be happier than I am right now. What started as a story That I was only making just to make it, has become a story I look forward to posting and hearing about everyone liking it. So to begin one, I noticed that alot of people loved the way that I explain just how much stronger Mikoto is even shocked, some even saying that they fear what may happen if Mikoto gets pissed off enough. Well I can assure you that later in this story, someone does manage to piss her off enough to go to a high powered level 6, and it does not end well for city officials... Though Im not going to give any more hints towards that. Others commented about how much they are loving Mikotos and Toumas new relationship and that brings me to my question for you readers. I have this story rated M, and I raised Mikotos age from 14 to 15, thus putting her in her last year of Middle School. I did this all for a reason, so that I could take their relationship as far as I would like it to go, including that one step during the third story that i am making. The second one will have her be at the same age as in this story, 15, while the third story she will have just turned 16. Now My question to you is if you want me to actually take it to that step. If so tell me if you want it as part of the main story, or as its own separate post. I would really like a response to this question from as many people as possible. Also I want to inform you all that from now on, no chapter will be less than 1,500 words. If that still seems to little for anyone, please let me know as well. As always please enjoy this chapter and leave a review._

* * *

They spent about an hour walking around, looking at every room till they finally get to Raidens favorite. It was the RND room, or research and development room. He opens the door and walks in, with the rest of the group following him.

"What is this place?" Uiharu asks as the room lights up, showing all different kinds of creations.

"This is where I let the crazy creations in my head be made. Everything I have built starts in a room like this." Raiden explains. Everyone starts to walk around, looking at every little thing. Then Touma finds something that looks like it is a gauntlet, one that goes on a person's wrist and arm.

"Whats this?" He asks, bringing it Raiden.

"Put it on then flick your wrist. Then you will find out." Raiden responds with a simple smile. Touma does as Raiden said, sliding the gauntlet onto his left arm. Then when he flicks his wrist, the gauntlet begins to transform. It forms up to a shield (very much like captain americas in shape) on his arm. The shield looks like it was designed to resist almost any attack.

"Wow thats cool! You built this?" Touma says in disbelief.

"Yes I did. It was one of my earliest designs. I have a new version that has more capabilities so you can keep that one. Just flick your wrist again to put it back to normal," Raiden explains. Touma does just that, preferring to not walk around with a shield always open.

"Whats this?" Ruiko asks. She was holding what seemed like a metal briefcase with a weird electrical device in it. But everyone knows that its something else, as nothing is ever how it looks with Raiden.

"Put it on the ground,the side with the light up and step on the back end. You will find out," Raiden explains how to activate it. The curiosity gets the better of Ruiko and she does as Raiden said. the moment her feet touch the suitcase it begins to open up. Then the parts of the suitcase begin to form an armor around Ruiko. Finally the armor fully surrounds Ruiko, giving her a very unique look. The color of the armour was a white with 2 green stripes, and it had what looked like a peaked metal hood over her head. In the palm of the hands were these weird devices as well as there being that initial weird light from the suitcase form now being in the direct center of her chest.

"Wow! Is this a suit of armor?" Ruiko exclaims.

"Yes, I call it the iron warrior. Its basically a self defense unit for its user, as in those devices in your palms are energy blasters that work alot like my power. Basically it can give a level 0 a power equivalent to a level 4 as long as they are in the suit," Raiden explains.

"Wow can I keep it!?" Ruiko asks.

"Yes go ahead, I dont need it anymore, thats back from before I became a cyborg. You only need to think of getting out of the suit for the suit to then go back into its suitcase form," Raiden says. Ruiko does so and then picks up the suitcase.

"Hey what is this?" Mikoto was looking at a huge object hidden under a tarp. It was a little bigger then a truck, but not as big as a bus.

"That is a fighter jet I designed for the United States military. Much of the details is still classified so I cant tell you or show you but I can say this. It is one of my best creations." Raiden explains.

"Oh okay. Another secret to add to the mystery that is Raiden," Mikoto says, turning back to her mentor with a smile.

"You know me too well Mikoto."

"Well i'm hungry so can we please go back out? Let's find a good place to eat." Kuroko says.

"Sounds good, just let me change back into my uniform." Mikoto responds, leaving the room to change. Not too much later the group had finished their meals at a restaurant and were just enjoying a walk through the city.

"I gotta go, there are still some things I need to handle back at my apartment," Touma eventually says.

"Okay then. Use that new shield of yours if you get into any danger," Mikoto replies evenly but her eyes betrayed her pain at watching him leave.

"I will. Enjoy the rest of the night zapper," Touma says as he takes off to do what he needs to do, probably involving getting Index something to eat..

"Wow Mikoto, you really have fallen head over heels for him," Ruiko says the moment Touma gets out of earshot.

"Maybe I have, maybe I haven't. It shouldn't really matter either way. As long as nothing bad happens its all good," Mikoto responds with a glare not really enjoying Ruikos constant pushing with that subject.

"It has been a long day. How long till you have to be back at your dorms?" Raiden asks changing the subject.

"Uiharu and I dont really have a set time, Mikoto and kuroko do though," Ruiko explains.

"Yah ours sucks. It used to be 10pm but we managed to get it extended to 11pm. Still not long enough though," Kuroko says with a groan.

"Yah it could be worst though, we could have it sooner, or we could get in a fight that causes us to miss it… oh no." Mikoto was saying until she notices a certain group walking towards them. It was ITEM, with their leader Shizuri in the front.

"Not again.." Raiden groans, stepping forward to stand between the 2 groups.

As the two groups face off, Ruiko tightens her grip on her new suitcase armor, incase a fight broke out and she would need to use it.

"Well if it isnt a coincidence meeting you here Railgun, and whoever you are," Shizuri says, her voice filled with distaste as she looks between Mikoto and Raiden, ignoring the rest of Mikotos group.

"What are you doing here? Did you slip out of whatever hole I left you in or what?" Mikoto taunts back.

"Hey brat! Shut up or I will shut your mouth for you! This is Shizuri Mugino you are talking to!" Frenda says in anger.

"And that is Mikoto Misaka, the ace of Tokiwadai you are talking to!" Kuroko yells back.

"Everyone just stop! We dont need to fight right now! What do you want Shizuri?" Raiden yells, trying to defuse the situation.

"I dont want anything other than the chance to settle a score. The Railgun got away from me once before, and I wont let it happen again!" Shizuri says as she charges up one of her blasts. She fires it at Mikoto who had stepped out from behind Raiden. But Mikoto easily blocks the blast, using her powers to cancel it she moved in a blink of an eye to a position across the street. Unknown to everyone else, she was only instantaneously using her level 6 powers, so to not destroy the clothes she was wearing and reveal that she was a level 6. From everyone else's perspective, it looked like she was never transforming.

"You know if you wanted to fight you could have just asked me. I would have been willing to give you a second chance at beating me. But I do need to warn you, i am alot stronger than I was when we first fought," Mikoto says, casually sitting down on a bench, as if nothing was happening.

"Why you little brat! I will show you what real strenght is!" Shizuri yells out, her voice filled with anger. She charges up a huge blast and fires it at Mikoto. This time mikoto blocks it again, not even moving from her position on the bench. As her electricity keeps up the barrier around her that is blocking the meltdown attack, she says, "You havent learned. So far your attacks are doing nothing to me. I suggest you leave, before I decide to fight back."

"I will not walk away from a fight!" Shizuri says stubbornly.

"Well I warned you. For someone who has more experience than I do, you are still so stubborn," Mikoto forces her power outward, destroying the meltdown attack. Then she moves as fast as she could, activating her level 6 power for just a split second, and gets behind Shizuri. Only a split second later she grabs hold of her, and shocks her. Shizuri falls to the ground unconscious, with Mikoto appearing back at her original place besides Raiden.

"Wait what!" Frenda exclaims in shock over seeing Shizuri fall.

"Leave now unless you want to suffer the same fate. Take her with, I dont think you would want to leave her like this," Mikoto suggests. Shizuri was laying on the ground completely unconscious with her clothes torn up and her body smoking form the sheer power of the electricity that had flowed into her.

The ITEM Members dont seem happy about this, but they know the odds are against them.

"We will be going now, but dont think this is over Railgun!" Frenda yells. She and her teammates begin to carry Shizuri back the way they came. Once out of earshot, Mikoto takes a deep breath.

"Now that was more difficult than expected." She says, shaking her head.

"Sissy you were amazing! Who was that?" Kuroko asks as she leaps on mikoto.

"That was Shizuri Mugino, the fourth ranked level 5 in academy city. She has a personal grudge against Mikoto," Raiden explains.

"Wow and you handled her like she was nothing," Ruiko says in awe.

"But you had to go to level 6 right mikoto, I felt a change in your power," Raiden asks.

"Yes. I used it sporadically so that nobody would actually see me transform. And i kept it to a minimum, so to not damage my uniform." Mikoto explains.

"Well its over now, but i suggest you all get home, they might return. Im going to head back to my base." Raiden suggests.

"Right. Lets get going girls."

* * *

 _You can't fill your cup until you empty all it has_  
 _You can't understand what lays ahead_  
 _If you don't understand the past_  
 _You'll never learn to fly now_  
 _'Til you're standing at the cliff_  
 _And you can't truly love until you've given up on it_


	14. Chapter 14

_I am so happy that everyone liked last chapter. It makes me feel so good. I noticed many of you could not believe how quickly I am writing, so I feel like I need to give some kind of response to that. I have most of the story, up to chapter 34 saved and completed. But everyday I go through and change bits and peices of it based on the reviews that i receive. Currently the document sits at 164 pages in length. That is by far the longest story I have ever written (it is the third story i have written, but the first on this site.) That is how I am able to get chapters up so quickly. But the changes I do make over time do add up, like this chapter for example. It was half the lenght it currently is until i started tinkering with it. Another question i noticed is if I will be involving the magic arcs in this story. My answer is a little complicated so I will try my best to explain. The Railgun story arc never truly went into a magic arc so if I was to follow that then its a no, but I am not following that arc alone. I have come up with a weird timeline with the Railgun S series, and The index2 series are right after each other. So yes I will be including some magic arc storylines, but not many. I want to keep Mikoto as the focus of the story. Another thing i noticed is everyone saying they like the "Poem" at the end. Now I am glad you all thought it was a poem, but It was actually a part of a song. I will be leaving stuff like that at the end of each chapter, and they may have some relevance to the rest of the story in some way. Also I need more answers to my question! Should I include a chapter way later on that has Mikoto and Touma finally having sex? Im not planning on it happening randomly, but a slow progression to it, and yes I have Mikoto set as 15 years old, in her final year of middle school, as she has only the winter and spring part of her final year left to take. If nobody wants the sex scene, i can make a skip around it but i need answers. So at that I leave you all to enjoy this chapter and to have a good time!_

* * *

It had only been a week later that the next event happens to the group, one that will begin a huge chain events that will forever change Mikotos life. It all starts in the Tokiwadai Library. Mikoto had just finished talking to Kongou and her friends, Shokuhou Misaki being one of the topics of their talk. Evidently the other level 5 had overheard and was not that happy about it. After Kongou and the others leave, she walks over to where Mikoto was sitting.

"Hello Misaka!" She says in her sweetest tone. When Mikoto continues to ignore her she presses again, " Hellllooooooo Misaka!" as she presses her fingers into Mikotos shoulder. This finally gets a response from Mikoto.

"No talking in the library," Mikoto responds, her voice filled with her annoyance.

"Oh come on, you were just talking to your friends. You know, I have to wonder if you just dont like talking to me," Misaki responds.

"Are you trying to start something?" Mikoto asks, seeing that Misaki has a reason to pester her.

"Oh but why would I try to do that, after all, fighting you alone would be such a terrible idea," Misaki responds, activating her ability. Immediately Mikoto feels a sharp spike of pain as her own ability deflects Misaki's and as a spark flys between them,

"Misaki!" Mikoto yells out, now beginning to get angry. Then she notices the rest of Misakis plan. She wasnt trying to hurt Mikoto, but threaten her. This was evident by the fact that every Tokiwadai student in the library was now under Misaki's control.

"But I dont even think you can take on this many of our finely trained Classmates," Misaki finishes.

 _Wait! She doesnt remember when she pushed me to level 6! That could be of an advantage to me right now._

"What do you want Misaki?" Mikoto asks.

"For you to understand that you have to be careful of the friends you make, as if in make your way into my territory, you will pay," Misaki states, making a gun symbol with her hands. Mikoto smiled at this, and then gave Misaki a shock of her own. She uses her ability to transport herself directly behind Misaki and whispers in her ear, "Like Im actually afraid of that any longer. You have no idea how much stronger I have actually become." She transports herself outside of the building the moment after saying that, leaving Misaki to stand in shock at the new ability Mikoto had shown off. But Miktoos movements were not missed by everyone, as she doesnt even get a chance to walk away properly before something else happens.

"Hello Sissy!" Kuroko yells out as she teleports in and tackles Mikoto.

"Kuroko!"

"Come on sissy! Ruiko and Uiharu are waiting for us in the park!"

"Then lets not keep them waiting any longer."

( _at the park with everyone present)_

"Ruiko!" Uiharu yells out, suffering again from another one of Ruikos upskirts.

"Hey i just got to check. Nothing wrong with that!" Ruiko says back, though her eyes were filled with mischievous gleams.

"Everything is wrong with that!" Uiharu states, then goes quiet in shame.

"Don't even get the idea Kuroko." Mikoto warns, giving her friend a look.

"Oh me? I would never do that Sissy. You must have better faith in me than that!" Kuroko says innocently. This worries Mikoto, as whenever kuroko got like that she was up to something.

 _Well i'm not drinking anything she gives me today._

"Hey! isn't Banri going to be discharged from the hospital soon?" Mikoto asks

"Yes she is! Erii, Ruiko and I just came from there. Banri and Erii are going to be getting an apartment together!" Uiharu explains.

"That's great!. Oh wait, that means that Erii will be moving out of your apartment Uiharu." Kuroko says, though she drops her excitement when she realized that Uiharu would not be living with Erii anymore.

"It's okay. I'm happy for them. Its for Banris sake, and it's not like i'm not going to see them anymore, after all they both will be going to our school." Uiharu clarifies, though it is clear that she is upset about it.

"Hey lets not worry about that, let's go for a walk in the park, just something to relax." Mikoto says, wanting to get away from the topic so Uiharu doesn't stay sad.

"yes and then after that can we stop by the location of the Academy City Research Exhibition Assembly? I want to see what its going to be like before i have to work there." Uiharu asks.

"What do you mean by work there?" Ruiko asks.

"Judgement is going to be overseeing it. It sucks but it's something we have to do." Kuroko says with a sigh.

"Yah sure we can go there, but let's get going. It's not like we have an unlimited time." Mikoto says, pressuring the group to get moving. As they work towards the park, which just so happened to be on their way to the Academy City Research Exhibition Assembly, kuroko notices something weird about how Mikoto was walking. It was as if she had a small limp.

"Sissy are you okay? You are walking funny," She asks, concern in her voice.

"Of course you of all people would know how I walk… Everythings fine Kuroko." Mikoto responds, hoping kuroko would believe her.

"Really Mikoto? Because it seems like your stiff in the hip. Even I can tell that from how you are walking. Is it something to do with Touma, after all you have been spending a lot of time with him," Ruiko insinuating something very specific.

"No! Sissy wouldn't do that! Right Sissy? Kuroko asks, genuine fear flashing in her eyes.

"No! It has nothing to do with Touma! Yes I am sore, and yes it is my hip, but for a completely different reason. I have been training with Raiden a lot lately, and mostly as a level 6. I made a mistake and hit the wall at full speed. My hip and leg received the brunt of the impact and i'm just sore from that," Mikoto states rapidly. That is what truthfully happened, but she knew Ruiko enough that she wouldn't fully believe it, though she hoped it would convince Kuroko.

"Thanks goodness, I knew sissy wouldn't be doing that!" Kuroko says with a thankful sigh. Ruiko didn't respond and only looked thoughtful.

"Are you sure you should be walking then Mikoto?" Uiharu asks.

"I'm fine. It's just going to be sore for a little while. Nothing got damaged, my body is very durable in my level 6 form." Mikoto clarifies.

"Okay if you say so," Uiharu relents.

"Come on then, let's keep going." Mikoto urges, as she didn't want to keep talking about this.

The group continues there walk, albeit slowly as none of them really wanted to push Mikoto to walk fast. She was keeping up, but still everyone was keeping an eye on her for the moment she began to show that her injury was affecting her. They were paying so much attention to that, that none of them noticed the little girl laying on a flower patch as they walked by except for Mikoto herself.

"Hey wait! Look at this!" Mikoto says running over to the little girl. Ruiko, Kuroko and Uiharu join her, surprised to find the girl sleeping in a bed of flowers.

"What is she doing here? It looks like she has been here for a while and she seems to young to be alone." Uiharu says. Mikoto stays silent for now.

"Well we can't just leave her here now. Let's see if we can wake her up" Ruiko says. She moves next to the girl and shakes her softly and says "Can you please wake up for us?"

Surprisingly the girl begins to move, evidently a light sleeper. She sits up, wiping her eyes before she looks around. She notices the older girls standing around her and begins to look frightened until Ruiko speaks again.

"Hey no need to be worried. We are friends. Do you want to head over to that bench so we can talk?" Ruiko asks warmly, ding a very good job of calmly talking to the kid.

"Okay." The little girl says. She stands up but is a little unsteady from sleeping for so long. But Ruiko helps her steady herself and she makes her way to the bench sitting down on it and beginning to suck on her lollipop once again.

"So what is your name?" Ruiko asks.

The girl seems to think for a little bit, as if she didn't remember her name then says "Febri."

"That's a beautiful name. Is there anything else you can tell us?" Ruiko asks.

Again the little girl begins to think, but for some reason this time for not as long as she says rather quickly "Mikoto Misaka". But that was it. Nothing else, no other clue.

 _What!? Me! How does this little girl know my name? It's not like I have seen her before, and it's evident she doesn't recognize me. Someone must have told her that name, but Who? Damn it Raiden if this is your doing._

Mikoto leans down next to Ruiko, now in front of Febri and asks "My name is Mikoto Misaka. How do you know my name?"

But for some reason this does not go good, as for a reason unknown, Febri seems to be scared of Mikoto as she immediately runs to Ruikos side, opposite from Mikoto, trying to hide from Mikoto.

"Febri, it's okay. Mikoto doesn't want to hurt you. Can you please answer her question?" Ruiko comforts.

"A friend told me," Febri says, still not moving from Ruios side.

"Do you know your friend's name?" Uiharu asks. Febri only shakes her head, not having an answer to that question.

"Well would you like to hang out with us for a little while?" Ruiko asks.

"Yes!" Febri says in excitement, though she still stayed away from the group returns to their walk, now with Febri joining them, Mikoto thinks.

 _Great, now I scared a little kid. Im good with kids right? So why is she scared of me? I'm going to have to try to get her to like me._

"Hey Febri do you want me to give you a ride on my back?" mikoto asks Febri.

"No." febri says, not looking at Mikoto, but then only a few seconds later she turns to Ruiko and asks "Can i ride on your back?" Ruiko gave Mikoto a sorry look but let febri onto her back.

 _Wow she really doesn't like me. I'm going to have to step up my game._

The rest of the walk to the convention Mikoto tried everything she could think of to make Febri like her but none of it worked. Febri was just too stubborn about not liking Mikoto. Eventually they get to the convention, though today it seemed to not be that busy. The group sits down on some benches to rest from their walk before doing deciding on what to do next.

"Well i too go to the bathroom, so kuroko and Uiharu do you want to come too? Might as well before we look around." Ruiko asks getting up. She winked at Mikoto and that's when Mikoto realized what Ruiko was doing. She was trying to force Febri and Mikoto together so that Febri will begin to like Mikoto. She didn't think it would make that much of a difference but she was willing to try.

"Fine, we will come with." The others say, picking up on what Ruiko was trying to do. Febri tried to follow them.

"No Febri. You wait here with Mikoto. She will take care of you while we are gone." Ruiko says as Mikoto takes Febris hand. Surprisingly Febri didnt run from Mikotos touch so she must be getting better.

"Okay." Febri says. They watched as the girls walked away, leaving them together. Mikoto smiled as she decided to use her last resort to get Febri to at least laugh around her.

Mikoto reached into her pockets quickly, putting on all of the figure puppet gekotas she had. She then pulls her hands out of her pockets and asks for Febri to turn around. Immediately Febri had a different look on her face, one of actual happiness.

"This is Gekota. Do you like them?" Mikoto asks. Febri nods her head and Mikoto goes to reach for one of her spares but because of that she is too slow to react as Febri grabs the pink one right off of her finger.

"What?" Mikoto exclaims in shock.

"My gekota." Febri says as she puts it on.

 _Well I guess I can let her have it for today. But i will need to get it back, thats the only pink one i have._

The two then actually begin to play together, until Mikoto realizes that she cant find her phone. She begins to look under the benches and in other areas to find it. But while she is looking, Febri takes the opportunity to disappear. When Mikoto finds her phone and turns back to where Febri was, she cant find her.

 _No! I am really stupid! I had one job and I managed to lose Febri, oh I need to find her!_

* * *

 _I have my mother's dreams_  
 _I have my father's eyes_  
 _You can't take that from me_  
 _Just go ahead and try_

 _Five thousand feet below_  
 _As black smoke engulfs the sky_  
 _The ocean floor explodes_  
 _Eleven mothers cry_

 _My bones all resonate_  
 _A burning lullaby_  
 _You can't take that from me_  
 _Just go ahead and try_


	15. Chapter 15

_Okay so Thanks again for all the reviews. I have seemed to have gathered a mixed reaction from my sex scene question and I will like to give a couple more details about that. First of all to the person that asked, Touma and Mikoto have a weird birthday relation. Toumas is a late birthday in the calendar while Mikotos is an early birthday, meaning at times they will only be a year, not two, apart. I dont know if this is true about the actual show, but it is in my story. I have decided I am going to do a sex scene, but not having it show up randomly. The way Mikotos and Toumas characters are, it will take a very long time for it to reach that step. So that Means that for those of you who dont want a sex scene, it will not be happening in this story, but is going to happen in the last of the sequels. It will be at least somewhat descriptive, but as it is in the second sequel, my third ever story on this sight, which wont be up for a while, it will also not be a neccesary chapter. If on the day that i post that chapter you want to skip it, then you will be able to without missing anything in the story. Also let it be known that from now on, you may begin to see a change in Mikotos personality, the reason should be clear. I cant have the things that is going to happen, happen without it having some kind of affect on her. She will change, yet still be Mikoto. Also one person asked if was going to us the storyline of Touma having lost his memories before the point at which my story started. Well to tell the truth I had forgotten about that, but i dont see it having an affect immediately. It might have an affect in the later chapters before I move to the sequels, but it shouldnt be anything big. So on this last note, I will leave you to enjoy the chapter as always. Also For this chapter I dont really want a review as much as a reaction to something that is contained in this chapter. Im wondering how many people will be able to find what I am talking about._

* * *

 **Chapter 15:**

"Calm down Mikoto! Its okay! She probably just walked away, we can find her." Ruiko says, trying to stop her friends panic. Mikoto had already been searching for 30 minutes before she had come across her friends, and then regrettably told them what happened. Now they were all trying to think of where Febri may have gone.

"I know! Its just that if we don't find her soon she may be in danger!" Mikoto says, still into her panic.

"Come on sissy. She is just a little girl, she couldn't have gotten far." Kuroko joins in.

"Yes, we can find her. If we all split up we will be able to find her more easily." Uiharu adds.

 _Well I guess they are right. Sure if we split up than we can find her. I just feel so bad, I should not have let her out of my sight!_

Mikoto takes a deep breath, calming herself down and replies "Okay i get it. We will split up. Just call each other when you find her," The group agrees and they all go separate ways. Yet even after another 30 minutes, nobody has found Febri. Mikoto was beginning to become discouraged as she walks over to a railing to overlook a courtyard. She sighs and looks down into the courtyard. Her hip was really beginning to act up so she needed to take a break for a little bit. That's when she sees a sight that brings joy back into her heart. There Febri was, playing with the pink Gekota finger puppet. But the joy was short lived, as the next thing mikoto saw was 5 security bots charging Febri. They were in full attack mode and if they got to her, they would surely harm her. Mikoto jumps down, but the landing sends a sharp pain to her hip slowing her down. The bots were going to get to Febri first! And Mikoto couldn't use her powers to defend her without risking hurting Febri. But then a man appears in between Febri and the security bots. A shield forms up on his left arm and he blocks the first attack with he spins, blocking another charge from another security bot. Mikoto knew this man.

 _Touma! Why in the hell is he here? We didn't tell him we were over here! Well either way he is here protecting Febri and he needs help. That shield alone won't be enough to hold back the security bots._

Mikoto leaps into the fray, as the pain from her hip was nullified by the adrenaline flowing in her veins.

"Protect Febri!" Mikoto yells to Touma as she stands in front of puts his shield over Febri and kept his right hand extended towards Mikoto as she lets out a huge blast of electrical energy. As the wave hits the security bots, they disintegrate, ending the threat. As the smoke clears Mikoto turns trying to make sure that Touma and febri were okay. To her relief they were, as she watches as Touma stands up, revealing that Febri was okay. As Touma retracts his shield, he is tackled by Mikoto, who hugs him fiercely.

"Thanks so much for getting here to protect Febri. I don't know how you knew to get here, but I don't care. You helped me out once again," She says. After his initial shock Touma hugs Mikoto back and responds "I was just in the area and saw that she was in danger. I did what I always do."

"You know i don't believe that for second. You have another reason for being here but i'm not interested in finding out just yet," Mikoto responds with a smile. She disengages from the hug, and lowers herself to Febris level. To Febris credit, she actually looked sorry, and as she opened her mouth to say something, Mikoto doesn't give her a chance to say anything. Mikoto crushes Febri into a hug, her worry for Febri flowing into the hug. Febri was shocked. This person that she only just meet today, and didn't treat that nicely was that worried about her?

"Sorry." Febri whispers.

"It's okay now. I was just so worried. You scared me, I thought I lost you. Please never do that again," Mikoto whispers back.

"okay I promise." Febri replies

Mikoto stands back up and feels a pat on her shoulder. She turns to look at Touma and saw that he was watching something else. She follows his gaze to see the others running over to them. With them was Kongou Mitsuko, another Tokiwadai student, and her friends.

"Sissy! You found Febri!" Kuroko says, teleporting over and almost tackling Mikoto had she not dodged out of the way.

"I wasn't the one to save her," Mikoto says shyly, looking over to Touma.

"Oh he's here again," Kuroko responds looking at touma, disappointment in her eyes.

"Well i'm glad he found her, though it looks like someone destroyed these security bots," Kongou says walking over.

"That was me. I saw Febri just a second after Touma did, then I saw the bots. They tried to attack Febri but Touma stopped them long enough that I was able to get into the fight," Mikoto explains. Then she grimaces in pain as her hip injury acts up again.

"Mikoto!" Febri yells, holding onto Mikotos side, showing actual concern for Mikoto now.

"Hey are you okay?" Touma asks, worry in his voice as well.

"Yah I should be fine soon enough. I'm just sore from a training injury and all the activity today has reaggravated it," Mikoto explains as the pain subsides.

"Well I think we can let Anti skill deal with this. We might want to get going," Uiharu says.

"I agree. I'll come with you since my apartment is on the way back anyways." Touma says. Everyone but Kuroko nods their heads at Touma joining them.

"Im going to stay here and see if i can find out more," Kongou says.

"Okay then keep us informed," Uiharu says.

"Lets get going, maybe we can stop somewhere to eat," Mikoto says.

"Sounds good to me, What about you Febri." Ruiko asks, leaning down to pick the little girl up.

"Yay! Foood!" Thats all they needed to hear as they began to walk away, not noticing the man watching them.

As they walk the begin to notice that certain things were off. First of all, Mikoto was now limping, but she looked like she didnt want to hear anything about it, so nobody said anything. Secondly the route they would have taken seemed to be under construction. Every time they would try to go one way, something else forced them to change direction. Normally this would be okay if it happened once or twice, but it kept happening. Its as if they were unknowingly being forced down one path. This was setting Touma on edge, and Mikoto noticed that.

"What's wrong Touma? You seem like you expect someone to leap out at us," Mikoto asks, forcing herself forward to stand by his side.

"That's because I am expecting just that." Touma says, keeping his eyes on a scan. It was definitely his luck that this would be a trap so he was going to be prepared. If an esper tries to fight them then they should be fine. Anything else on the other hand was a different story.

"Well if it is a trap we should be fine. It won't be much of a problem for me to fight something off." Mikoto says, trying to make it seem like her injury wasn't going to affect her fighting ability.

"Don't try to play me like an idiot Mikoto. I can tell you are hurt, and it may be more serious than you think. I don't want to risk you hurting that injury more." Touma says, looking into Mikoto's eyes. Mikoto turns her head away, sparks beginning to fly from her body.

"I Know you want to protect me, but I don't need protecting, not any longer. If I have to fight than I will, and if I need to go level 6 to win then I will. I'm not letting someone else get hurt just because I made a stupid error yesterday," Mikoto says, holding back her anger. Thats when they round a corner, coming face to face to a small clearing with a lot of metal lying around and a small barn at the end.

 _Something feels off about this place._

Mikoto moves to stand at the front of the group, in case something happens. Thats when the door of the barn opens, and a green mech, with a giant metal pipe in its hands is revealed.

 _We were right!_

The mech charges the group at full speed, its crowbar raised to strike.

* * *

 _In the end_

 _As my soul's laid to rest_  
 _What is left of my body_  
 _Or am I just a shell?_  
 _And I have fought_  
 _And with flesh and blood I commanded an army_  
 _Through it all_  
 _I have given my heart for a moment of glory_


	16. Chapter 16

_Okay so the this chapter is finally up. Before I let you go, as has become a small tradition now for me, I will let you all know a few things. Some of you want to know what the sequels are going to be like, and I will give you some details, but not all. The first sequel is going to take place almost immediately after this story, but will not be taking place in this world/dimension. In fact Mikoto is going to go on a long trip, and it has something to do with a whole different Anime called Fairy Tail. She will go into Fairy tails past to try and change their future, but will it work? Yes Raiden will be involved as well, who else would be able to send her across dimensions and back in time? The second sequels timeline is a little rough, but it begins about 6 months after the events of this story. The events of the first sequel will affect it. All story lines in the second sequel will be original, as I am creating it all on my own. Lastly a new character will be introduced, as well as Mikoto learning that in some way she is not alone. That is all I am willing to give on the sequels at this point, mostly because I have not finalized the plans for them. So Please leave a review about this chapter, especially about what happens to Mikoto._

* * *

As the mech gets close Mikoto realizes that it wasnt going for the others, but for her.

 _Well if it wants a fight then i will give it one._

The mech gets close enough and slams its metal pipe down, but Mikoto had put up her electric barrier, blocking the strike. Then she unleashes the barrier, sending the mech flying backwards.

"When will people stop challenging me to fight mechs? Like seriously its getting too boring," Mikoto says as she begins to walk forward. The others stayed smart and moved close to some of the metal pilings lying around, away from the fight. The mech gets back to its feet and swings its weapon at Mikoto, but she easily ducks under the strike. It then tries an overhead attack, but mikoto only needs to step back to dodge it. She steps on the weapon and yells out "I have had enough!" And sends a huge electrical shock into the mech. She was trying to overload its systems and fry everything on the inside and at first it seemed to have worked, until the mech begins to lift its weapon back up with Mikoto still standing on it. This forces Mikoto to jump over the mech, but when she lands, another jolt of pain causes her to stumble, and the mech slams its pipe into her, sending her flying.

"Sissy!" Kuroko yells out in fear.

"Stay out of this, I will be fine." Mikoto yells as she gets back onto one mech rushes over, trying to land a crushing blow to the top of Mikotos head. But its attack is meet by a barrier of iron sand. The iron sand then pushes the mech backwards, giving mikoto enough time to get back to her feet.

The mech swings at her again, but her iron sand blocks it once again. Then she pushes the iron sand outward, sending the mech flying into some of the steel pilings. She sends an electrical shock at the mech, hitting it hard. When the electricity dissipates the mech is no longer moving. But some of the steel pilings begin to fall down from the forces in play, and some are falling right towards Ruiko and Febri. Luckily for them, Kuroko teleports them away just in the nick of time. But none of them notice that Febri had dropped her gekota finger puppet. So the moment she gets a chance, she makes a break for it. But at that moment the mech started to move again, and this time it went for Febri. Mikoto saw this happening and made a break for Febri. She knew that she couldnt get there in time to pull Febri to safety, but she could get there in time to put herself in harm's way to take the hit for Febri. She gets there, kneeling down to Febris level and putting herself between the mech and febri. But as the Mech is about to land a hit against mikoto, something strange happens. Mikoto feels a strange energy come from Febri, then the mech stops moving. Then out of the blue, Kongou shows up, and uses her aero hand ability to send the mech flying into the barn, destroying it. As the others rush over to Mikoto and Febri, a strange heat begins to build from Febri. Then the little girl collapses and Mikoto puts her hand on her forehead, immediately feeling the heat.

 _She has a fever! But how has that caused her to collapse? Does it have something to do with whatever she did to the mech?_

"What happened to Febri?" Ruiko asks, worry in her voice as she leans down next to Mikoto to put her hands on Febri.

"I don't know. She didn't get hurt or anything." Mikoto responds, her own voice also displaying worry. The group begins to try and shake Febri awake, but nothing has any affect. Finally Touma comes over and says "We can't keep wasting time trying to wake her up. Let's get her to a doctor and find out what's wrong with her."

"Right. Let's go." Ruiko says, picking Febri up.

Before they run off Mikoto turns to Kongou and gives her a nod in thanks for Kongou showing up to help.

The group quickly works their way to the hospital, not noticing the van that was parked near by.

It doesn't take them long to get Febri to the hospital. But what does take long is for them to find out any news on Febris condition. The doctor had not been back to talk to them in a while, and everyone was beginning to get worried.

 _Okay, if the doctor isn't going to come to us, then i will just have to go to him then._

Mikoto stands up, beginning to work her way to the front desk, when she feels a hand grab hold of her arm. It was Touma.

"Where are you going? Aren't you going to wait here till we find out any news about Febri?" He asks.

"Yah, why would you be leaving now Mikoto?" Ruiko adds in. Even though everyone else was determined to wait, Mikoto wasn't as patient. But she didn't want the others to know that so she decided to tell them her other reason for getting up.

"My hip is getting really sore and i'm beginning to get worried about it. I'm going to have a doctor check on it so that I at the least know what the problem is," Mikoto responds, hoping they would buy her reasoning.

"Okay then, afterall we were noticing you were beginning to struggle in your fight against the mech Sissy," Kuroko says.

"Thanks. Im going to go wait for the doctor." Mikoto says turning to walk into a room. She sits down and waits for the doctor, though she doesnt have to wait long for the doctor to arrive. Luckily for her, it was the heavenly chancellor, the doctor that had earned that nickname by being a miracle worker when it comes to saving people. He also just so happened to be the same doctor that was taking care of Febri. So when he walks into the room Mikoto goes to stand up but he motions for her to sit down.

"Now I know that you are with the group that is here with that Febri kid. I know that you want answers about how she is doing and all I can tell you is that she is doing okay. Now what is wrong with you?" He asks.

Mikoto sighs but she knows she wont get anything more from him until she lets him look her over.

"Its my right hip. Yesterday I hurt it training and it has progressively gotten worse. Its developed into a sharp pain whenever I put too much weight on it or when im fighting." Mikoto responds. The doctor only tilts his head in thought once she is done speaking and walks over to examine the area affected. Its a weird place to have a doctor be looking over, but he was the doctor so mikoto was going to go through with it. It doesnt take him long to figure out whats wrong.

"So I dont think you will like what I say, but you managed to fracture your hip," Heavenly chancellor says.

"What!?" Mikoto replies in shock.

"Its a small fracture but it is still a fracture. Any movement could be making it worse, so because of that I suggest you get crutches to take the weight off of it," The doctor suggests.

"Im sorry but I cant do that. Someone is trying to hurt me, and they are getting my friends involved. I need to find a way to stop them first before I can worry about my own well being," Mikoto explains, moving to stand once more. This time he lets her, though he does sigh when she hisses in pain.

"If you are so intent on doing that, you may permanently damage your hip, and may never be able to walk again." He says, but then his expression changes, and he seems to be thinking. So mikoto waits till he says what he is thinking about.

"You are Raiden's apprentice correct?" He asks.

"Yes but how do you know that?" Mikoto asks in shock.

"We talk on occasion. He is an inventor after all and I have used some of his equipment in the past. He may have something that can heal your facture in one night. The last he told me about that he said he had yet to test it, but it's your best chance to be healed quickly," The doctor explains.

"Well then I guess I will have to go to him after I hear more about Febri." Mikoto responds, trying to push him into telling her more about Febri.

"Well she should be in good enough condition to go home with you today but there is something else I need to tell you about her." Heavenly chancellor says hesitantly.

"What is it?"

"Febri is not human."

* * *

 _We came to battle baby_  
 _We came to win the war_  
 _We won't surrender_  
 _Till we get what we're lookin' for_  
 _We're blowing out our speakers_  
 _There goes the neighborhood_  
 _A little scissor happy_  
 _Little misunderstood_


	17. Chapter 17

_Okay so here is the next chapter to this story. So many of you immediately noticed what song I put at the bottom of the last chapter, and got a little worried. Your worries are valid in a way, yet not valid in another way. The song "Daughters of Darkness" has a hidden meaning. Halestorm has said that the lyrics of the song reference the fact that every person, even the calmest of ladies, has a dark side if pushed to far. Thats what i was referencing when i posted it at the bottom. Mikoto will not fall completely to the darkness, but she will reach the point of her dark side showing at least twice in this story. One of those times is coming up soon. By the way, if it takes you a while to review or read the story Im okay with that. I understand people have lives outside of my story and I am not offended by that fact. I will keep posting the story on a regular basis so that you can enjoy it as you can. Another thing I want to bring to your attention is that immediately after the events of the Febri ark, Mikoto and her friends go on a trip to America. I was not planning on having this show up directly in the story but as a short story of its own. Would all of you be interested in that? Please leave your comment on this in your review. As always please enjoy this chapter._

* * *

 _Well that is a shocker._

Mikoto walks back towards the others, going over what she heard about Febri from the doctor.

 _Okay so she is not human but is instead whats a called a Chemicolloid, a man made human. Also those suckers she loves so much keep her alive and she only has 2 days after today left. We need to get more of those suckers, but in order to do that we have to find the maniac that created her, and i bet its the same people that attacked us yesterday with the security bots and mech. I got to tell the others, though i don't want to drag them into this fight._

She makes her way into the waiting room, causing the others to stand up at her entrance.

"Did he find out what's wrong with your hip?" Touma asks.

"Yes. Evidently I managed to fracture it. He said it would take a while to heal on its own though, and currently I dont have the time to let it heal," Mikoto responds evenly, making it seem like she doesn't care about this problem.

"What?! You need to let it heal Sissy! What if by not letting it heal causes it to never heal correctly?" Kuroko says worriedly.

"I actually agree with Kuroko on this one," Uiharu says. The others nod their heads in agreement. This causes Mikoto to smile slightly, as this shows just how much they care for her.

"Dont worry about my health. Currently Febri is my top priority, and besides i think a certain someone we all know may be able to help me with my wound. The doctor said that Raiden was developing a device that can heal wounds in the span of one night, so im going to go to him," Mikoto explains.

"So is that all you want to tell us, or is there still something left unsaid?" Touma asks, correctly guessing that Mikoto had not said everything.

She sighs but gathers up her resolve to tell them everything she learned about Febri. When she was done telling what she had learned, she was surprised that nobody seemed that surprised. In fact it seemed that at least kuroko and Uiharu had expected it.

"Not really that surprising. While you were gone i looked through judgements database if i could find Febri somewhere in it and i couldn't even find her in the child error database. I am worried about finding more of those suckers for her though," Uiharu says.

"So how do we get more of those suckers?" Ruiko asks, worry for the limited time Febri had left was in her eyes and voice.

"Im guessing that the same people in charge of the attacks against Febri and I are the ones who created her. They must have the formula and I am going to get it from them," Mikoto exclaims, determination in her eyes.

"I cant believe another twisted experiment is dragging us into it. The last time this happened, it cost over 10000 people their lives. Hopefully we can stop it before it gets that bad this time," Touma says quietly, drawing the attention of everyone around.

"Please dont remind me of that, it wasnt my favorite of moments." Mikoto begs, not wanting to remember all of those sisters killed.

"It wasn't mine either zapper, but what will we learn from it if we are not willing to remember it? We promised that if anything like that ever happened again that we would face it together, and so if you think i'm going to forget that promise and let you take this on by yourself like you want me to, then you are going to be disappointed. I am getting myself involved, so that you don't have to carry all the weight alone. I'm not letting others get hurt any longer, the people who attacked you are more than likely attacking others, so it's not just Febri we need to do this for, but for everyone in academy city as well," Touma says with conviction, standing up to face mikoto, placing his hands on hers and looking into her eyes.

"Toumas right for once. We need to do this together Sissy. We are stronger in a group than separate." Kuroko adds. The others nodded their heads in agreement and stand up. As a group they will finish this, if it's the last thing they do. About a hour later the group was already on their way to Raidens base, Febri with them.

They had only managed to make it halfway before Mikotos hip reached a breaking point. It had been stinging her the whole walk, but she had developed a high pain tolerance over the last month and added onto her determination to get to Raidens base had caused her to push through it. But now it was becoming too much to bare and then finally her hip gives out, causing her to collapse to the ground.

"Sissy!" Kuroko says teleporting over, leaning down at her side. Even little Febri came over, worriedly standing in front of mikoto.

"Mikoto?" She says, concern in her voice.

"I don't think i can make it there on my own. I thought i could push through the pain but that's not going to work anymore." Mikoto pushes through gritted teeth. The pain was so intense that it was all her mind was thinking about. She really did push it too far.

"Well you don't have to do it alone, i can help." Touma suggests. Mikoto was about to accept his offer, but kuroko had other plans.

"No! Why would she need to lean on your shoulders? I could just teleport her there!" Kuroko yells back, and it looked like she was going to do just that until mikoto put her hand up stopping her.

"I appreciate both of your offers, but i don't think it is wise for me to just teleport over there. Yes the walk is more stress to my body, but even injured i still have my power, and if the rest of you get attacked while we are gone, touma can only protect them against espers and Ruiko has yet to ever use her new armor. His shield maybe fine against guns, but i don't want to risk it and Ruiko needs to learn how to fight in the armor first before she tries to be a hero. I will use Toumas help to get the rest of the way there," Mikoto declares, forcing herself to her feet. Academy City at night was not a safe place to travel without a higher level esper by your side. She was about to collapse once again, but Touma had managed to get his shoulder under hers on her bad side and got the pressure off of her bad hip. This relieved most of the pain Mikoto was feeling though not all of it. With his help, mikoto manages to make it the rest of the way to Raidens base only to find that it was closed off as usual. Mikoto had a way in, but that required her to walk on her own. So with a sigh, she forces herself from toumas shoulder without telling anyone what she was doing. She almost crumbles immediately in pain once she puts pressure on her bad hip, but she forces herself to stay up.

"sissy! What are you doing?" Kuroko asks in shock.

"We need a way in and im the only one that can do that," Mikoto says, not really giving them enough of a reasoning. She walks over to pedestal, that was by the entrance to the base. Once next to it, she begins to power up. Electricity flows around her as she enters her level 6 form. Once the transformation was complete she places her hand on the pedestal, and a voice sounds from it.

"User identified, Mikoto Misaka. Access granted," The automated systems says as the main entrance opens. Mikoto gets out of her level 6 form once the entrance is fully open and walks inside, signalling for the others to follow her. The walk into the base was painful, but again Mikoto kept pushing through it. It doesnt take long for Raiden to exit from one of the rooms, and notice that something is wrong with Mikoto.

"Mikoto! What happened? Is your power on runaway again?" He asks, concern in his voice for his apprentice and friend.

"No its not that. I fractured my right hip during our training session yesterday. The doctor looked it over and told me that you might have a way to heal it in the span of one night so we came here. We dont have the time to let it heal naturally." Mikoto explains.

"Oh. Well i must warn you, the device is still only a prototype. It will most likely work, and it will definitely not cause you any harm, but it will be embarrassing to you." Raiden explains.

"What do you mean by embarrassing?" Mikoto asks, almost reluctant to hear what Raiden meant.

"Well…" Raiden hesitates but knowing that Mikoto needs to know he continues, "The way the device works is complicated. You have to be in a small chamber filled with a healing fluid. The fluid gets absorbed into your skin and heals any injuries. The only problem is that you have to wear the minimal amount of clothing, and it has to be a certain material."

"What!"

* * *

 _I've been standing here my whole life_  
 _Everything I've seen twice_  
 _Now it's time I realized_  
 _It's spinning back around now_  
 _On this road I'm crawlin'_  
 _Save me 'cause I'm fallin'_  
 _Now I can't seem to breathe right_  
 _'Cause I keep runnin' runnin' runnin' runnin'_  
 _Runnin' runnin' runnin' runnin'_  
 _Runnin' from my heart_

 _'Round and around I go_  
 _Addicted to the numb livin' in the cold_  
 _The higher, the lower, the down, down, down_  
 _Sick of being tired and sick_  
 _of waiting for another kind of fix_  
 _The damage is damning me down, down, down_


	18. Chapter 18

_Im going to keep this one brief. The last song was Called "Runnin" and its meaning is a weird one so Im not really going to say anything about it. I just put it in because its words kinda fit what happened in the chapter and its a good song. As always please enjoy this chapter, as it is a long one and leave a review. This is where the darkness inside of Mikoto begins to show, as you are given another reason for it._

* * *

"It's the only way for the fluid to heal your broken bones. it has to be able to get to the injured area, and that won't happen if your wearing your normal clothes," Raiden continues to explain.

"oh come on Sissy. it won't be that bad." Kuroko tried to persuade, but Mikoto caught a glance at the look that Kuroko had on her face, and she knew exactly what Kuroko was truthfully thinking.

"Kuroko! I know exactly what your thinking, and if you think you will get a chance to do anything to me then you are wrong," Mikoto yells out as sparks fly. Then she turns back to Raiden and with a deep sigh she relents "Okay i will do it. Where are these special clothes i have to wear and where is the device?" She asks.

"The clothes are in the changing room down there, and the room next to it is the room with the device. There is a door separating them so you can enter through there. Truthfully I did expect either you or Touma to be the one i would be testing this on first so that's why i already had the clothes made," Raiden says pointing to the rooms.

"Well thanks for having so much faith in me Mentor." Mikoto says as she walks to the room. Even that short of a distance was challenging for her, but she made it in anyways. The others enter the room with the device. It was a cylindrical glass chamber with a glass door on the front. There were tubes and wiring inside of the tank, to give readings and to supply the fluid. It doesn't take long for Mikoto to enter the room. She was wearing what looked to be normal black underwear and bra, but that was it. There was many different reactions to her entrance. Kuroko went crazy, but Touma only looked away.

"Touma, is there a reason why you are not looking?" Mikoto says with a slight edge of worry in her voice after she managed to shock Kuroko into unconsciousness. Truthfully she would have been upset if he looked, but something feels wrong about him not looking.

"Im not stupid Mikoto. I know what would happen if I did look, and I dont want to experience that," Touma responds still refusing to look. This causes Mikoto to blush even more than she already is.

 _Well i guess he is right. I would have either slapped him or shocked him._

"Are you ready mikoto?" Raiden asks, opening up the tank door.

"yes"

Mikoto enters the tank, letting Raiden attach all the sensors he needed to onto her body. He immediately noticed the swelling around Mikotos right hip, showing just how bad the injury had gotten.

"okay so Mikoto. You need to keep your eyes closed and just breath normally. The mask will be giving you oxygen so dont worry about the fluid drowning you. You will be in here all night, so try to sleep." Raiden says.

"Okay got it. Have the others stay here tonight, maybe get the doctor to say that I was checked into the hospital so Kuroko and I dont get in trouble for being gone all night," Mikoto says. Raiden nods, agreeing to her request as he puts the oxygen mask on her and then closes the door. He walks over to a panel and begins to get the healing process started. The tank quickly fills with a weird green fluid, and fully submerges Mikoto.

"Okay so I have rooms for everyone here. you can each have your own room though I would suggest that Febri sleep with someone," Raiden turns and says to the others once mikoto was taken care of.

"okay then. Febri come with me," Ruiko says. Febri follows her as they walk into a different room for the night. Everyone else also leaves the room, except for Touma and Raiden. Touma turned to look at Mikoto in the tank and says, "For some reason I dont think she is going to be sleeping."

"Well she isnt right now. In fact her mind isnt even in this building," Raiden comments.

"What?" Touma asks in shock.

"Im following her brain waves on my monitor. She is using her power to go through the sensors I have hooked up to her and into the systems of this building. Then she is using that to search through every access point to academy city she can find. Shes looking for answers and I dont know if she will like the ones she finds," Raiden explains further.

"Well that does sound like something she would do. I think i will sleep in here and watch over her, if thats okay with you." Touma says.

"Then i will leave you to it," Raiden says turning and exits the room.

 _I wish could tell you how much you saying that meant to me Touma. I heard it all, but right now I need to find answers._

The next morning Touma is still passed out on the floor of the room. Everyone else was still asleep except for Mikoto.

" _Touma can you hear me?"_ A voice sounds from the speakers in the room. This causes Touma to stir but not fully awaken.

" _Touma!"_ The voice now yells, and this successively awakes Touma.

" _What? Who is that?"_ He asks in a sleepy daze.

" Do you not recognize my voice Touma?" The voice asks. Toumas eyes widen when he recognizes the voice as Mikoto. He turns to look at her in the tank, and is surprised to see that she still looks to be asleep.

"How are you talking to me Zapper?" He asks, mystified.

"Remember when Raiden said that I had entered into this buildings servers as well as the servers of Academy city? Well I am using them to access the speakers in this room and talk to you. Its a cool little trick I can do with my powers," Mikoto explains.

"Well it seems like you're awake then. Sleep well?" Touma asks, standing up to stretch.

"No. I kept myself busy looking into information about the underground of academy city. I had a feeling thats where my answers would be, but i didnt expect to find what i found," Mikoto responds hesitantly.

"What did you find?" Touma asks.

"Scientists were not the only ones to have a hand in the level 6 shift program that my clones were created. Schools had a hand in it as well, especially Tokiwadai." Mikoto says.

"Wait thats your school!" Touma exclaims in shock.

"Yes. It seems like they were funding the program so that they could benefit from it. They also arranged to make sure that I would not be out at night during the times of the experiments by making the curfew that they have so early. It wasnt just them but other schools also. The only school that stayed well out of it was your high school. I cant believe this… Why? Why must everyone of power be so evil? Why must they be betray me?" Mikoto begins to cry, her voice welling up in tears. As Touma watched Mikoto he saw her body beginning to shake from the grief of betrayal.

"I think we should get you out of that tank. Do you think you are healed?" Touma says, walking over to the panel that Raiden used yesterday to activate the chamber.

"Yes I think I am. I can deactivate it, just give me a second." Mikoto says quietly, obviously still upset. Soon enough the tank begins to drain the fluid, then once all fluid was gone, water was rushed in. It was being used to cleanse Mikoto of the fluid. After a minute under the wash, it stops. Then once all the water is drained, the door opens and Mikoto opens her eyes. They were filled with tears, and she immediately ripped her oxygen mask off. She was breathing heavily, as if she was trying to overcome her sadness. Touma rushed over and helped disconnect the sensors and help her out of the tank. The moment pressure was put onto Mikotos hip she noticed she felt no pain at all. In fact, she never felt physically better. But even though her body was better than ever before, her mind was still a wreck. She begins to cry once again as images of what she had found pop up in her head once more. She doesnt even noticed as Touma pulled her close, letting her cry into his chest. Though it only took her a few minutes to become aware of the position she was in and blush before sniffling, "are you not embarrassed by how close we are and what im wearing?"

"I dont really care. You needed someone to cry on and i was the only one here so i couldn't say no," Touma responds with a smile. He was just glad that mikoto wasnt crying anymore.

"Well thanks for that." Mikoto says smiling. She straightens up and kisses him on the cheek to say thank you then steps back.

"So i'm done with Tokiwadai. Their hands are dirty with so many evil experiments that I don't want to be a part of that school any longer. Besides I only have one year left before high school so I should be fine." Mikoto says, her heart set on leaving that cursed school.

"Well i think there are some things you should think about first. The daihasei festival is happening in just over two weeks, and then after that is a public test of level 5 espers. You have to show off your level 5 powers in front of the whole city then," Touma remarks.

"Hmm. Maybe instead of showing them level 5, I can show them level 6. That way i can wait till after the daihasei festival to leave Tokiwadai. I know that if i show off that im a level 6, that the scientist would want to test on me, but if i leave my school at the same time, then i can prevent them from doing that," Mikoto explains her plan.

"Sounds good to me," Touma says, approving of her plan.

"But until then im still not wearing the Tokiwadai uniform outside of school any longer. If they want to throw me out before the festival then im fine with that. I can then always wear my level 6 clothes and always be prepared for a fight," Mikoto says, smiling for the first time this morning.

"Just be careful what you wish for zapper," Touma warns.

"I know," Mikoto says as she leaves the room to change. Not too much later, they are both in the training room.

"Wow touma, your hand to hand is improving, though not like it was actually that bad to begin with," Mikoto says as she dodges another strike from Touma.

"Thanks but I know im not even coming close to challenging you," Touma responds. They go to continue the fight when they hear the sound of the door opening and the others entering.

"Well if it isnt the two love birds awake and by themselves," Ruiko says with a gleam in her eyes.

"How could you Sissy?" Kuroko asks, betrayal in her eyes.

"Oh come on. Its not like that." Mikoto says, beginning to pace around, keeping pressure onto her right hip.

"It seems like you healed!" Uiharu exclaims in shock having noticing what Mikoto was doing with her hips.

"Yah I did. It feels like nothing ever happened to it," Mikoto responds, jumping around to show off just how well her hip healed.

"Did you find out anything during the night?" Raiden asks, a knowing look in his eyes.

This did not seem to sit well with Mikoto, as she only turns away and powers up. She transforms easily to level 6 and then turns back to face Raiden, and the look in her eyes was one of anger. A jolt of electricity is sent at Raiden, though he blocks it with Murasama. He then dodges away, getting away from the others so to not endanger them.

"What was that for?" He asks in anger.

"Nothing. I was just testing myself." Mikoto replies, the anger fading and being replaced with a smile, though the look in her eyes told Raiden that she did find out some things.. Raiden shakes his head and sheaths Murasama. But then he fires his energy beam at her, but Mikotos power easily deflects it. She turns back to Raiden a challenge in her eyes.

"Wow, not only have I gotten stronger, but i'm noticing that you have as well. I know that wasnt full power but damn if i wasnt level 6 right now then that might have been more challenging to deflect. Not saying it would have been difficult," Mikoto says.

"You really need to meet my fiance. Even though she is only a level 5, her power can make anyones power feel obsolete," Raiden retorts. He really hated to throw that card, but he had to in this situation.

"Oh really. Who says I dont want to meet her? Besides i want to learn more about this all powerful power she supposably has." Mikoto says back, not backing down from the challenge.

"Well then you wont have to wait for long." A strange voice says from the doorway. This causes everyone to turn their heads and stare at the beautiful women standing in the doorway.

"Elise!" Raiden yells out. Evidently this was someone that Raiden knew very well.

* * *

 _Fear can drive stick_  
 _And it's taking me down this road_  
 _A road down which_  
 _I swore I'd never go_  
 _And here I sit_  
 _Thinking of God knows what_  
 _Afraid to admit_  
 _I might self-destruct_

 _So lock the windows_  
 _And bolt the door_  
 _Cuz I've got enough problems_  
 _Without creating more_

 _I feel like I was born_  
 _To devastation and reform_  
 _Destroying everything I loved_  
 _And the worst part is_  
 _I pull my heart out, reconstruct_  
 _And in the end it's nothing but_  
 _The shell of what I had when I first started_


	19. Chapter 19

_I am so thankful o the reviews on the last chapter. I love how some of you got a laugh thinking about Kurokos reaction to the outfit Mikoto was forced to wear. I could not write that chapter in any other way and still do Kurokos character justice and I am so glad you all liked it. Also I choose the song Devastation and reform because its all about someone being changed, and trying to go back to what they were and not full being able to do so. Mikoto is in that situation now, as she can never go back to being who she was before all of this happened. She will show glimpses of her former self, but she will still be slightly different. Also she had attacked Raiden because she was angry at him for not telling her everything right away, as after she did her own digging, she realized that Raiden must have know everything she just found out for a long time. So as always please enjoy this chapter as it is a long one and leave a review, the climax is close._

* * *

"Raiden who is this?" Kuroko asks, quietly as the strange woman enters the. Her beauty was obvious. She had long brunette hair and a tall, perfect curved body. Her eyes were a bright crystal blue. Yet there was something off about her, not just the feel of arrogance coming off of her. On her back were two katanas and their sheaths, as well as a strange small axe like weapon on her hip. Also she has what looks to be two gauntlets under her wrists.

"This is Elise, my fiance." Raiden says walking over to stand besides her.

"And no need to introduce yourselves, I think i have a good idea on who all of you are. Kuroko, Uiharu, Ruiko, little Febri, the famous Imagine Breaker, and my loves little apprentice Mikoto. The only level 6 in existance," Elise says while looking at all of them in turn. But when she gets to mikoto, she walks over to her. Mikoto was still in her level 6 form, having not bothered to get out of it. Elise looks her over and then walks to stand in front of her.

"Well i can definitely feel the power coming off of you but we wont truly know if its all show or not till we have a test. So go at it, attack me with everything you got." Elise says in a challenge not really caring for any formal introductions. She loved the fight just as much as Mikoto and Raiden, and this clearly shown that fact. Mikoto doesnt hesitate, instantly shocking the area that Elise was just in, but she had moved quickly enough to get out of the way.

"Well okay so you do got alot of power, but thankfully its not enough to help you with me." Elise says as she activates her own power. Her eyes turn to a flaming red and suddenly Mikoto found out that she could not move. She tried and tried, but it felt like something was holding her back, something was keeping her from moving.

"You wanted to know what my power is, then let me explain. I have the ability to control the movements of anything around me. If i want to throw you into a wall from 100 meters away then i can. If i want to make you stand there while i beat the shit out of you, then i can. I can basically use another's person's body against themselves." Elise laughs, slight arrogance in her voice.

"Well then its good for me that you didnt account for all of my abilities!" Mikoto retorts. She sends an electrical shock to the area behind Elise, and uses the current to transfer her body behind Elise. She was now close enough to shock Elise from point blank range and succeeds. Elise collapse onto her knees but doesnt faint, but her power had been disabled for just long enough for mikoto to be standing above her with her power at the ready to shock her again.

"Well it seems like i did underestimate you. Well done, i can see you have learned a lot under Raidens training, but the fight is not over yet!" Elise comments and spins around while unsheathing the swords off her back. Mikoto tries to shock her again but Elise gets her swords between them and they absorb the electricity. Mikoto spends some time dodging the rest of Elise's attacks, until all of a sudden Elise stops attacking and sheaths her swords.

"You trully are amazing. Thanks for giving me a chance to fight you at level 6, i am done now," Elise says.

Mikoto takes a deep breath and goes back to her normal level.

"So this is what you truly look like. I have to say i think you look better now than you did at level 6." Elise comments, looking mikoto over.

"Thanks. I know the transformation makes me look a little weird but i'm okay with it because it gives me more power." Mikoto replies with a smile.

"Anyways are you two done testing your abilities? We got stuff to do." Raiden interrupts. This causes Elise to sigh but she still turns and walks over to Raiden, holding his hand in hers.

"Fine we are done for now. What has you in such a rush?" Elise questions

"We are working on limited time for Febri. We need to find out who is going after Febri and mikoto and find the formulas for those suckers Febri needs." Ruiko explains having walked over with Febri.

"Then I would suggest that you go to Uiharu's and Kuroko's Judgment branch and try to find out more there. I can watch over this place while you are gone Raiden. Besides I dont really want my presence to be known yet by the city." Elise says.

"Well okay then. But i do want to spend some time with you before you leave again. I know you probably wont be spending much time in this city." Raiden says quietly.

"Oh dont worry about that. I will be spending much more time here then you think." Elise says with a smile, kissing his cheek.

With that Elise turns and walks out of the training room, and goes down to a room she was going to set up for herself.

"Wow Raiden, I didnt know that you had someone like HER as your fiance." Ruiko says.

"I am one lucky man. I meet her before those monsters made me into what I am now. Back then when we meet we initially hated each other, but then we came to trust each other. After I became what I am now, she still stayed by my side. She hasnt left it since, and i cant leave hers. I may have a life of problems, but she does as well. Her family was the worst you could wish for, they beat her and treated her like shit. Even once she left, her life was one of constant pain. But she was born a fighter and I was as well, so we work together in ways nobody else can." Raiden says, he turns his head and looks at the others.

"Lets get going. We dont have alot of time to spare."

It didnt take them more than an hour to get to judgment branch 177. They actually got there alot sooner than normal since Mikoto seemed to have a step in her feet. She wasnt taking anything slow, and seemed to have more energy than she had in the past week. This was most likely because of the healing liquid, but other things could also be of an effect. She was also not wearing her uniform, a fact that kuroko was keeping an eye on. She was hoping that once at judgement they could make Mikoto wear her uniform once again. It was dangerous for mikoto to not wear it, as it was against the law for tokiwadai student's to not wear their uniforms. They go inside and immediately Uiharu begins searching the databases for anything that may help them. Earlier on their way here they had talked to Kongou, who said that she saw a suspicious looking man when Febri was attacked, and again when Mikoto was fighting the mech. If they find him then they might find out who is in control of whats going on. They entire the building where Judgement branch 177 was located, and as they open the door to the office, they are welcomed by Konori Mii. She was the senior officer of this judgement branch, and thus had a good relationship with the girls, but has yet to meet Raiden or Touma.

"What are all of you doing here so early in the day? I thought you would be out having fun on a day off," She asks quizzingly.

"Normally we would, but a certain situation is forcing our hand," Kuroko says. They walk into the room and get situated. Somehow Febri was still tired, so she feel asleep on the couch with Mikoto. Everyone else spent time explaining what was going on to Konori.

"So that little girl is a chemicolloid? And we need to find out who created her in order to save her life? Well we should be able to find the needed information here. But first, who are you two?" Konori asks, looking at Raiden and Touma.

"My name is Raiden. Im Mikotos mentor. The past couple of months I have been teaching her how to fight better and get stronger. I got dragged into this through her, and i have my own reasons for wanting to find Febris creators. I believe they may be doing something much more dastardly than just making people," Raiden introduces himself.

"Im Touma. Im a friend of Mikotos and a level 0. Im involved in this just because I care for Febris life and because I want to support Mikoto on this." Touma says as well.

"Well welcome to Judgement 177. By the way Mikoto, why are you not wearing your uniform?" Konori asks, knowing full well that Mikoto was not allowed to not wear her uniform.

"I have decided that Im not wearing that uniform outside of the school ever again. I dont want to be associated with Tokiwadai any longer." Mikoto explains, hate flowing into her words. It seemed like she now had a grudge against her school, but Touma and Raiden are the only ones who know why.

"What do you mean Sissy? Dont you like Tokiwadai? Dont you like spending time with me?" Kuroko ask quietly, looking up from what she was doing, a look of pain in her eyes. She believed that Mikoto was upset at the school because of her.

"Oh no Kuroko. Thats not it at all. Yes im upset at Tokiwadai, but not at you. Last night I found out some very bad things about Tokiwadai, things that I can not forget or forgive. They are funding operations that Hurt people, all for the sake of "Scientific Research." I cant go on living at a school thats funding the pain of someone. Do you know that the only reason why they instituted the dress code is because of me. Because of my involvement in these stupid experiments, I endangered many people, and the schools funding that! Actually every school I have ever gone to has been involved in it. Im done having my existence endanger others. After the Daihasei festival I am leaving Tokiwadai, for good," Mikoto explains, standing up easily as to not disturb the sleeping Febri.

"My life has been filled with the pain of others. My father left my mother after only a couple months of me being around. He was upset about something, something about me that he could not forgive or forget. My mom worked her ass off to get me where I am today, to get me into a city where i could thrive. But what does that city do? Uses me as the basis of experiments that only ever hurts others. Did you know that they got a hold of my DNA map just because I was stupid enough to think that my blood may have been able to help treat diseases?" Tears begin to build up in Mikotos eyes as she continues. She didn't know what caused her to break again, but something did and now she had to say everything. But she was still going to avoid speaking of her clones for the time being unless someone makes that connection.

"Oh sissy. Nobody would blame you for the pain others have suffered. If anything you are a victim as well. What they put you through isnt right, and i can see why you want to leave Tokiwadai now. But remember that we are here for you, to help comfort you, to help you fight through this," Kuroko says comfortingly. She completely stops what she was doing, leaving Uiharu and Ruiko to continue the search, and walks over to Mikoto. But she doesnt get close as mikoto gives her a look saying to stop.

"Thanks kuroko. But in my heart i dont care if others think i am to blame for this, as I blame myself." Mikoto says. By now she had stopped crying, a fiery determination to do whats right replacing her sadness. "I cant be comforted right now, the only thing that will help me is when this is all over. I will make everyone responsible for those twisted experiements pay or what they have done. The pain they dealt to others will be returned tenfold. I will not stop till I am satisfied that they have paid for their crimes. Only then will I be able to forgive myself."

This shocked everyone. Mikotos eyes had turned dark at the part where she was talking about making the city pay for their crines,as if she was already planning what she was going to do. But at the last sentenced her eyes had returned to normal so the others decided to try and ignore that darkness they had saw in Mikoto a second ago, ans instead try to offer their support.

"But sissy you wont be able to deal with this alone. We are all more than willing to help with anything. We all care for you Sissy, and are willing to do anything to help you out." Kuroko continues.

"I know. I have learned at least that much in the past couple of weeks and I will say that I can not be more thankful. Right now we need to focus on helping Febri not on my past and my relationship with Tokiwadai," Mikoto smiles, glad to have the support of her companions.

"Found Him!" Uiharu exclaims, drawing the attention of everyone in the room. They all run over to look at her computer screen except for Raiden.

"You found him?" Konori asks in disbelief

"Yes its the man that Kongou told us about. I had managed to catch a frame of him on camera and then crossed referenced it to our database. His name is Haruki Aritomi, a long time participant and winner in Academy City Research Exhibition Assembly. Our database also says that he has formed a research group with some other participants that they call STUDY. They recently bought a factory close to where the assembly is located, about 5 blocks away from the entrance," Uiharu explains.

"So they must be the only people capable of creating Febri and those lollipops. Great Job Uiharu!" Kuroko exclaims, praising her partner in judgement.

"Lets go and question them!" Ruiko exclaims, looking like she was about to leave right then.

"Wait. I got a bad feeling about this. Do you feel it too Mikoto?" Raiden speaks up, looking at Mikoto.

"Yes something's off. Why buy such a large factory unless they were planning to build something in large quantities. They have something else planned besides creating Febri," Mikoto agrees.

"They are involved with that Mech that attacked you Mikoto, and I wonder if Febri has any connection to it. We need to learn more and I dont think they will be willing to give us the information willingly. So that means we can either go in in a full out assault or we can send in a solo operative," Raiden continues, already planning on what needs to be done.

"Your making this sound like a military operation Raiden," Mikoto jokes. It was true that he was taking this as a Military operation, but in truth she was happy that he was. It meant that every possible danger could be covered.

"Well I am military trained. So what is it going to be?" Raiden others look at each other, trying to make a decision. Eventually Konori speaks up, "We should not do a full assault. That could be dangerous for everyone and draw attention from the city.."

"Okay then. We need someone to sneak into their factory and get the lollipop formula as well as finding out what else they are planning," Raiden says. It seemed like nobody was interested until Mikoto spoke up.

"I will do it. I have experience sneaking into factories and if things go bad I am more than capable of holding my own," Mikoto announces, prepared to do what she needs to do to help Febri and find out what those Scientists are doing.

"Okay then. First of all we are going to take some precautions. Let me put a tracking device and a vitals monitor on you. If anything happens we can come running to help," Raiden says. They work on getting that set up, and 2 minutes later every precaution was taken care off, except one last one.

"Here take this. Insert it into the computers. That will give me access into their database and I can use that to find out exactly what they are hiding," Raiden says, handing Mikoto a flash drive.

"Okay got it. If anything happens I will try to get out of there safely, but if i dont manage to do that, I dont want you guys to take abnormal risks to get me out," Mikoto says, looking at her friends.

"Got it. Good luck Mikoto." They respond

* * *

 _All we are is entertainment_  
 _Caught up in our own derangement_  
 _Tell us what to say and what to do_  
 _All we are are pretty faces_  
 _Picture perfect bottled rage_  
 _Packaged synthesized versions of you_

 _Come one come all the new sensation_  
 _Guarantees then obligations_  
 _Spotlights follow every single move_  
 _Basking here on ten foot stages_  
 _Pouty lips and oh so jaded_  
 _All as if we have something to prove_

 _And if we cared at all_  
 _About this unknown plight_  
 _Then we'd do something more_  
 _To finally make this right_


	20. Chapter 20

_Okay so here is the next chapter, and not only this chapter but the next one as well. So as always please leave a review, im not really going to go into a long talk._

* * *

It wasnt that hard for Mikoto to sneak into the facility unnoticed as clever use of her powers made it so that she could manipulate the security systems. It didnt take her long to locate a computer room and work her way towards it. What does shock her is the person she sees when she enters that room. That person was Shinobu, the same women that had tried to help Mikoto end the level 6 shift program. It had been a long time since either of these two have seen each other, but it was not going to mean that they were going to have a happy reunion. Shinodu was in a facility where evil experiments are being created, and thats all Mikoto saw.

"What are you doing here?" They both say in shock, staring at each other.

"I thought you were better than this! Now i see you on the same side of those who are creating these awful experiments!" Mikoto accuses, sparks beginning to fly from her hair as her anger grew.

"No! Im not in this for the experiments! Im here to help those affected. Im the one who sent Febri to you! I told her to go to you!" Shinobu counters, determined to convince Mikoto of her innocence.

 _I dont know if I can believe her just yet. I want to, but until I have exact proof that she is not involved in a bad way._

"Why should I believe you?" Mikoto asks cautiously.

"Here take this. This should prove that I am on your side. It's the formula for Febris lolipops. It should prevent her from dying," Shinobu says, tossing a strange container to Mikoto. It seemed like something that would just connect to a computer, but not in a way that Mikoto knew how. She was going to have to leave it to Raiden to figure out.

"Okay so maybe I am starting to believe you. Why did you send Febri to me?" Mikoto asks, still slightly suspicious.

"You were the only one I could count on to protect her. She is our last hope to stop what these scientists are trying to do. Im sorry for having dragged you into this," Shinobu says, looking down with her eyes gleaming with apology.

"Well then, let's find out what they are planning," Mikoto says, smiling for the first time since seeing Shinobu. She walks over to the computers and inserts the flash drive into it. Immediately it connects Raiden into the database and he sets to work trying to get all the information he could.

"Make sure nobody interrupts this procedure. I need at least 5 more minutes to get everything," Raiden communicates over the earpiece Mikoto had.

"Got it Mentor." Mikoto confirms.

"Who are you talking to? Shinobu asks, slightly confused at why Mikoto was talking randomly.

"Oh that was my mentor, Raiden. We are on comms together using earpieces. He is currently hacking into this place to find everything these scientists are doing," Mikoto explains, turning to face Shinobu.

"Well I could tell you almost everything, at least all that I know," Shinobu states.

"Okay then go ahead, Im all ears." Mikoto encourages.

"They are trying to mass produce level 5 espers. The scientists here are tired of always being overlooked compared to the espers. So now that are going to do something so remarkable that the city will have to notice them. Febri was just the prototype, but she still has a key role. She can connect to any of the other chemicaloids, so using her you can stop the others," Shinobu explains.

"Well that basically means we need this formula as soon as possible then," Mikoto says with a sigh. She doesnt get to say anything else however, as the sound of someone approaching the room interrupts them. In walks Aritomi, the leader of the STUDY corporation, the ones making this experiment.

"Well it looks like my intuition was correct. Shinobu was the traitor," He says as he walks into the room. Mikoto stands between Shinobu and Aritomi, but when doing so she presses the distress button on her waist band. This notified everyone back at the judgement branch that something was going wrong, and that Mikoto was in danger. Also by now Raiden was almost finished uploading all the data he had found onto his servers, meaning that once he was done, the flash drive was useless. They could afford to lose it as long as Mikoto manages to earn him 2 more minutes.

"So you're the leader of these twisted experiments," Mikoto says, her voice filled with hate directed at Aritomi.

"And you're the famous level 5 esper Mikoto Misaka. What are you doing in my lab?" Aritomi asks, a slight air of arrogance around him.

"Getting the formula for Febris suckers and planning on ending any other plans you have. Afterall you did envolve me the moment you attacked me with that Mech. Yes I know that was your corporation behind the mech attack."

"Well then I am glad to tell you that the Formula that Shinobu has given you is false. Its not the right formula. I had already guessed that she was the traitor among us, and made sure she could not get the right formula. It is safely stored inside the strongest firewall we have as well as in my mind," Aritomi states arrogantly.

"Then we will just have to pry it out of you!" Mikoto responds hot headedly. She was playing him though, as Raiden had just confirmed that he had gotten the formula from the data bank. Evidently the strongest firewall was not that hard to get through for Raiden.

"Well I can offer you a chance to get the formula. Its right here," Aritomi states, holding out his hand with the same kind of strange container that had been found inside of the mech.

"This is the correct formula, but there is one stipulation in order to for me to give it to you. You must inject this paralyzer into Mikoto." Aritomi says, tossing a syringe to Shinobu, which she catches.

 _Should I allow her to inject me with it? I know that if i say she can, then she will, but that doesn't guarantee that Aritomi will give her the formula and let her go. In fact he seems to be lying about all of that. We don't even know if that is actually the real formula or not and Raiden does say that he found the real formula. Wait a minute, if i stay here after letting her inject me, then the others will come here to rescue me. We can then get everyone out without me having to expose too much of my power. Okay fine thats what we will do._

"Do it. For Febri." Mikoto says, holding out her arm so that Shinobu can inject the paralyzer. Shinobu looks at her in shock, but a quick nod from Mikoto convinces her and she injects Mikoto with the paralyzer. Immediately Aritomi smiles and drops the formulas capsula, allowing it to hit the ground and shatter. But what happens next surprises him. The paralyzer doesnt take effect, partly because Mikoto is resisting its effect with her power. She was still able to walk, but not for long.

"Well that went like I expected it. Good thing I didnt actually need that formula," Mikoto says, forcing a smile, knowing she was working on borrowed time.

"What do you mean?" Aritomi asks shocked that she was still standing.

Mikoto walks over to the computer with Raiden's flash drive still in it, finally drawing Aritomis attention to it. She then says, "See I already had a backup plan. This drive has been in the computer for a solid 10 minutes by now. My mentor is a scientist like you, but a lot smarter in different areas. One of those areas is in hacking, and he now has all of the data he needs to recreate the formula and exactly what you are planning. Even If I go down here, your plans are over," And with that, the paralyzer finally takes effect, causing all of Mikotos muscles to weaken, and for her to collapse onto the ground unconscious. But they had got what they came for, and it wont be long till Mikoto gets rescued. The only time constraint they have is how long its going to take for STUDY to activate their plans.

* * *

 _A warning to the people,_  
 _The good and the evil,_  
 _This is war._

 _To the soldier, the civilian,_  
 _The martyr, the victim,_  
 _This is war._

 _A warning to the prophet,_  
 _The liar, the honest,_  
 _This is war._

 _To the leader, the pariah,_  
 _The victor, the messiah,_  
 _This is war._


	21. Chapter 21

Two hours later Mikoto wakes up. She instantly realized that she was in a room that she did not recognize, though it did not look like a lab room. In fact it looked like a welcoming area. She looks around and realizes she was still in the STUDY factory and that she was still immobilized and on a stretcher. Thankfully she was not strapped down and that Shinobu was sitting next to her.

"Oh so you are awake. Its been two hours since you passed out. I need to inform you that you will not be able to move for another 3 hours. But be glad to know that they did nothing to you. They didnt even search you while you were sleeping," Shinobu informs Mikoto, though she wasnt looking her in the eyes.

"Well im glad to hear that I still have everything I came with. So how did you end up working for these scientists?" Mikoto asks.

"I had tried to help you back in the level 6 shift program. I had gotten into one of the facilities and tried to insert a code that would allow the clones to fight for themselves but I was stopped and captured. Then they sold me to work for this organization," Shinobu explains.

"Im sorry to have dragged you into this. Your life must have been horrendous recently," Mikoto says quietly. She was sad for Shinobu, having not realized exactly what she had been going through till now.

"It doesnt matter. I have never had anyone to rely on before and so I don't expect for you to help me now," Shinobu says, turning and walking outside of a window to look out.

"Why do you think I cant help, or that I might be willing to help?" Mikoto asks, beginning to see the real problem. Shinobu didnt know how to ask for help, just like Mikoto was before Touma saved her sisters.

"Nobody is willing to help me. Besides its not like you would be able to help in your current situation," Shinobu says depressingly. Then she hears the sounds of sparks flying, but it takes her a moment for her curiosity to build enough for her to turn around. She was surprised to see Mikoto struggling to her feet, a pained expression on her face.

"How are you doing that? The paralyzer blocks all signals to your muscles!" Shonobu asks in shock.

"Im using my power to directly control my body. It stings but I can handle it. Now I need to tell you something." Mikoto states, looking Shinobu in the eyes, forcing her to listen to what she has to say.

"I am a level 5 esper, full of pride in my abilities. Yet the past couple months have proved to me that I am not worth anything if I dont have people who can help me. My friends have given everything in order to help me just because I asked them to. They care for me that much, that all I have to do is ask them to have my back. In fact they are already on their way here to save me. But we still wont be able to stop these scientists so we need your help. So I am asking you. Will you help me?" Mikoto asks.

Shockingly Shinobu begins to cry. She responds "No. I ask you. Will you help me?"

"Yes I will. When my friends get here we will take you with us. Then we can figure out how to stop STUDY together," Mikoto responds quickly.

"No I will stay here. They are going to act tomorrow, and if we have someone on the inside then we will be better off. If they notice that I had a chance to leave and didnt, then they might allow me to stay. From there I can help you more. I just need a promise that you will come back for me when this is over," Shinobu counters.

"Okay I promise to come back for you. But are you sure about this?" Mikoto asks.

"Yes I could not be more sure," Shinobu states, conviction in her eyes. Just then explosions are heard from down the hall, and an alarm goes off.

"Well that must be my way out, so I will see you tomorrow Shinobu," Mikoto says as she struggles her way out of the room.

"Yes, i will see you again Mikoto," Shinobu says as Mikoto exits the room. Mikoto heads down the hallway, heading towards the noise of fighting. She turns a corner and sees Kuroko finishing off some security bots.

"Kuroko!" Mikoto yells out, glad to see her friend. Though hindsight says she should have expect what happens next.

"Sissy!" Kuroko yells out, leaping at Mikoto. The moment she touches Mikotos body she gets shocked, and falls to the ground smoking.

"What did I do to deserve that?" Kuroko says struggling to get up.

"Sorry I didnt warn you, my body is going to be a giant taser for the time being. Sorry about that," Mikoto apologizes quickly, forcing herself to not lean over and try to help Kuroko get up. She watches kuroko get up, the shock in her eyes slowly transforming into understanding.

"Right. Then lets get out of here," The two begin their walk out of the facility, with even more Security bots chasing after them. But Mikoto kept her power active, and none of the bots could get close. Eventually they get back to Judgement branch 117. The moment Mikoto walks into the office, she collapses onto one knee, breathing heavily, with electricity flowing around her.

"Zapper! Are you okay?" Touma says, reaching over. He believed her ability was on runaway, so he was going to use his imagine breaker to cancel it out. But he didnt know the truth, and that if he does touch her, then she would be paralyzed.

"Dont touch me!" Mikoto yells out, leaping backwards just enough to dodge Toumas right hand. The look of shock on everyones faces but Kurokos tells her to explain.

"Sorry but i cant let you touch me with imagine breaker right now. My power is the only thing allowing me to move right now." Mikoto states.

"What do you mean Mikoto?" Uiharu asks, confused.

"At the facility I was injected with a paralyzer. I allowed them to do so, as I needed to get a little more information. I knew Raiden had already gotten everything he needed but I still had some questions. I may have had my questions answered, but then i was unable to move. The paralyzer they injected prevents signals from going to my muscles, so instead I managed to use my power to directly control my muscles. It turns me into a giant stun gun and hurts alot, but I can now move," Mikoto explains.

"I see. Well im glad you had enough sense to activate your distress signal. I see they didnt take anything from you," Raiden comments.

"Yep. They didnt even search me, though they do know you were in the system now. The flash drive was left behind," Mikoto says.

"Thats okay, i got everything we needed. Now Is there anything else you can tell us before we look at the data?" Raiden asks, guessing that Mikoto was hiding something.

"I meet a scientist i know from before. She is a good person though and stayed behind to help us by being the inside man so to speak," Mikoto says, trying not to say where she knew her from before.

"Well then, give me 10 minutes while I look through the data. Then i will call to you." Raiden says, turning to the computer screen next to him and getting to work. Uiharu also joins him, as does konori. Mikoto heads over to the couch, lying down and letting her power cease to control her muscles. She was immediately unable to move once again, and there she stayed till Raiden and Uiharu were done.

10 minutes later they were finished like he said, and they had both good news and bad.

"So did you get the formula?" Mikoto asks from her place on the couch.

"Yes we did. Its not too bad of a formula, so I will send it over to the doctor to make. The bad news about it is that it will take 2 days to make," Raiden states.

"We dont have that kind of time. We have one day left after today to get her more suckers," Ruiko says worriedly.

"We might have to raid their factory to find out if they have more," Kuroko says.

"Well they do have more at a different location, ones who exact location we can not find, but something else is there as well," Uiharu says.

"What else is there?" Touma asks.

"Remember when Febri said she has a sister? Well that seems to be true, as she is also there. Her name is Janie, and is the basis for an all out attack on academy city!" Uiharu exclaims.

"What!" Everyone exclaims in unison, with mikoto forcing herself back onto her feet.

"We found records of shipments containing the parts needed to make over 20000 mechs like the one Mikoto fought the other day. And if thats not enough, it seems there plan will be started tomorrow, at the convention," Raiden states.

"Thats too many for all of us and judgement to take on alone." Konori states quietly, going over the math in her head silently.

"And we cant call Anti skill. The data shows that the STUDY corporation has bribed them to stay out of it. This will be up to us," Uiharu adds.

"Well we still have Raiden, and I know i can handle the mechs," Mikoto states.

"That wont be enough. Even if you go full strength Mikoto, how many of us will get hurt before you end the fight? If anything we need more of you…..wait!" Raiden says, his eyes widening when he comes to a realization.

"No! We are not involving them! They have suffered enough already!" Mikoto yells as pain flashes through her eyes.

"But they may be our only hope for saving the city," Raiden continues to press.

"Who are you talking about!" Everyone but Touma, Raiden, and Mikoto yell. Febri stayed out of it since she didn't know what was going on.

"Do you want me to tell them?" Raiden asked Mikoto.

Mikoto takes a deep breath and says "No i will tell them." She turns to face her friends and asks, "Do you remember that rumor of the level 5 that had clones?"

"Yes, though i didn't really believe it," Uiharu says.

"I heard of it, never believed it," Kuroko also says.

"I may have thought it true once in awhile," Ruiko admits.

"Well it was true. I was the level 5 that was cloned. I already told you that my DNA map was given to some scientists. Well it was used to create clones of me," Mikoto begins to explain.

"What?" The others exclaim in disbelief, But mikoto continues.

"Originally they wanted to see if they could mass produce a level 5 esper, but all of my clones had too low of power. The strongest were only at level 3 or so. Then a new experiment came, an attempt to achieve a level 6. The scientists wanted to see if they could get Accelerator to level 6, as Tree diagram said that he was the only one capable to achieve the new level. It also said that if we were to fight, i would lose in exactly 185 moves. Tree diagram also ran the calculation that if accelerator killed me 183 times, that he would achieve level 6. But they did not have the ability to do that, so instead they decided to use 20,000 of my lower power clones. I tried stopping the experiments, thats how i found Raiden. But it was to much for us to do alone, the experiment was working at a faster pace than we could stop it. By the time I first found out about all of this, 10000 of my clones had already died. Thats when I decided that in order to stop the experiment, i had to prove tree diagram wrong. It said i would be killed in 185 moves against Accelerator, so what happens if I died in 1? Tree diagram was destroyed so they wouldnt be able to recalculate anything. That would have ended the experiment, but meant i would have had to die," Mikoto continues to explain.

"So why did you not do that?" Ruiko asks.

"Touma convinced me otherwise. Do you remember when he came to our dorms looking for me kuroko?" Mikoto asks her friend.

"Yes. He only stayed there shortly before disappearing," Kuroko remembers.

"Well he disappeared to go save me. He found out what I was planning on doing and was dead set on stopping me. He wanted to save my clones as well, but he didnt want me to die in the process. So he stopped me, then left to fight Accelerator. He would have lost though if it hadnt been for Raiden and I distracting Accelerator, while the clones stopped one of Accelerators attacks. Since then I have not spoken to my clones, preferring to let them live their new lives in peace," Mikoto finishes.

"Wow sissy, we never knew. Why didnt you tell us?" Kuroko asks.

"Because I didnt want to drag you into a fight you could not win. Accelerator would have killed you without hesitation. Like how I am not going to let us drag the sisters into this fight as well!" Mikoto turns, glaring at Raiden. But to her surprise, it was Touma who spoke.

"Wait Mikoto, Raiden has a point. There is just under 10000 of your clones left, and including them will give us a serious advantage. I believe the sisters will be mad at you if you dont offer them a chance to pay back their debt," Touma states.

"They dont own us!" Mikoto glares.

"Thats not what they think. They consider us their saviors, and now know what its like to live. They won't let others die when they could have helped. They are like you in that way, as you would rather put everything onto your shoulders then to share the burden," Touma presses. Mikotos shoulders drop, finally giving in. She wasnt happy about it, but she had to admit that Raiden and Touma were right. They needed the sisters to win this fight.

"Okay but if we are going to do this, then we are doing it my way," Mikoto states, her resolve hardening.

* * *

 _Get out your guns, battle's begun._  
 _Are you a saint or a sinner?_  
 _If love's a fight then I shall die_  
 _With my heart on a trigger._

 _They say before you start a war,_  
 _You better know what you're fighting for._  
 _Well, baby, you are all that I adore._  
 _If love is what you need, a soldier I will be._

 _Sometimes to win, you've got to sin._  
 _Don't mean I'm not a believer._  
 _And major Tom will sing along._  
 _Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer._

 _They say before you start a war,_  
 _You better know what you're fighting for._  
 _Well, baby, you are all that I adore._  
 _If love is what you need, a soldier I will be._


	22. Chapter 22

_I am so happy that everyone liked the two chapters a day thing That I did yesterday. That might happen again before chapter 30 so keep an eye out for that. Also alot of big things are going to happen soon, and then before you all know it, the end of the story. To give you a hint thi story is going to be around 34-38 chapters so not much further at all. So i leave all of you to enjoy this chapter, and tomorrow i will post the next one. Please leave a review as always._

* * *

3 hours later they had finished most of their preparations. They had contacted Kongou to get her and her friends involved as well, with Kongou saying that she could get a mech to fight with, and gave the manual to Ruiko to learn. Konori had made plans with the whole of Judgement to be at the battle locations that they had decided on. Everything was in place except for talking to Mikotos clones. And that was what the group was leaving to do just now. Konori was staying at the Judgement branch to look after Febri while everyone else goes to talk to Mikotos clones. She had wanted to do it alone, but none of them were missing this chance to see her clones. So now they were on there way to a place that the misaka clones usually were.

"So sissy, what are these clones like?" Kuroko asks, moving to walk at Mikotos side.

"They are not that different from me, though i bet by now there most be some differences," Mikoto responds, trying to think of some differences.

"Well, some of the differences are not that noticeable, unless you are extremely unlucky. The biggest difference is in the way they talk. They basically talk as if they are the narrators of a story," Touma explains, preferring to not mention another difference he had noticed.

"Toumas right about that. They do speak a little weirdly," Mikoto confirms. They round a corner and walk into a park. There the group sees a bunch of girls wearing Tokiwadai uniforms, and it doesnt take them long to notice they all look the same and look like Mikoto when she is wearing her uniform.

"Sissy, are those your clones? Kuroko asks as they walk closer.

"Yes they are. Do you really need to ask that question?" Mikoto responds. No sooner do the words come out of her mouth that she realizes what's about to happen. Kuroko teleports over to the clones, doing her classic Kuroko pervert moves. But the clones reactions to this was funnier than Mikoto could ever have imagined. They all turn on Kuroko and shock her. It was a reaction that Mikoto would have had herself, but this was the first time she had ever seen someone else do it to Kuroko. As Kuroko lays smoking, the clones see Mikoto and the others.

"Hello Big Sister. Its good to see you again. Misaka says glad to see her sister," Misaka 10121 states.

"Its good to see all of you again, truthfully I mean it." Mikoto says, smiling for the first time in hours.

"What do you need Big sister? Its not like you to seek us out. Misaka asks," says Misaka 10032. This was the same clone that Touma had risked his life for. She was now distinguishable from the others by the scar above her left eye, damage from her fight against Accelerator.

"We need your help, no we need all of the Misakas help," Mikoto admits, looking down to not see what she expects to be disappointment in her clones eyes. But then she feels a hand pulling her chin up, and she opens her eyes to look straight into her clones. There was emotion there for once, a determination that she had never seen in any of the sisters eyes.

"You think we wouldnt want to help? Well let me put it straight, we will help. Misaka says," 10032 states.

"But you have no reason to. It only puts you and the others in danger." Mikoto says, pain in her voice.

"But isnt that what you did for us? Touma, Raiden and you all risked everything to save our lives, when we were not willing to save our own. Now we will return the favor," Misaka says determined. She wasnt going to let Mikoto do that again.

"Thanks sister. We are going to need all the help we can get." Mikoto responds, smiling once again, the guilt pushed from her.

"So what do you need us to do? Misaka asks with curiosity," says Misaka 10541.

"Tomorrow a group of Scientists are going to wage war against academy city. They have built over 20000 mechs to make the city pay for its lack of respect to scientists. We are planning on confronting the mechs and fighting them before they can attack the city. But we are severely outnumbered, but with all of the misaka's fighting as well, the odds will be more balanced," Raiden explains, walking up to stand at Mikoto's side.

"Then we shall join you. misaka confirms," states Misaka 19543.

"Is Touma going to be fighting? His ability is useless against the mechs. Asks misaka," says misaka 10032.

"Yes I will be fighting. I may not have an ability that helps, but I can be a very good distraction. Any help is good help in my opinion," Touma responds.

"You wont be fighting without a weapon either." Mikoto responds, turning to stand in front of Touma.

"What do you mean? I have no weapon, or real training with any weapon. So what will I use to fight besides my shield," Touma asks, genuinely confused.

Mikoto touches her waistband, teleporting her sword and sheath into her left hand. She hands it over to Touma while saying, "Us this. Anyone is good enough with a sword as powerful as that to defeat those mechs. It will give you an offensive capability that your shield cant provide."

"No! You need it! Why weaken yourself in a battle?" Touma yells, upset that Mikoto would even think of giving up one of her best weapons.

"Oh calm down. Its only for the one day then I will be taking it back. Besides I still have level 6, so fighting wont be a problem. And it gives me some comfort, knowing you have that with you. I will always be able to feel its energy no matter how far away it is from me, and I know that as long as it remains powered then you are still alive. Take if for no other reason but to give me some comfort," Mikoto presses.

"Fine, but you better not need it." Touma relents, taking the sheath with the sword in it.

"Sissy, Did you mention Level 6? Misaka asks with slight suspicion," Misaka 10032 asks.

"Yes I did. I have reached level 6. Though I didnt reach it the same way that Accelerator was trying to achieve it," Mikoto explains.

"Show us." All of the present Misakas ask.

"Fine. Ill show you but dont think im going to enjoy this," Mikoto responds walking away to give herself space as to not hurt others when she transforms.

 _Well okay, maybe I do enjoy showing off my power just a little bit._

She begins to build up her power, and in a much faster time than normal, the electricity around her condenses and as the smoke clears Mikoto walks out in her level 6 form. Her hair was the electric blue once more, along with her eyes showing the electricity flowing inside of her. She had transformed into this form so much over the past couple of weeks that it was beginning to become second nature for her body, and was really easy to achieve now.

"Wow sissy, it seems like its getting easier for you to transform," Kuroko says, having recovered from getting shocked by the sisters.

"I feel better in this form now too. I dont feel as uncomfortable as I did a week ago. I think at this point i may be able to maintain this form without feeling any different," Mikoto responds.

"Wow Big sister. Thats more powerful than anything we could have imagined. Misaka says in amazement," 10032 says in astonishment.

The groups begin to mingle and just enjoy talking to each other. The misaka clones talked with Mikotos friends, while some of them crowded around Mikoto to feel her level 6 power. During all of this, Mikoto remembered something that Raiden had told her in the beginning of her training with him.

"You are the strongest Electromaster in the world Mikoto. Yet you have so many clones that are so much weaker than you. Well what if you could choose a few and make them almost as strong as you?" He had said. Of course she didnt understand what he had meant until he continued to explain.

"One electromaster, can theoretically, increase the power of another as long as they themselves are at a certain level. All you would need to do is to transfer some of your power to them. You wouldnt lose any of your own strength in the end, but you would feel tired for the rest of the day. The esper you gave it to would then increase in strength by one level, so we can say a level 3 would become a level 4, but it wont help with making a level 6, as far as I know. Now I dont know if this could actually work, but it is an interesting theory." At the time Mikoto had chosen to ignore her mentors ramblings, but now, with the threat of what was going to happen, her mind went to it once more.

"Imouto! Can I ask you something?" Mikoto yells out. Earlier in the conversations Mikoto and Misaka 10032 agreed that Misaka 10032 could now be called Imouto which means Little sister by Mikoto. This was coming to use almost immediately.

"What is it Mikoto? Misaka asks curiously," Misaka Imouto asks.

"If I could get you to level 4, would you allow me to do it?" Mikoto asks. This gains the attention of everyone and they all turn in shock at what Mikoto had said.

"Sissy, what do you mean by that?" Kuroko asks.

"Yah Mikoto, surely you cant do that," Ruiko and Uiharu both say. The majority of the Misakas stay silent, along with Raiden and Touma. Raiden had a knowing expression on his face though.

"Awhile ago Raiden told me of a theory that one electromaster could raise the level of another, as long as he or she is at a high enough level themselves. Level 5 could not do it, but now I am level 6, so there is no other level that could be stronger. I think now is the best time to try.

"Im willing to give it a shot, but how do we do it? Misaka decides," Misaka Imouto states.

"It should be simple really. All you need to do Mikoto is to send your electricity into Misaka Imouto. The trick is to keep it going till she can literally not absorb anymore. At that point she will start to feel pain. If you keep going from there, then she may die, but end it short and it will only be a temporary increase. I believe that is the only likely way for this to work," Raiden suggests. Misaka Imouto nods in understanding, as does Mikoto. They both grab each others hands, and Mikoto starts to flood Imouto with electricity. The electrical show that follows was amazing, with the electricity flowing between the two espers being visible to all. Mikoto hadnt left her level 6 form since Imouto had originally asked her to, but now she started to feel drained. Eventually she sees Imouto beginning to gasp in pain. Then finally she screams out in pain and Mikoto stops the transfer. When the electricity dissipates, both women collapse onto the ground with Mikoto being forced out of her level 6 form. They struggle back to their feet, but there was a difference now. Mikoto was breathing heavily, but she was okay. Just as Raiden had said, she was now exhausted but she didnt feel any weaker. She could probably go straight back to level 6 if needed. Imouto on the other hand was feeling stronger than ever.

"What is this feeling? Misaka asks worriedly." Misaka Imouto asks timidly as electricity flowed around her.

"Thats what being a level 4 for the first time feels like. It will feel weird for a while, but eventually you will get used to it. Now if you start to train you may be able to reach level 5 like I did. The strength is now your own," Mikoto informs her. Right after saying that, the others swarm them, congratulating them on a job well done. After a while Mikoto decided to call it a day. She was going to go back to the Tokiwadai dorms and get ready for the fight in the morning. As most of the group leaves, Raiden stays behind to tell the Misaka clones the plan. Thankfully for Mikoto and Kuroko they managed to sneak into the dorm room without the dorm supervisor seeing Mikoto not wearing Tokiwadai clothes. Though she was the only one that didnt notice, as other Tokiwadai girls watched Mikoto walk through the school dorm without her uniform. Mikoto went to sleep determined to not let anything stop them from stopping the scientists and saving innocent lives.

* * *

 _As a child you would wait_  
 _And watch from far away._  
 _But you always knew that you'd be the one_  
 _That work while they all play._

 _In youth you'd lay_  
 _Awake at night and scheme_  
 _Of all the things that you would change,_  
 _But it was just a dream!_

 _Here we are, don't turn away now,_  
 _We are the warriors that built this town._  
 _Here we are, don't turn away now,_  
 _We are the warriors that built this town_  
 _From dust._

 _Will come_  
 _When you'll have to rise_  
 _Above the best and prove yourself,_  
 _Your spirit never dies!_

 _Farewell, I've gone to take my throne above,_  
 _But don't weep for me_  
 _'Cause this will be_  
 _The labor of my love_


	23. Chapter 23

_Okay so here is chapter 23, he beginning of the fight against Study. Just for a heads up so you can understand a certain part as it happens, Mikoto is singing the words of the song as she fights. Not saying anything more and this fight can be open to your own interpretation as well. Also Im so happy that everyone likes what im doing with the songs at the end of the chapters, its getting hard to find good ones lol, though I have a couple saved for other chapters. So as always please enjoy this chapter, its a good one._

* * *

It was morning the next day, and everyone was prepared for the battle to come. They had deciding on a plan, and it was a very dangerous, but probably successful plan. There was no way that they were going to be able to fight all 20000 mechs and win, That would require too much out of everyone. So they need to find a way to stop the fighting before all of the mechs get involved. Thats where Febri and Mikoto came in. Febri will be able to sense where Janie is once the mechs were activated and Mikoto would go there with Febri. Mikoto would then fight anyone or anything that got in their way. Once in the facility, that would meet up with Shinobu and together they would stop the mechs from there. But while they would be doing that, it would require a godlike effort from the others to fight the mechs. They decided to take the fight to two spots. One was at the center of the part of the town that the research assembly was located. There Everyone but Raiden will confront the main force of Mechs. That includes Kuroko, Kongo and her friends, Ruiko, Uiharu, Touma, and all of Judgement. There was only one other exit from this part of town, and that was where Raiden was going to be. He was going to make a stand on that flank alone. The Misaka sisters would be the backup along with the mech that Ruiko and Uiharu will use. They will only call on the mech if things are in dire needs. That was their plan, but will it work?

Currently Mikoto and Febri were sitting on top of a building, waiting for the mechs to be activated.

"Are you okay Febri?" Mikoto asks, looking at the little girl.

"Yes Mikoto. Im happy, I get to see sissy!" Febri exclaims, the excitement showing in her voice. Mikoto sighs.

 _She is too young and innocent to realize that some people may die today. I guess thats a good thing, that way she doesnt feel guilty after this._

Mikoto was about to say something, when she notices Febri stiffen up.

"I found sissy!" Febri says.

"Great then lead me to them!" Mikoto says, picking Febri up and placing her onto her shoulders. Febri points to what looks like a stadium and Mikoto smiles.

 _We found you Aritomi and now we will end your plans!_

Kuroko and the others watch as Mechs come around the building ahead of them, stopping to face the espers

Kuroko teleports onto of a fence gate in front of the mechs. On her back were two very large bags, each containing large metal spears that Kuroko will use as her weapons. She teleports 2 of them into her hands, as the others form up behind her. Kuroko was about to say her saying, when instead all of Judgement yells it out "This is judgement!" They yell as they grab hold of their judgement bands on the arms. A voice is heard from the speakers on the mechs, it was Aritomi.

"You really think that you will be able to stop us? Our mechs are capable of fighting a level 5, so what do you think you low level espers can do?" He asks.

Then the voice is heard over the intercoms that everyone had on them, it was Raiden responding.

"Its not what we think we can do, or what we are capable of. We know that we can give it everything we have, and we are not alone. Separated we may be weak, but together we are strong! We are fighting with a purpose much stronger than you are, and that is the safety of the innocent. With that reason behind us we can do anything, and nothing you throw at us can stop us. We are one army, and we will crush you!" Raiden yells out. The others all join him in a battle cry, and then its the espers and judgement that make that first move.

Kuroko begins to teleport around, teleporting her spears into the mechs. Touma charges forward, activating his shield and drawing the Mikotos HF blade. Raiden charges forward on his lonely flank. He reaches the first mech, dodging its strike and punching it so hard that it was sent flying. More mechs charge him, but he sends them flying with more swift hits. Then he draws Murasama, and begins to cut away into the Mechs. Touma also does a good job with this, as the blade he had was more than a match for the Mechs. Judgement gets involved, holding the line behind the kuroko. Uiharu stays back giving orders while Ruiko joins the fight with her new armor, dealing devastating hits to any mech to slow to react to her attacks. It seemed like their forces were holding their own, except for the fact that for every one they destroyed, another 2 mechs took its place. Raiden seemed to have it better. First of all there only seemed to be 500 mechs on his flank in total. Secondly he was such a good fighter, that eventually it became boring for him to just cut them up. So he then sheathed murasama and decided to begin using his power. He was now running around dodging strikes and blowing the mechs up with his energy wave attacks. Yet the judgement forces were not going to fall, as they had intercoms and could communicate to each other. If one person was having a hard time, then two others came to help them out. It seemed they were doing just fine, until even more mechs rushed the central location. Eventually kuroko began to run out of spears and became tired. She still kept up her attacks, but her teleports were beginning to become less accurate. But when it seemed like the central location was about to fall, they get the help they needed. By this time Raiden had completely wiped up all mechs on his flank and was rushing over to the central location to back them up. He comes running in and yells out over the intercom, "Everyone get to the ground!" Kuroko and the others do as they are told, but not without wondering what he was up to. Then they watch as Raiden goes to one knee in front of the line of mechs and they then got a clear view of the control panel that was open on his right arm. What was he doing? Then a loud sound is heard, consistent to the sound of a jet plane flying through a city. Ruiko turns and watches as a shape flies through the buildings towards them. It was moving at a remarkable speed and as it got closer, its gun bays opened up, and it begins to fire. The sound of multiple gatling guns is heard as bullets rip into the Mechs as the jet passes by preparing for another run.

"What was that?!" Ruiko asks Raiden in amazement.

"That is the Storm fighter that i had under the covers at my base. I called it in as back up. It will provide us air support for the remainder of the battle," Raiden explains. The Storm fighter is about to engage in another attack run, but all of the mechs stop in their position and then Aritomis face shows up on a news announcement screen on the center building. Raiden calls off the attack run to hear what Aritomi wanted to say.

"Did you know that I already knew what you were trying to do? That I didnt already know what your plan was?" He asks

"What do you mean by that?" Raiden yells back.

"Well let me show you, but first let me deal with that pesky intercom system you have set up." Aritomi says with a smile. He then activated a jammer, blocking all of the intercoms from communicating with each other. That meant that everyone could now only talk to the person right next to them. Then the screen switches, now going to a live feed of Mikoto and Febri entering the stadium. There on the big screen in that stadium, Aritomis face appears once again. That's what he meant by saying that he already knew their plan! He had expect them to try and send mikoto to stop him, and he was well prepared to stop her.

"Well hello Railgun. Long time no see, i see you are still not paralyzed, though that is to be expected," Aritomi says arrogantly.

"I see the element of surprise is gone," Mikoto responds back.

"Yes it is." Aritomi responds. Streams of mechs flow into the stadium, filling up the room around Mikoto and Febri. Once the last one had entered it was clear just how ready STUDY was for Mikoto. There had to be almost 10000 of the mechs in that stadium, exactly half of the STUDY force.

"Now your friends are going to watch helplessly while you and Febri are killed. Then the rest of the mechs will finish you all off!" Aritomi says cockedly, but the response he was trying to get from Mikoto was not the response that he got. Instead as febri stayed up on Mikotos shoulders, Mikoto starts to repeat the words of a song, a song that Raiden had played countless times while they were training. It was a song that Mikoto had come to like as well, even though it was an american song.

" **You can't feel the heat until you hold your hand over the flame**

 **You have to cross the line just to remember where it lays**

 **You won't know your worth now, son, until you take a hit**

 **And you won't find the beat until you lose yourself in it!" she begins.**

" **That's why we won't back down**

 **We won't run and hide!**

 **Yeah, 'cause these are the things that we can't deny!**

 **I'm passing over you like a satellite**

 **So catch me if I fall**

 **That's why we stick to your game plans and party lines**

 **But at night we're conspiring by candlelight**

 **We are the orphans of the American dream**

 **So shine your light on me!"** Mikoto says as she charges the mechs in front of her. She sends an electrical shock at the mechs, knocking out a couple of them before dodging the first of the strikes sent towards her and Febri. She spins around landing hard blows against any mech that gets close, while sending a strong electrical current into them causing them to explode. More mechs charge her, but this time she keeps them at a distance, destroying them one by one with her electrical attacks. Eventually some get close, but Mikoto was to fast, even with Febri on her, for the mechs to get close enough to deal any real damage. But the mechs had the numbers advantage and they were resistant to Mikotos level 5 attacks. This meant that Mikoto had to use larger amounts of her power with each attack, slowly tiring her out. But she keeps going and eventually she sends a large electrical current into the ground, destroying any Mech within a 100 meter radius of her.

" **You can't fill your cup until you empty all it has**

 **You can't understand what lays ahead**

 **If you don't understand the past**

 **You'll never learn to fly now**

 **'Til you're standing at the cliff**

 **And you can't truly love until you've given up on it"** she continues

" **That's why we won't back down**

 **We won't run and hide**

 **Yeah, 'cause these are the things that we can't deny**

 **I'm passing over you like a satellite**

 **So catch me if I fall**

 **That's why we stick to your game plans and party lines**

 **But at night we're conspiring by candlelight**

 **We are the orphans of the American dream**

 **So shine your light on me"** Mikoto says as she jumps into the fight again. The same techniques work once again, and having already destroyed 200 mechs at least the first time Mikoto easily dispatches of another 200 mechs. But now the over exherstion of her power finally catches up to her, and her attacks become less destructive. She barely manages to find enough energy to create a clearing attack. This time though the radius was only 50 meters, with less mechs being destroyed.

"Sissy!" Kuroko yells out

"Mikoto!" Uiharu, Ruiko, konori and the rest of Judgement yells out.

"Mikoto no." Touma whispers, despair in his eyes. All of them saw the end for Mikoto coming close, but there wasnt a thing they could do. Kuroko didnt have the energy to teleport there, and even if they got past the mechs, they wouldnt reach her in time. Raiden on the other hand appeared to be in deep thought.

"Mikoto are you okay?" Febri asks, climbing off of Mikotos shoulders. Mikoto was down to one knee, breathing heavily but she manages to force a smile to Febri.

"Febri, I need you to run. I can cover you but I need you to get to a safe spot, if you do that for me then I will be safe." Mikoto whispers. She still had one ace up her sleeve, but she could not risk Febri being so close to her. But sending Febri away also put little Febri at risk of getting singled out by the mechs..

"Now do you see Railgun? Even the strongest espers eventually tire and die. You are no different. Now accept your fate and Die!" Aritomi gloats. A mech charges forward, to close to begin with for Mikoto to get out of the way. All she could do was cover Febri and hope that the blow was not fatal. But then the sound of a large caliber gunshot was heard, and the mech was blown completely apart. Mikoto looks up, trying to find the source of the shot. Thats when she sees her. There in the stands laying down and looking down the scope of what looks to be a 50cal sniper rifle, was Misaka Imouto. She fires another shot, hitting another Mech, and she keeps doing it, taking down another 10 mechs before her magazine was out of ammo. She stands up while reloading the gun, and jumps up into the air. She lands next to Mikoto, reaching down and taking her hand to help Mikoto back to her feet.

* * *

 _You can't feel the heat until you hold your hand over the flame_  
 _You have to cross the line just to remember where it lays_  
 _You won't know your worth now, son, until you take a hit_  
 _And you won't find the beat until you lose yourself in it_

 _That's why we won't back down_  
 _We won't run and hide_  
 _'Cause these are the things we can't deny_  
 _I'm passing over you like a satellite_  
 _So catch me if I fall_  
 _That's why you stick to your game plans and party lives_  
 _But at night we're perspiring by candlelight_  
 _We are the orphans of the American dreams_  
 _Oh shine your light on me_

 _You can't fill your cup until you empty all it has_  
 _You can't understand what lays ahead_  
 _If you don't understand the past_  
 _You'll never learn the fun now_  
 _Till you're standing at the cliff_  
 _And you cant truly love until you've given up on it_

 _She told me that she never would face the world again_  
 _So I offer up a plan_

 _We'll sneak out when they sleep_  
 _And sail off in the night_  
 _We'll come clean and start over the rest of our lives._  
 _When we're gone we'll stay gone_  
 _Out of sight, out of mind_  
 _It's not too late_  
 _We have the rest of our lives_

 _We'll sneak out while they sleep_  
 _And sail off into the night_  
 _We'll come clean and start over the rest of our lives_  
 _Out of sight, out of mind_  
 _It's not too late_  
 _We have the rest of our lives_  
 _The rest of our lives_  
 _The rest of our lives_

 _Because we won't back down_  
 _We won't run and hide_  
 _Yeah 'cause these are the things we can't deny_  
 _I'm passing over you like a satellite_  
 _So catch me if I fall_  
 _That's why you stick to your game plans and party lives_  
 _But at night we're perspiring by candlelight_  
 _We are the orphans of the American dreams_  
 _Oh shine your light on me_

 _Because we won't back down_  
 _We won't run and hide_  
 _Yeah 'cause these are the things we can't deny_  
 _I'm passing over you like a satellite_  
 _'Cause these are the things that we can't deny now_  
 _This is a life that you can't deny us now_


	24. Chapter 24

_Okay so here is chapter 24, and finally we are getting to some very good parts, especially the part that is the reason for this storys title. So as always please leave a review and enjoy the chapter_

* * *

"What! Another Mikoto! How is this possible!? Aritomi yells out, shocked at the turn of events.

"You didnt know? I thought someone like you, so invested in the sciences and the underground would have known of the attempt to clone a level 5. I was the one who was cloned and because of that experiment I now have 10000 of my clones. This one right here is Misaka 10032 or Misaka Imouto. Now you shall feel her fury as well as mine!" Mikoto responds, nodding to Imouto to take action. Mikoto still needed time to gain back some energy, and Imouto was more than capable of providing that time now that she was a level 4 herself. Imouto presses a button on her sniper, and it begins to transform. It was another of the many weapons Raiden had designed, and this was one he had built specifically for Misaka Imouto. The weapon transforms into a double sided spear. As Misaka Imouto begins to power up, her electricity flows around the spear.

"Stay near Febri Big sis and rest. Let me do some work. Misaka orders" Imouto says. The mechs charge forward but Imouto was ready for them. She spins around, either slamming the spear into them or stabbing it into them. Either way whenever it came into contact with the Mechs, a large electrical current would flow into them. Every so often she would pull the trigger that was still at the center of the spear, and it would shot a 50 cal rifle round point blank into a mech. It seemed like Mikoto wasn't the only one getting trained by Raiden anymore, as Imoutos skill with her spear was beyond comprehension. Back when she had fought Accelerator she was good for a level 3, but now she could be considered as the top of Level 4. No Mech managed to get close to Mikoto for a while, and when they eventually did, a large shock would take them down. But Mikoto wasn't the one shocking them, it was all Misaka Imouto. Eventually Imouto rejoins Mikoto at her side, and now that Mikoto was ready once more, they prepared to fight together. But it seemed like Aritomi was not yet out of cards to play.

"Good job, but i don't think you will last any longer." He says arrogantly. Then all video feed is cut, and Mikotos friends are left in the dark once more. Also all communication between the forces was jammed, preventing the other sides from communicating. At that moment the mechs in the central area attack once more, but this time the forces of Judgement are joined by the Misaka sisters, who had arrived at the same time that Imouto had for Mikoto as Well as The Storm fighter. Also Banri and Erii join the fight as well, using their telepathic abilities to communicate to each other and relay whats going on to each side of the central flank. The odds were now firmly against the STUDY corporation, who decide to send in their best mechs driven by 2 of their members. The two large spider mechs that they drive charge from the side, completely catching Ruiko and Uiharu defenseless. They had no time to run and no way to fight.

Meanwhile Mikoto and Imouto were about to receive a surprise as well. Mikoto feels a tingling on her back, and she knows what that feeling means. She tackles Imouto, knocking her down just as a Meltdown attack flies past the point they were just at. They get up quickly and turn around. There they see 3 spider mechs, all of them armed with what looks like a special cannon.

"This is your end Railgun! We copied the attack of Meltdowner, so now you are going to have to fight a level 5 as well!" Aritomi yells arrogantly. The mechs begin to charge up the attacks again, but then multiple Meltdown attacks completely destroy one. Then a large explosion destroys the second, and the third is crushed by an esper with an offensive armor ability jumping onto it. This was the arrival of ITEM. All 4 members were now present including Riko and Frenda, who walk over to stand next to Shizuri and Saiai.

"My day could not get better! First I get an order that sent me here to find some mechs using a cheap version of my attack, to find the person I hate the most trying to fight those mechs. Now I can finally get my revenge on you Railgun!" Shizuri laughs, not yet noticing that there were two Mikotos, but both dressed differently. But frenda does notice, and she was very confused.

"Why is there 2 Railguns?" She asks, completely confused about what was going on.

"Now that you mention it, there is two. I guess we'll just have to kill both." Shizuri says.

"Imouto, take Febri and get her to a corner. I can clear you a path. Stay there and protect her." Mikoto whispers to Imouto. Misaka Imouto nods her head and picks up Febri. Mikoto fires a large electrical waze to her right, destroying every mech in that direction. Imouto then takes off that way, and once she reaches the edge of the stadium, she sets Febri down and sets herself up to defend her while watching Mikoto. Mikoto then looks at Shizuri and says "Why are you so damn upset that I managed to escape you once before? Why do you need to kill me?"

"Because it hurt my pride!" Shizuri yells as she fires a massive meltdown attack at Mikoto. But the attack is blocked and as the smoke clears, Mikoto is untouched and very pissed off.

"Let me just show you how outclassed you really are," Mikoto says. Her body jumps in power and she reaches level 6 in a matter of seconds. Her hair goes the electric blue once more as well as those terrifying eyes. Electricity flies around her, as her power just keeps getting stronger.

"What are you?" Aritomi and Shizuri yell out in amazement. Aritomi had still been watching, hoping that with Shizuri helping him that he would be able to rid himself of the Railgun, but now that seemed even more impossible.

"You want to know what I am? Well that's a simple question to answer. I am your worst nightmare, I am a pissed off level 6 electromaster, and I am about to ruin your day," Mikoto responds and even though she was smiling, her voice oozed hatred and anger.

Meanwhile, the fight in the center part of the assemble wasn't looking so good. Uiharu and Ruiko were about to be crushed by the two spider mechs that the two STUDY members were driving. Kuroko was too busy fighting other mechs, and kongo and her friends were also to busy fighting. Nobody could save them, or so you think.

Uiharu and Ruiko both duck down, hoping that by some miracle they don't get killed as the spider mechs slam one of their front legs down towards them. The sound of metal hitting metal is heard, causing the two friends to look up. There between them and the mechs was Raiden and Touma. Both of the men had their shields extended, and thats what they were using to block the spider mechs attacks. The spider mechs back off, giving Raiden and Touma some breathing space.

"Uiharu and Ruiko! Get into that mech that kongou brought. Touma and I can hold these guys back for some time!" Raiden exclaims. Just then the HF blade in Toumas hand increases its electrical output, and lightning bolts begin to fly from it. This was not normal for that sword to be doing, hell it wasn't even something Murasama could do.

"Raiden! Whats going on?" Touma asks, slightly afraid. His imagine breaker was not having an effect on the sword either, and this was worrying him.

"I got it! Mikoto figured out a way to connect that sword to her abilities to make it stronger as she got stronger. That means she must have transformed to level 6 then. The sword must be responding to that." Raiden exclaims, having come to the realization.

"Thanks again zapper." Touma whispers as he charges the mechs with Raiden by his side.

Back at the stadium Mikoto was still facing off with Shizuri and the mechs.

"No way. There is no way that you of all people reached level 6!" Shizuri yells out. She fires multiple meltdown attacks at Mikoto, but they are all easily blocked by the aura of energy around her. Then Fenda joins in, throwing multiple of her guided bombs at Mikoto. But again they don't even come close. As the smoke clears, Mikoto was again standing unhurt. But before any of ITEM could foolishly attack Mikoto again, Riko moves to her leader's side and says "She is not lying. Her Aim diffusion field is much different than before. I can sense her power output, and its not something you can hope to match. It's suicide going against her now."

"How did you achieve that form? Accelerator had been trying for a year but never reached it, so what caused it for you?" Shizuri asks, finally beginning to realize the hopelessness of fighting Mikoto.

"The person I love the most was almost killed right in front of me. That sent me into a rage so strong that it triggered this form. Since then I have been able to keep the transformation. I am now the strongest esper in this city," Mikoto explains.

"Then we will not fight you. We dont have a chance of winning." Shizuri says, looking defeated.

"Good, then just let me finish with these mechs." Mikoto says and then turns to face the mechs. There was an explosion as electricity comes up from the ground around the mechs, destroying at least a third of the mechs that still remained. The mechs then charge Mikoto but she uses her ability to transport her away at the speed of light at the last second. As the mechs look around the spot that Mikoto was just at, a huge electrical shock lands in the middle of them. Then each mech is sent flying as Mikoto lands devastating punches against them. With each move she kept increasing her power, causing her to now be at 30% of her max power at level 6. She then calls upon her iron sand, destroying mech after mech as they rush her. Eventually the mechs were forced into a defensive formation, now having lost to many to be on the offensive. Thats when Mikoto notices the large door behind them. That was the entrance to where Aritomi and Jaune where. She also remembers that she was working on borrowed time, and could not force her friends to fight any longer. So for the first time ever she went for her railgun in her level 6 form.

Shizuri watches as the sound of a coin being flipped stands out in the now silent stadium. Then Mikoto fires, and a railgun larger than any ever before tears through the line of mechs and straight through the entrance. The smoke clears and Mikoto takes a deep breath and exits her level 6 form, going back to her normal level 5 self.

"Shizuri. Don't ever speak of what happened here today. If any of your team lets word out that I have reached level 6, then it will be the end for all of you. Got it?" Mikoto yells over at Shizuri. All of team ITEM nod in reply, fully aware that Mikoto can keep her threat. Mikoto then turns and focuses on Imouto and Febri.

"Come on. I need help from both of you. Leave the rest of the mechs to ITEM," Mikoto orders.

 _Misaka Imouto and Febri run over and together with Mikoto they run through the opening that Mikoto had made with her Railgun. Now all they had to do was find Janie._

* * *

 _There's a fire burning inside me_  
 _cold steel calls out my name_  
 _Tempted to give in to the rage_  
 _Torn apart by this affliction_  
 _locked up inside myself_  
 _This life is much too young to fade._

 _I ran away from the pain_  
 _always breaking down inside_  
 _Incomplete_  
 _but now I see_  
 _This won't be the end of me_

 _The world around me_  
 _sells an empty promise_  
 _They build you up just to watch you fall_  
 _It's time to meet this face to face_

 _Black and white melt into grey_  
 _till every truth is stripped away_  
 _When nothing's wrong nothing's ok_  
 _Everyone has been betrayed_


	25. Chapter 25

_Okay so here is chapter 25. Someone had asked if the surveillance cameras that could catch Mikoto in level 6 were shut down by STUDY, and the answer to that is no. Mikoto would have fried them all in her transformation. Also there is a chapter coming up that I really love and i hope you all do too. So please enjoy this chapter and please leave a review!_

* * *

Back at the main battle, Ruiko and Uiharu had finally gotten into the Kongous fathers mech. This thing was huge, easily towering about the spider mechs driven by the STUDY members. They charge their mech forward, engaging the two spider mechs. Raiden and Touma back off at first, but then they notice that the other mechs were still going after judgement and Kuroko so they go over to help with that. That appears to be the right call as with Uiharu and Ruiko piloting it, the Kongou family mech begins to destroy the spider mechs. But not everything is going good because Kuroko had finally reached her breaking point. She was no longer able to teleport anything, and a Mech lands a good solid hit on her. She goes flying into a building, landing hard. She struggles to get up, but the pain she feels forces her back down. She looks up to see a group of 3 mechs charging her. She was unable to do anything about it, and was silently accepting her fate. But then Touma jumps in the way, blocking the first mech with his shield and destroying the second with the HF blade. But then he was too slow to dodge a hit from the third mech. He lands hard but forces himself to his feet, showing his determination. He charges the two remaining mechs, blocking another strike with the shield and destroying the other. Then he spins with the sword slicing the last mech, cutting it in half. Kuroko was too busy watching to notice that Raiden had destroyed another 3 mechs that were threatening Kuroko and was now walking over to her. She only notices as he helps her to her feet. Kuroko looks between the two, amazed that they would be willing to help her when others needed help more. Besides she had only ever been at best indifferent to them, and at worst hated them.

"Why help me? After all I never treated either of you with the respect you deserve." Kuroko asks, voicing the thoughts that flowed through her head.

"We both have our reasons, but I will voice mine first. I came over to help because you deserved to be saved. Today i saw a different side of you that I have never seen before. I saw a hero, someone who was willing to give anything to protect another. You fought harder than anyone else today, and not for a selfish reason either. You didnt fight because Mikoto asked you too, not because it was your job, but because you wanted to save people. You may say it was your job, but that is not it. You could have stepped back a little but you didnt. You fought till you could not fight any longer. That is the way of a hero, and a person who should be saved themselves." Raiden explains. What he said was true, and kuroko realized that. She actually smiled and then turned to face Touma and asked "Why did you help me?"

"Because I will not let anyone die while I can help it. Its what I have always done and will keep doing. I have nothing against you either, so that was all the more reason to save you." Touma explains. Now his reason wasnt as personal, but it made Kuroko happy nevertheless. They looked around and were glad to see that the spider mechs were completely destroyed and that only a few hundred mechs remained, with all of them being engaged by the Misaka sisters. Now it was up to Mikoto, Febri, Shinobu, and Misaka Imouto to finish this.

Mikoto, Febri, and Misaka Imouto race through the facility, encountering guards and other people trying to stop them on the way. They were dealt with quickly by Imouto and her spear. They finally reach the room where Aritomi, Janie, and Shinobu were located. They come rushing in, only to be stopped by the sight infront of them. Aritomi was quickly typing away in a computer and Shinobu was tied to a chair. Then Aritomi finishes what he was typing and enters in the command. All of the mechs immediately collapse as janie's ability was stopped. He then turns to face Mikoto, Imouto, and Febri with a pistol in his hand.

"What did you just do?" Mikoto asks, hatred in her voice.

"I have activated my final stand. Currently a cluster missile is now heading towards academy city from space. This missile contains Diffusion ghost. This will react with all of the Aim diffusion fields in academy city and destroy it. Now I will be on my way," He then points the gun at his head and pulled the trigger. Yet Mikoto was faster still, and she immediately changed to her level 6 form and charged forward. She used her power to deflect the path of the bullet while it was in motion. Then because the distance between the bullets launch point and its final target was so small and that prevented Mikotos magnetism to completely move it out of harm's way, she manages to get her hand in the path of the bullet. She forces her power to focus at the palm of her hand and creates a little field. As the bullet hits that field, it is immediately forced back the way it came, despite the large amount of energy it originally had. The bullet returns back the way it came and hits the gun, destroying it. Mikoto then spins and elbows Aritomi in the face. He lands hard on the ground, the look on his face was priceless. It wasn't really one of pain, as Mikoto hadn't really hit him hard, but it was the look of shock that she saved his life from himself.

"Why did you do that?" Aritomi asks in shock.

"Because even though I may hate you, That doesn't mean I should sit still and let you die from a stupid reason such as pride. You only wanted to die so you didn't have to live with the consequences of your work. Now you are going to help us fix it," Mikoto says, her eyes fixed determinedly on finding a solution to the threat ahead of them.

"I cant stop it now. You have to destroy the Missile before it gets into the atmosphere," Aritomi explains.

"He is right. We need to free Janie and then figure out what to do from there," Shinobu says. She had been freed from her bindings by Imouto and Febri, and was now working her way to Janie with Febri.

"Okay Imouto, guard Aritomi for me." Mikoto orders. Imouto nodding her head in understanding and began to tie the man up.

"Shinobu, let's work on getting Janie out, then we can work on stopping the missile." Mikoto announces. They set to work, and eventually get Janie free from her chamber. It had taken them slightly longer than expected, as they found out that they needed strong emotional reaction from Janie to get her out. So they used Febri trying to talk to her and it worked. Janie gets out of her incubator and looks around. It was obvious that she was really tired and currently didn't have enough energy to do anything. While the others focus on her, Mikoto goes to walk out of the facility. This attracts the attention of Misaka Imouto.

"Where are you going Big Sis? Asks Misaka,"

"We have only one chance to stop that Missile. I need to get into space and destroy it before it gets too close," Mikoto explains.

"How are you going to do that?" Shinobu aks, having her attention drawn to the conversation.

"Kongous mech can be used to transport myself and kuroko up into space. There i will use the mech as one giant Railgun. Then Kuroko can teleport us back down. Its the only way," Mikoto continues to explain her plan.

"Its risky but should work," Shinobu confirms.

"Imouto, tell the other sisters of the plan and have them have it ready by the time i get there. Stay here to watch over aritomi," Mikoto orders. From this moment on, every decision decides the fate of Academy City.

* * *

 _There's a war inside of me and you watch it silently Any idiot could see that I killed all the hope that I had There's a war inside of me, burning red and honestly_

 _And I wave it constantly like a flag, like a flag, like a flag_

 _This is a battleground, I'm caught in the crossfire My words are weaponry and I'm waiting patiently You win the battle now but I will return the fire 'Cause I'd crawl on broken glass To be the one who laughs last_


	26. Chapter 26

_Okay so I know its been a couple of days since I lasted posted, so Im going to be giving you two chapters today. This one is rather short, as it doesnt have much it needs to tell so i am also not putting a song with it. The second chapter will have a song as well as being the intro into the next arc, Daihasei festival arc. So as always please enjoy and leave a review_

* * *

People were running around trying to get the the Kongou family mech ready for its launch. Raiden and the Misaka sisters were trying to figure out a way to get it into space in the first place. The problem wasn't if it was feasible or not, but whether or not they had what they needed to give it enough power to reach that point. With just the power from Raiden and the Misaka clones, they would be just short of the minimum distance they needed. So they needed to find something else to help propel it. Thats where Kongou comes into play. With her aerohand ability, she is able to provide that small boost that would just barely get that to the minimum distance. So now everyone was ready and just waiting for Mikoto to arrive. It doesn't take her long to do so, as she comes running in at a high speed in her level 6 form and once close enough she slows to a walk. Almost all of judgement, except Kuroko and Uiharu, stared in shock at Mikoto as she walked by. Electricity flowed easily around her and her electric blue hair was flowing as if it was caught in a breeze. Once close enough to the mech she exits her level 6 form, once again looking like her normal self.

"Well Mikoto, I see that you were not lying about being a level 6," Kinori states with a smile, despite the situation.

"Oh right, I neglected to show you earlier. Sorry about that," Mikoto responds, her eyes flashing an apology. She continues to walk forward, eventually standing next to her friends and Mentor.

"So is everything ready?" Mikoto asks.

"Yes. You should be able to get to the necessary height to enter orbit," Raiden states.

"Okay then. Kuroko you are with me then. We need to destroy the missile and then you need to teleport us back safely. Is that okay with you?" Mikoto asks.

"I wouldn't have it any other way Sissy," Kuroko responds, her eyes filled with determination.

"Then lets get going," Mikoto responds and grabs Kuroko's hand and drags her into the mech. The preparations were now complete and launch was initiated. Kongou uses her aerohand ability first, sending the mech into the sky. Then the Mikoto clones combined their power into the mechs thrusters propelling it upwards even more. Raiden gets into it as well, sending a large beam of energy upwards to help push the mech along its path. Eventually its gets into its orbit, right in the path of the oncoming missile.

"Im sorry to have dragged you into my battle Kuroko," Mikoto says as she gets up from her seat.

"No need to be sorry sissy. I wouldn't have it any other way," Kuroko responds. She joins Mikoto and then teleports both of them outside of the mech. Kuroko pushes herself away from Mikoto to let her do her work and began to slowly fall back down to earth, though not fast enough to reenter the atmosphere. Mikoto charges up, entering her level 6 form for maximum power. She uses magnetism to reposition the mech for a better shot. She then charges to full power, putting all of it into her fist. As the missile approaches, Mikoto waits for the right time. She had never fired a Railgun this massive from Level 6, or even gone full power at level 6 ever before, so she didn't know what to expect. Then Missile begins to enter its final phase when mikoto strikes. She slams her fist into the mech, launching it forward in the largest Railgun she had ever seen. It was so large that everyone in Academy city could see it. The Railgun hits the missile so hard that it doesnt even have time to detonate the warhead before the Missile is completely destroyed. The Railgun continues on for a very far distance before eventually dissipating. After this Mikoto falls back into Kurokos arms and she teleports them back into the atmosphere. But Kuroko could not teleport over large distances, and now they were free falling and because of her earlier fighting could no longer teleport at all. She had used her power to much today and was still feeling the effects of it even though she had that quick rest. Now it was up to Mikoto to save them both. She keeps her herself in her level 6 form as they gather speed in their fall. It does take the long to get dangerously close to hitting the ground. Thats when Mikoto uses her abilities to transport herself and Kuroko sideways. This got rid of all their vertical momentum and allowed them to going flying into the ground at a much slower rate and in a different direction. They had conveniently landed right next to where they had launched from, causing all of their friends to come rushing over. Mikoto forces herself onto shaky legs, breaking her level 6 form. As Ruiko, Raiden, Touma, Uiharu, and the others come rushing over to help, Mikoto waves them away from herself and towards Kuroko. Mikoto had used her powers to create a barrier before they landed, but Kuroko didnt have the added durability of a level 6 to help with the landing. She could be seriously hurt. As Kuroko slowly got to her feet, it became evident that the only injuries she had received was some bruising.

"Great Job both of you! You saved the City!" Uiharu yells out.

"Yes we did. And I couldnt have done it without any of you," Mikoto replies humbly. Yes this was the first time that as a group they had saved the city, but it was not going to be the last. Many more challenges await, and hopefully they are all ready to meet them head on.


	27. Chapter 27

It has been 2 weeks since Study had been defeated and a lot had happened in that time. First of all, some of the schools in Academy City had a trip to the United States. That included Tokiwadai, uiharu's and Ruikos school, and Toumas school. Even Raiden managed to come along for that, using his knowledge to help guide the trip. Then after they got back, kuroko got badly injured in a fight with another teleporter. She was still recovering from her injuries and is unable to fight for now, and was stuck in a wheelchair. Now it is only a day before the Daihasei Festival, the city was busier than ever. Currently Mikoto and Touma were walking through the city center, making a bet.

"Okay so Whoever's school performs the best during the festival wins our bet correct?" Mikoto verifies.

"Yes, and the winner gets to make the other do anything they want them to do," Touma adds.

"Great. That means I will be getting you to do anything I want!" Mikoto exclaims arrogantly. If there was one thing she could count on Tokiwadai for, it was how good the students are in competition.

"Dont think you have won just yet! Touma responds back. They continued to walk until they came across a very weird scene. There ahead of them was Toumas father and Mother, Touya and Shiina. Also with them was a younger looking women who looked alot like Mikoto, and judging by Mikotos reaction she knew this woman well. Unfortunately for them, Toumas parents spot him.

"Touma! Its good to see you again my boy!" Touya yells over. They both run over to their son to greet him. The strange woman also walks over, standing in front of Mikoto.

"Who is this? A Girlfriend?" Shiina asks, looking Mikoto over. This causes a blush from both Mikoto and Touma. It may be true, but it wasnt something they wanted to be obvious about just yet.

"Im Mikoto Misaka. Im just a friend of Toumas. I am also indebted to him for a few things," Mikoto responds, bowing politely.

"Its good to see you again Mikoto," The strange woman says.

"Its great to see you again Mom," Mikoto responds, starting to blush.

"She's your Mom! Here I was thinking she was your older Sister!" Touya exclaims, shocked. Now that it was said, it was obvious. She looked exactly like Mikotos, just a little more mature and developed.

"Yes I am her mother, is that trully that surprising?" Mikoto's mother, who's real name is Misuzu Misaka, asks.

"Never mind that mom. What are you here for?" Mikoto asks, preferring to not have the guys answer her moms question.

"Well I wanted to support my daughter during the festival. Why dont we all talk over a meal? I havent eaten since I arrived here," Misuzu says. The others quickly agree but Touma has a slight problem.

"I was supposed to bring something home for Index to eat. She will kill me if she doesnt get food," Touma whispers to Mikoto.

"Just call her and tell her to join us. I would like to have a chance to talk to her again," Mikoto responds. Over the past month, Index and Mikoto were starting to become friends. Index was like a little sister to Touma, and at first was not fond of his new relationship with Mikoto. But over time they had gotten close, and now get along very well.

They all arrive at the restaurant very quickly. Thats when Misuzu gives them all another surprise. She unpacks this huge meal, preparing it all around them.

"Why did you bring so much food Mom?" Mikoto asks, slightly worried about her mothers response.

"Oh its just a hearty meal to give you enough nutrition to help you develop properly," She responds, giving Mikoto a look.

"Mom!" Mikoto yells in shock. Touma and his father stare in shock, not understanding the hidden meaning behind what Misuzu had said. Index and Shiina both realize it however, and Index bursts out in laughter, causing Mikoto to shoot her look of rage.

"Am I missing something?" Touma blatantly asks. His response was a slap in the face by Mikoto and a look that said to not push it further.

"Well Mikoto, you can't blame him for thinking he was missing something Important," a voice says from behind the groups table. They turn to see Raiden standing there a grin on his face. Today was a little unusual for him. He wasnt wearing his hood, letting people get a clear view of his face. He was also wearing normal clothes, which was a change for him.

"Raiden you got to stop doing that. At least announce yourself before saying something," Mikoto critiques.

"Its just the way I am," Raiden replies shrugging.

"Mikoto, who is this?" Misuzu asks. Toumas parents and Index were also looking at Raiden quizzingly.

"My name is Raiden. Im not from academy city, nor do I work with them. Im here to just enjoy the city and to help Mikoto. Currently I am her mentor. I am also a level 4 esper," Raiden replies, bowing down politely.

"How can you be my daughter's Mentor when you are only a level 4 and she is a level 5? Also why does she need a Mentor?" Misuzu asks.

"He is a better fighter than I am in every way mom. Im learning more from him than I ever have from Tokiwadai. He is also helping me find who I truly am, and not the person the city wants me to be," Mikoto explains. It seemed like her mother was still a little skeptical but she didnt ask any more questions.

"So Raiden, would you like to join us for lunch then?" Touya asks.

"Sure. Im not doing anything right now so why not," Raiden responds. About an hour and half later the group leaves the restaurant. Now Raiden decided it was time to talk to Mikoto about something important.

"So are you ready for your schools first match tomorrow to begin the Daihasei festival?" He asks her.

"Yes I am so ready for that! Nagatenjouki beat us the last 2 years in a row so its time for some payback," Mikoto replies, her eyes showing just how much she wants to beat that school in the all out battle they will be having. Nagatenjouki was widely known as the best school in Academy city, and has beaten Tokiwadai on multiple occasions, with the past two years having beaten Mikoto directly. It may be Mikotos junior year, but she wants to leave Tokiwadai having beaten that School. Not for Tokiwadai, but for her own pride.

"Well I have some news to warn you about," Raiden continues.

"Go ahead."

"They have a new student. He is from America and is a level 4 esper. I do not know what his ability is, but I have heard that it makes him invulnerable to any attacks. His name is Conner Armstrong," Raiden explains.

"How is he only level 4 then? If he was invincible wouldn't they have labeled him as a level 5 or even a level 6?" Mikoto asks, her interest being heightened in her confusion.

"Because evidently his power has a weakness. I dont know what it is but thats only because I havent fought him myself. I do think my murasama blade would do a number on him though," Raiden explains.

"So Im going to take a wild guess and say that you want me to fight him to figure out his weakness?"

"Yes. Challenge him to a fight at the beginning of the battle between Tokiwadai and Nagatenjouki. Have it set that the winner of your fight wins the whole battle for their school. He will accept as I dont think he would want to lose his honor by not accepting your challenge," Raiden suggests.

"Okay sounds good to me. That way I can have some fun without worrying about my classmates," Mikoto agrees. The group continues to walk until they beginning to go their own ways. Touma and Index go back to their apartment while The parents go to their hotel rooms. Raiden keeps Mikoto a little longer however.

"I need you to remember one thing for tomorrow Mikoto," Raiden states.

"What is it Mentor?" She asks, perplexed by the look on his face.

"The moment you believe you have your opponent beat is the moment you are at your most vulnerable. Never let your guard down until your opponent can no longer fight."

* * *

 _I'm waking up to ash and dust_  
 _I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust_  
 _I'm breathing in the chemicals_

 _I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus_  
 _This is it, the apocalypse_  
 _Whoa_

 _I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_  
 _Enough to make my systems blow_  
 _Welcome to the new age, to the new age_  
 _Welcome to the new age, to the new age_  
 _Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_  
 _Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

 _I raise my flags, don my clothes_  
 _It's a revolution, I suppose_  
 _We're painted red to fit right in_  
 _Whoa_


	28. Chapter 28

_Okay so here is Chapter 28, and its a good one. In terms of thsi story alone, the fight that is going to happen in this chapter is probably the hardest fight Mikoto has had yet. This is mostly because if she goes level 6, it makes the fights super easy for her, but in this case she can not go level 6. She has to come up with a plan to win, and you will all see how that turns out for her. Also I only plan on their being 10 more chapters after this! So that means a minimum of 10 days till this story is over. Does that make anyone sad? Well dont worry, it will only take me about a eek or 2 after the end of this story for me to begin to post the first sequel. I still have to rewatch some parts of fairytail to remember what happens when and how of the early arcs in that so I can start the sequel where i want to start it, which is like a day or two before the oracion seis arc. Anyways please enjoy this chapter and leave a review, I am loving the amount of love you all give this story!._

* * *

Today was the first day of the daihasei festival. The first battle between Tokiwadai and Nagatenjouki was about to begin. It was taking place at a large sand field at one of the high schools. The stadium is where all the Parents and students from the other schools would be watching from. The battle ground itself was surrounded by a small brick wall to keep the fight inside, though it wasnt high enough to restrict anyone's view. Currently Mikoto was getting ready in the locker room. She had already strapped her waist band on and was finishing putting on her clothes for the fight. Now this was drawing attention from her classmates, as she wasnt even getting into the Tokiwadai gym uniform, which was what she was supposed to be wearing during the fight. This also draws the attention of the dorm supervisor, who was also the one watching over the locker room today.

"Miss Misaka, why are you not ready? Its almost time for the battle," she asks as she walks over. Without looking over at the dorm supervisor she responds, "I am ready."

"No you are not are not wearing the gym uniform. In fact I have noticed that you have not been wearing the Tokiwadai uniform unless you are in school," The supervisor states.

Mikoto sighs and turns to face the dorm supervisor and looks her in the eyes. She responds, "I have a very good reason for that. Currently I have been doing alot of training and because of that my power has been steadily increasing. Its gotten to the point that if I get into a fight in the uniforms, my power is so strong that it melts the uniform, leaving me naked. Now we wouldnt want that, would we?" This gets a bit of laughter from her fellow students while others stayed quiet, nobody talks like that to the Dorm supervision and gets away with it easily.

"Fine. I will let the school board and the festival leaders know whats going on but wear this arm band to mark that you are with Tokiwadai," the supervisor responds, though it is obvious that she is annoyed. A few minutes later the Tokiwadai team leave the lockers and head to the sand field. They walk onto the sand field and take their positions on one side. Mikoto can hear the roar from the crowd, but she doesnt care. She scans the crowd looking for certain people. Finally she sees them. Standing together are Touma, Uiharu, Ruiko and Raiden, with Kuroko in a wheelchair with them. Then she sees her mother a little ways behind them. Mikoto turns to watch as the Nagatenjouki team enters onto the sand field. She tries to find Connor Armstrong but she didnt know what he looked like so he blended in. This causes her to miss all of the announcements and to almost miss the gunshot that signaled the start of the fight. She used her ability to transport herself into the center of the field, and then throws an electrical barrier into the path of both teams, stopping them in their tracks. This also silences the crowd, as they began to wonder what Mikoto was doing.

"I challenge Conner Armstrong to a 1on1 fight! The winner wins the battle for their school!" Mikoto yells out to the Nagatenjouki team. Uproar is heard all around her, but she doesnt take her eyes off of the Nagatenjouki team. Misaki is the one voice that stands out from the crowd, as the only other level 5 present.

"What are you doing Mikoto? Do you just want to win all the fame and glory for yourself? Are you trying to become more popular than me?" Misaki accuses.

"No. I dont care about popularity, I dont care about glory. I have heard that he is a really strong fighter and I want to see how strong. Im testing my limits today, though I want it to be a fair fight between us." Mikoto explains. Thats when Conner walks forward. Mikoto couldnt believe that she didnt pick him out of the crowd earlier. He stood at a solid 6 feet for a middle school kid and had a very powerful body. He looked like one of the strongest men Mikoto had ever seen.

 _Thats Conner Armstrong! He is a fortress of a man. He must be very strong so i'm going to have to rely on other things to beat him. Raiden said that he was still very fast though, so this might be a tougher fight than expected._

"I am Conner Armstrong. Not a smart move level 5 to challenge me to a fight. What are the terms of the fight?" Conner asks.

"Just you and me fighting. The first one that can not fight any longer loses. Nobody from either side can join in the fight. Does that sound good?" Mikoto explains.

"Yes that sounds great. I get to beat a level 5," Conner states with a smile. Then he charges forward at a speed that Mikoto did not expect. He lands a hard punch into Mikotos gut that sends her backwards.

 _Okay that Hurt! What was that I saw from his arm? It turned completely black before it hit me, and it felt like a truck hitting me. No way that could just be his strength. Im going to need to find out more._

Mikoto gets back to her feet in time to dodge another strike and lands one of her own. But she pulls her arm back in pain, as it felt like she hit a steel wall. This moment of inattention allows Conner to land another devastating hit. He charges forward yet again, forcing Mikoto onto the defensive. She dodges his strikes but does not land any of her own, still mystified by why if hurt to punch him. This was part of her strategy now. She was watching his body, looking for any signs of his ability. Thats when he lands another strike, sending her flying once again. But that last strike had allowed Mikoto to figure out his power.

 _Thats it! His power is a kind of active armor. Whenever his body goes to that deep black color it is impossibly hard. It makes it like a giant steel hammer in a way. And I bet he can control what part hardens._ _This will be a challenge._

Mikoto watches as he charges forward once again. She dodges his initial strike and then using his momentum she flips him around and hits him hard with a bolt of electricity. Yet Conner had hardened his body once again and the electricity was neutralized. They continued this heated fight, with all of Mikotos electrical attacks proving worthless. She kept trying and trying to make her electrical attacks work against him, but it seemed like they could not harm him. All this time she was getting pushed back towards the outer wall, having to constantly dodge his strikes, as she couldnt just block them. Thats when he lands a yet another powerful hit on her chest, sending her flying back into the wall with so much force that she goes through it. She struggles to her feet, breathing heavily from having already taken more damage in the few hits she has received than most of the fights she had ever had. She had scratches from the wall and bruises from his hits covering her body, with the arm band that she was being forced to wear torn to shreds, though her level 6 clothes were still in one piece. She walks slowly back into the area, hands clutching to her sides. One of the hits to her chest must have damaged a rib from the way she was holding her side. Everyone in the crowd was silent, as it appeared that this level 4 from Nagatenjouki was about to beat the famous Railgun from Tokiwadai. Mikoto charges forward, but Conner dodges her strike. Then he lunges his hand forward, grabbing hold of Mikotos neck, slamming her into the ground first before lifting her up into the air.. He begins to then choking the life out of her as she tries to break free of his grasp. But nothing she was doing worked. Her power had no affect on him and her elbows to his arms and kicks to his body didnt help because of him harding his body in those areas, only causing her more pain. It looks like she was about to be defeated.

 _No! I cant lose like this! Come on! Think!_

Mikoto looks into Conners eyes and there she sees arrogance and the gleam of victory.

 _Wait! Thats it! "The moment you believe you have your opponent beat is the moment you are at your most vulnerable."_

Mikoto sets her new plan into motion. She goes limp and closes her eyes. She also stops her attempts at breathing to make it appear as if she has passed out. This was her last hope and It worked. Conner loosens his grip slightly, and his body dehardens. He believed like everyone else in the crowd except Raiden and Touma that Mikoto was now beat, so he let his guard down and Thats when Mikoto strikes. She charges up to full power at level 5, knocking conner away with a huge blast of her power.

The crowd erupts in shock as Conner gets back to his feet. The sight he sees truly frightens him. Mikoto was standing, a field of electrical energy flying around her. She had a bruise of her neck from his hold, but that was not the only change. Her eyes were dark, like she was powering up.

"Your stronger than I expected Conner. I give you that. But you made the mistake of thinking I was beaten before I was, and that will be your undoing. I was letting you get the upper hand in the beginning so that I could figure out your power and its weaknesses," Mikoto states.

"My power has no weakness!" Conner counters.

"Then tell me why you are only a level 4," Mikoto exclaims. When he doesn't respond she continues, "I can tell you why. Level 4 and level 5 is not only distinguishable by how strong your power is, but also by the quality of your power. Every level 5s power has a weakness, but the weaknesses of a level 4 are easier to spot, and a bigger weakness than that of a level 5. Level 5s can compensate for their weaknesses, a level 4 finds it harder. Your weakness is that you have to know where you are going to get hit, so that you can harden your body to prevent damage. You also need to harden yourself before striking. You may be able to harden your whole body at once, but you cant do it for long. Thats your weakness."

"If you have this all figured out, then why did you let me get so close to beating you?" Conner asks.

"I didnt know what your weakness was until we started fighting. I challenged you so I could learn about your power. I didn't really care if I won or lost so once you started beating me i was debating letting you win. But now that you almost choked me to death, it's personal," Mikoto explains, anger building up inside her.

She puts her right hand onto her belly and slowly drags it upwards. She then draws her hand above her and opens her palm. Right away a lightning bolt flies into the open palm from the sky, flowing into her body. As more and more electricity floods into her, the wounds on her body begin to heal. After only a couple of seconds, all of her wounds were healed, including the mark on her neck. She brings her hand down and begins to walk slowly towards Conner.

"So are you ready for the real fight to begin?" She asks. Conners only response was to rush forward swinging, but Mikoto easily dodged. She then lands a hard hit onto Conner, and she had moved so fast that he didnt even have time to harden his body before the strike. She then spins, and lands a hard roundhouse kick against Conners side that sends him flying across the field. She moves as fast as she could while still being at level 5. After so much training, Mikoto was finally able to use some abilities that she could normally only use at level 6 as a level 5, and that includes the extreme speed, though it still wasnt quite as fast as level 6 could go. She lands multiple blows against Conner, and the damage being done was visible to all that were watching. Now Mikoto started using her electrical powers, and with her finally at 100%, Conners ability could not neutralize her powers. Eventually Mikoto decided to end the fight. She puts one hand on the ground and the other on her knee, and activates her iron sand. It began to flow around Conner, with the circle getting tighter and tighter till eventually it began to cut away at him. Her iron sand worked on the same principle that Hf blades work, and it seemed like it was at least doing some damage. She stops it for a short while and watches as the dust clears. Conner was still standing, but he was now covered in scratches and his clothes torn. That's when Mikoto fires a Railgun. It hits the ground right in front of Connor, sending him flying. He hits the side wall hard and is knocked unconscious. This gives Mikoto the victory. The crowd erupts, some cheering in support of Mikoto's victory, while some booed because Conner lost. Mikoto doesn't have time to stand in the glory, as the Nagatenjouki did not keep the promise that Conner had made. They all charge forward, and Mikoto decides against fighting them all at once. She uses her powers to transport herself to behind her school's line. From there she watches as the battle commences. Then as her school is about to lose, Mikoto makes the winning move. Bolts of lightning strike down from the sky, hitting every Nagatenjouki student and knocking them unconscious. In that way, Tokiwadai won the battle and have reclaimed their throne of the Daihasei festival Battle Competitions.

* * *

 _In the end_  
 _As you fade into the night (oh whoa oh oh)_  
 _Who will tell the story of your life?_

 _In the end_  
 _As my soul's laid to rest_  
 _What is left of my body_  
 _Or am I just a shell?_  
 _And I have fought_  
 _And with flesh and blood I commanded an army_  
 _Through it all_  
 _I have given my heart for a moment of glory_  
 _(I gave it all)_

 _In the end_  
 _As you fade into the night (oh whoa oh oh)_  
 _Who will tell the story of your life (oh whoa oh oh)_  
 _And who will remember your last goodbye (oh whoa oh oh)_  
 _'Cause it's the end and I'm not afraid_  
 _I'm not afraid to die._

 _Born a saint_  
 _But with every sin I still wanna be holy_  
 _I will live again_  
 _Who we are_  
 _Isn't how we live we are more than our bodies_  
 _If I fall I will rise back up and relive my glory_

 _In the end_  
 _As you fade into the night (oh whoa oh oh)_  
 _Who will tell the story of your life (oh whoa oh oh)_  
 _And who will remember your last goodbye (oh whoa oh oh)_  
 _'Cause it's the end and I'm not afraid_  
 _I'm not afraid to die_


	29. Chapter 29

_Okay so here is chapter 29 for all of you. This is more of a filler chapter than anything, except for the parts that involve Touma. People have asked why Mikoto is fighting for Tokiwadai, when before this she had declared that she would be leaving, well the school doesnt know that yet. She is going to leave after the level 5 evaluations, as one very big thing. Also some are wondering where this story is heading, and most of the remaining chapters I am coming up with myself, save for one or two. So as always please enjoy this chapter and leave a review._

* * *

Now that the battle is over, the teams that have already competed once meet in a dining hall to have lunch and rest. Waiting for them would be their friends from others schools, so it wasn't surprising to Mikoto that she was tackled by her friends once she entered the dining hall. She was also not surprised by the number of random people that had begun to crowd around her, after all this has happened before.

"Sissy! You were amazing!" Kuroko exclaims as she pulls next to her in her wheelchair.

"Yeah you were totally amazing," Ruiko and Uiharu agree.

"Thanks," Mikoto responds humbly.

"I see that you went in there with a strategy," Raiden states walking over.

"Thanks mentor. It didnt go the way I hoped," Mikoto responds.

"Nothing will ever go as planned. It shows just how much you have improved when you are able to think on the spot. Now you must be hungry after using that much energy," Raiden states. As if in agreement her stomach growls and Mikotos cheeks light in embarrassment. The group begins to walk to get their food, when Mikoto realized someone was missing.

"Where Touma?" She asks. The response is quick as an arm wraps itself around her from behind and replies, "He is right behind you."

"I should have expected that," Mikoto responds with a laugh. She didn't care if they were showing affection for each other anymore, she just cared that they were happy. The group goes and gets their food, sitting down at a table. The first couple minutes go by without any interruptions, but then a group of Nagatenjouki students sit in front of them. One of those students was Conner armstrong.

 _Oh great, is he going to try something? He better not, I might not have the energy, or the stomach to fight him again._

"Great fight Railgun," He congratulates, extending his hand to her. Mikoto shakes his hand before responding.

 _Wow I was not expecting that…._

"Thanks, you fought good too. Just not happy about that one move you pulled," Mikoto responds, thinking back to the time he had his hand on her neck while touching her neck subconsciously.

"Sorry about that but I wanted to end the fight quickly. Anyways who are these people? Your friends?" Conner asks, looking over the group sitting with Mikoto.

Uiharu, Ruiko, and kuroko all introduce themselves and then It was Toumas turn.

"The name is Touma, her boyfriend," He states evenly. This causes Mikotos cheeks to flush red once again.

 _Why did he have to say that? We had agreed to not make it obvious!_

"Ah, I can see that. You two look good together. You got a great women there Touma, if I was you I wouldn't do anything to ruin what you have," Conner responds with a smile.

"Thanks, I try not to," Touma responds, seeming to warm up to Conner.

"So who are you? Your not a high schooler or a Middle schooler," Conner asks, turning to Raiden.

"My name is Raiden. Im Mikotos Mentor and the one who teached her how to fight like she does now," Raiden states.

"Well I can say that you two work good together very well. I had no chance the moment Railgun went serious," Conner responds evenly, though the look in his eyes showed that he hated saying that.

The rest of the time goes by quickly, with everyone eventually leaving. Mikoto and touma were still in the hall however, as Mikoto was resting, cuddled up against Touma on a couch.

"Hey Touma, there's a song I heard that I think fits us pretty well. Do you mind if  
I repeat some of the lyrics?" She asks, looking up into his eyes.

"I dont mind, go ahead." Touma replies.

"I'm laying here in the darkness. The middle of nowhere. There's no one in sight. Caught in the madness. Don't wanna be like this. I'm losing my mind. Wanna see inside your head. What's going on in there? Tell me where you I can stop and take a breath. 'Cause nothing's making sense. I don't want this to end. Come and get me out of this mess" Mikoto whispers. She decided to skip the chorus and continues, "You pulled me out of my shell. Put me under your spell. Now I'm walking a straight line to you. I'll never surrender. You're my pain and pleasure all together." She leans up and goes to kiss his cheek as she finishes. But Touma turns his head, causing her to kiss his lips. They embrace each other like this, as it was their first real kiss together. Mikoto pulls away after a little while and says, "I dont regret anything now."

"I love you Mikoto, nothing will ever change that. Together we can do anything." Touma responds, pulling her close once again.

"I love you too Touma," Mikoto adds. She leans fully into him, quickly falling asleep from how tired she was and how comforting cuddling with Touma was.

2 hours later Mikoto wakes up and looks around. First thing she notices is that the dining hall was completely empty. The second thing she noticed is that Touma was gone. She looks at her phone and notices that Touma left her a text explaining himself.

It read that after he had gone to his school's match and had decided to let Mikoto sleep. Then after that he was dragged away to deal with another Magic incident and that he hoped he could make it back in time for Mikoto next event.

 _Does he not realize that my next event is tomorrow? Oh well at least he will be there then to watch._

Mikoto gets up and stretches and then leaves the dining hall. Almost immediately she spots her friends, except for Raiden and Touma. Ruiko spots Mikoto walking over first.

"Hey if it isnt the sleepy one, finally awake from her nap!" Ruiko says in laughter.

"Oh dont tease me. Im still not fully awake," Mikoto responds and as if to prove herself, she lets out a huge yawn.

"Wow Sissy, its not like you to be this tired in the middle of the day," Kuroko comments.

"Yah it might have something to do with that fight against Conner. I went to full power level 5 for the first time in a while so it did a number on me," Mikoto explains.

"Does that mean you will have a problem reaching level 6 again?" Uiharu whispers.

"No. Thats a different thing in of itself. I wont have a problem with that. It might even be easier for me." Mikoto states.

"By the way, where did your lover go Mikoto?" Ruiko presses. Mikoto sighs, having known this question would come up. She looks over at Kuroko and sees the angry look on her face.

"Touma left for his match while I was sleeping. Then a friend from his school dragged him somewhere. He said he would try to be back as soon as possible," Mikoto explains, not realizing that she had answered the question exactly like Ruiko wanted her too.

"Oh so you admit that he is your lover!" Ruiko pushes even further, a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

"Oh okay, so that is where you are going," Mikoto sighs. Ruiko loved pushing these questions, and it was beginning to get irritated.

"Can we please stay away from those questions? Mikoto asks, as electricity begins to spark around.

"Okay. No more boyfriend talk." Ruiko says, backing off not wanting to get shocked.

"Well we got a little bit of time so what do any of your want to do?" Mikoto asks, forcing a change of subjects.

"Well most of the stores are closed outside of the Daihasei festival so the only open places are inside the festival." Uiharu explains.

"And not many of those have access for Wheelchairs so what do we have as our options?" Ruiko adds.

"Hey! Your making it sound like im part of the problem!" Kuroko yells out. This causes Mikoto to do something completely unexpected. She walks up behind Kurokos wheelchair, and wraps her arms around Kuroko.

"Sissy, what are you doing? This isnt like you," Kuroko stammers. She was blushing heavily from this sign of affection from Mikoto, something very rare.

"I'm just trying to make up for how much I have been ignoring you lately. I know Touma and I are getting closer but I don't want to ignore you anymore," Mikoto responds. Then she gains a mischievous smile on her face and continues, "Besides, I wanted to try something."

Mikoto begins to put a slight current through Kurokos body. It tickles Kuroko heavily, causing her to squirm. It doesnt last long however till Kuroko begins to feel the dull pain from her wounds disappear. Eventually Mikoto stops and lets go of Kuroko.

"I think I should have healed your wound enough for you to walk around again," Mikoto states. Kuroko stands up from her wheelchair, all pain and stiffness gone. She immediately turns and tackles Mikoto, yelling out her thanks.

"Wow Mikoto, I didnt know you could do that!" Ruiko exclaims once Kuroko was peeled off of Mikoto.

"Yah I thought that if it worked on me, then It might work on someone else," Mikoto explains.

"Lets get to shopping!" Uiharu exclaims, and the group goes off to have some fun.

* * *

 _I'm laying here in the darkness_  
 _The middle of nowhere_  
 _There's no one in sight_  
 _Caught in the madness_  
 _Don't wanna be like this_  
 _I'm losing my mind_

 _Wanna see inside your head_  
 _What's going on in there?_  
 _Tell me where you are_  
 _So I can stop and take a breath_  
 _Cause nothing's making sense_  
 _I don't want this to end_  
 _Come and get me out of this mess_

 _I want you to_ _stay_ _(oh), stay (oh)_  
 _Stay with me a little longer_  
 _Why don't you stay (oh), stay (oh)_  
 _Don't you wanna be my Soldier?_  
 _Now, would you fight for me?_  
 _D-d-d-die for me?_  
 _Would wanna be with me forever_  
 _Why don't you stay (oh), stay (oh)_  
 _Don't you wanna be my Soldier?_  
 _(Whoa-oh)_

 _You brought me out of my shell_  
 _Put me under your spell_  
 _Now I'm walking a straight line_  
 _To you_  
 _I'll never surrender_  
 _You're my_ _pain_ _and pleasure all together_

 _Wanna see inside your head_  
 _What's going on in there?_  
 _Tell me where you are_  
 _So I can stop and take a breath_  
 _Cause nothing's making sense_  
 _I don't want this to end_  
 _Come and get me out of this mess_


	30. Chapter 30

_Okay so here is chapter 30, with only 6 more chapters left to go! Okay so i need all of your help on something. I am about to start writing the first sequel which is going to be a crossover from this story to fairytail. That means that the level 6 mikoto is going to be going into fairytails world. So i need help coming up with a title for the sequel. Any suggestions will be considered and leave them in the review of this chapter. So as always please leave a review and enjoy._

* * *

Later that day, after alot of shopping, the group comes across a different looking stand. It was different as it wasnt a store, but a challenge game stand. As the group watched other people trying to win the prizes, they found out what the object of the game was. At the back of the stand, about 25 feet from where the contestants stood was a group of targets moving on a track. It was a bulls eye type target, with each one getting smaller. The contestants would try to throw a knife and hit the target. It seemed like nobody was that good at it. The person that owned this stall was very smart, as he made the rule that you cant use your esper abilities. Most espers in academy city rely on that so much that the task of throwing a knife does not come easy for them. Thats when Mikoto sees what the top prize is. It was another big Gekota stuffed animal, but this one was a different color than the one she has, and she wants it.

"Hey, maybe we should try that," Mikoto states.

"Oh sissy, you just want that Gekota," Kuroko sighs.

"Maybe I do, but it would be fun to try anyways," Mikoto angrily states back.

"Well no matter what she wants, I want to try it too." Ruiko exclaims. Uiharu agreed and so Kuroko was forced to join in. They all go up and pay the fee. Ruiko and Uiharu aim for the bigger of the targets. Uiharu missed, while Ruikos hit the target but she didnt throw the knife right, so the blade did not end up buried in the target, Instead it bounced off. Next was Kurokos turn and she barely missed the smaller target. Now it was Mikotos turn. She lines up for the smallest target.

"Are you really going to try for that Mikoto?" Uiharu asks.

"Yes, it should be easy enough," Mikoto responds.

"I think you should listen to your friend, young one," The owner states. Mikoto only ignored him and threw the knife. It went straight and true, embedding itself in the exact center of the smallest target while it was moving. Everyone who was standing around gap in shock. This was something that had not been done all day, and here Mikoto does it easily. But the owner tries to be sneaky, and tries to go double or nothing.

"Okay so you made one shot, not that hard. Now try to make the exact shot again," He states, retracting the knife and handing it back to Mikoto.

"Give me another knife and I will land both Knifes in that same target, at the same time. If I do that you have to give a prize to my friends too," Mikoto states, adding another challenge.

"Deal." The man says giving her another knife. Mikoto takes one in both hands and tosses them at the smallest target. They embedded themselves side by side into that target, to the amazement of all that were watching. During her training with raiden he had taught her how to be proficient at many weapons, and throwing knifes were one of the tricks he had taught her.

"So I believe prizes are in order," Mikoto says with a smile. The man reluctantly agrees. Mikoto gets the Gekota while the others get prizes of their choosing. Mikoto was about to cherish her prize when she notices a little girl, about 8 years old, standing with her parents looking at her with sadness in her eyes. Mikoto recognizes the father as one of the men that had tried before her to win the Gekota, probably for his daughter. He had came close, but in the end did not win. So Mikoto decides to do the right thing, and walks towards the family. Once close she notices that the little girl's eyes brightened as Mikoto brought the Gekota closer. Mikoto leans down in front of the little girl, pushing the Gekota forward for her to grab.

"Here, this should be yours. I dont need it," Mikoto says as she hands the girl the Stuffed animal. It was almost as big as the little girl, but still the girl wrapped her arms around she shocks Mikoto by leaping forward and hugging her in thanks.

"Thanks for giving that to our daughter," The mother says once the little girl lets go of mikoto. Mikoto stands up and replies, "No need to thank me. I remember what It was like at that age, and i love kids so it feels good to me."

"Just so we know who to thank, can you please tell us your name? We are new around here," The father asks.

"My name is Mikoto Misaka. I am a level 5 electromaster and also known around here as the Railgun," Mikoto states, bowing her head. As she does this a few sparks fly in her hair, as if to prove her point. But as that happens she feels something weird coming from the little girl, and when Mikoto looks into her eyes she sees a spark of electricity in them. The family leaves shortly, saying goodbye to Mikoto, and then Mikoto turns back to her friends.

"That was so sweet of you sissy!" kuroko exclaims, that same loving look in her eyes.

"Oh stop it Kuroko, I was just being myself," Mikoto tries to reason.

"But giving up something Gekota is not you," Ruiko states.

"Well maybe that was who I was before. I have changed, in many ways." Mikoto admits.

"Believe me, we noticed." Uiharu states. The group then continues walking around. It was slowly getting later, but they still had a couple of hours to deal with. They were at another stall that was against a side of a building, looking at the items when a commotion broke out. 4 men opened fire into the air and the crowd immediately panicked. But the robbers forced everyone against the side of the building, bent on robbing the stores. Two of them guard the crowd while the others steal goods and money.

"Sissy, we should stop them," Kuroko whispers. Mikoto nods her head in agreement and the both of them push out to the front of the crowd. The robbers take a notice to this and all four of them point their guns at the two espers.

"Stop or we will shot!" One yells out.

"I just thought you should know who we are," Mikoto begins as Kuroko puts on her judgement band, "My name is Mikoto Misaka, the infamous Railgun. This is Kuroko, a member of Judgement."

"Oh so you think you can be heroes again, like you did that last time. That wont happen to us!" Another of the robbers yells out.

"Oh I'm not going to try to stop you myself," Mikoto states calmly, shrugging her shoulders.

"What are you saying Sissy?" Kuroko asks, bewilderment at Mikotos lack of a want to fight. Even the robbers look confused, as they fully expected Mikoto to charge them. But unknown to them up until this point, Mikoto had turned her earpiece on and had it connected to Raiden.

"Raiden, are you close enough to deal with this? I dont want to expend the energy," Mikoto asks over the earpiece.

"Yes I am. In fact I am right above you," Raiden responds.

"Thanks Raiden."

Everyone looks up when they hear Mikotos conversation and they watch as a shape jumps down from the building they were against. Raiden lands on one knee with his fist hitting the ground, right in front of Mikoto. He actually creates a small crater from his landing. He looked alot different from the last time the group had seem him. He was wearing a deep black cloak, with a hood over his head. Also the aura of energy coming from his was slightly different, mroe refined, more powerful. The cloak also hide murasama from view but they guessed that he still had it on him. He stands up and faces the robbers.

"So, i guess its time to fight." Raiden exclaims and then leaps into action. He charges forward, taking out the guns of the first two robbers with a solid punch each. The other two open fire on him, but he draws murasama and cuts the bullets in half. Another charge is all it takes to destroy the other guns. Then he resheaths murasama and fights hand to hand. Most of the robbers were not hard to beat, and all but one were not espers. But the one was a level 4 esper with the power of magnetism, and he was good at hand to hand fighting. He leaps backward, getting distance from Raiden. He uses his ability to send hundreds of metal objects at Raiden. Raiden easily dodges but the next object is one he doesn't want to dodge. The robber sends a car flying towards Raiden. Raiden puts his arms out and uses his sheer strength to stop the flying car in its tracks. Raiden then throws it back at him. The robber easily throws it aside with his power, but that tiny distraction was all Raiden needed. He lands a good strike against the robber and then begins to beat him down. After only a short while, all of the robbers are knocked out, and Raiden walks back to the group.

"Well Raiden, I know why you are someone I dont want to fight in a serious battle," Mikoto comments. This was not the same Raiden from before, something was very different from the way he fought. He was faster, stronger, and seemed to be lighter on his feet than before. Thats also not the only thing, as they had yet to see anything of his body except for his silver hair through the hood, even his eyes were dark.

"Everyone has a weakness Mikoto, that includes me," Raiden responds.

"I think we should get going. Its been a busy day and we will all need more rest for tomorrow."


	31. Chapter 31

_Okay so sorry about the wait for this one but I got busy (mostly with making the sequel... but thats another story) Anyways this chapter has a slightly different personaility begin to show up in Mikoto, one I hope you all like. Also please tell me if you liked what how I wrote it, there where a couple of ways I could have done this chapter, and I would like to know if you all like the option I choose. So with that note, Please leave a review and enjoy the story. I decided to use one of the the suggest names for the sequel that was posted in a review. Not telling which one though till i release the first chapter._

* * *

The next day Mikoto and Kuroko are waiting for their friends to join them. The first one to show up, was surprisingly Touma. Mikoto noticed something was off with him however, as it looked like he was worried about something. She was about to ask him when Uiharu and Ruiko arrived. She decided against it, especially when she saw the look on Ruikos face. Something was up with her too.

"Did you hear the news Mikoto?!" Ruiko explains excitedly.

"No, What news?" Mikoto asks back.

"The festival organizers want you to do a performance. They want you to go on stage after some other espers and sing two songs!" Ruiko explains.

"Oh no, but I cant sing that well." Mikoto replies with a sigh.

"I dont know where you got that idea from Sissy, but from what I heard you can sing very well," Kuroko states.

"Thanks Kuroko. Fine I will do it. Did they say what songs I had to sing, or can I pick?" Mikoto asks.

"They said you can do anything. They know you have grown a fondness for songs from america so they are kinda expecting you to do something like that," Uiharu clarifies.

"Oh okay then. I know what songs I will be doing." Mikoto then turns and walks off to prepare for her performance. Though before she left she made sure her friends would have front seats for the performance.

Later that day Mikoto stands behind a curtain, waiting for the previous performer to end their performance. With her was Raiden, as he was the one controlling the sound. She had decided to do 3 songs instead of just two, a suggestion that Raiden had actually made. The music stops, and the previous performer leaves the stage. Now it was Mikotos turn.

"You ready?" Raiden asks.

"Yes"

The announcer goes over the loudspeaker and says," now for the final performance, We have Mikoto Misaka singing three songs that come from America. So lets give it up to the Railgun!" Mikoto hears the voices of the crowd roar at that. She walks out from behind the curtain, revealing her new look to everyone. The outfit she was wearing was not one people are used to seeing from a japanese performer. It was a pair of shorts along with a fancy looking shirt. She had a couple of arm bands on, one of them being the japanese sign of love, the other of hope. On her shirt was a simple design of many different colors. It was tighter fitting and definitely fit mikoto's colorful personality.

The music starts as Mikoto begins to sing, "Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep

Dreaming about the things that we could be

But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,

Said no more counting dollars

We'll be counting stars, yeah we'll be counting stars," Then she waits for the next verse before continuing,"I see this life like a swinging vine

Swing my heart across the line

And my face is flashing signs

Seek it out and you shall find

Oh, but I'm not that old

Young, but I'm not that bold

I don't think the world is sold

I'm just doing what we're told," Now onto the next verse"I feel something so right

Doing the wrong thing

I feel something so wrong

Doing the right thing

I could lie, could lie, could lie

Everything that kills me makes me feel alive" Now she begins to walk around the stage, doing a little dance of her own, and getting up close to those in the front. She was beginning to get into the performance and was even enjoying it. She continues through all of this," Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep

Dreaming about the things that we could be

But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,

Said no more counting dollars

We'll be counting stars"

She picks up her tone just a little bit for this next part. "Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep

Dreaming about the things that we could be

But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,

Said no more counting dollars

We'll be, we'll be counting stars." For this next part she stops right in front of her friends, and looks them all in the eyes,using her hands to describe the words as she sings. "I feel the love and I feel it burn

Down this river, every turn

Hope is a four-letter word

Make that money, watch it burn!" With that she leaps back to her feet and moves to a different part of the crowd. She rejoiced to hear the crowd beginning to sing with her.

"Oh, but I'm not that old

Young, but I'm not that bold

I don't think the world is sold

I'm just doing what we're told

I feel something so wrong

Doing the right thing

I could lie, could lie, could lie." Now she keeps herself in tune with the music and sings, "Everything that drowns me makes me wanna fly" and then continues as before. "Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep

Dreaming about the things that we could be

But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,

Said no more counting dollars

We'll be counting stars

Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep

Dreaming about the things that we could be

But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,

Said no more counting dollars

We'll be, we'll be counting stars" now she increases her pace but lowers the volume of her voice, "Take that money

Watch it burn

Sink in the river

The lessons I've learned

Take that money

Watch it burn

Sink in the river

The lessons I've learned

Take that money

Watch it burn

Sink in the river

The lessons I've learned

Take that money

Watch it burn

Sink in the river

The lessons I've learned" she pauses her dance in the middle of the stage, and looks out over the whole crowd before singing this next part, slowing herself down and lowering her tone to fit the beat of the song, "Everything that kills me, makes me feel alive" and she goes right back to her original pace, "Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep

Dreaming about the things that we could be

But baby, I've been, I've been playing hard,

Said no more counting dollars

We'll be counting stars

Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep

Dreaming about the things that we could be

But baby, I've been, I've been playing hard,

Said no more counting dollars

We'll be, we'll be, counting stars

Take that money

Watch it burn

Sing in the river

The lessons are learnt

Take that money

Watch it burn

Sing in the river

The lessons are learnt

Take that money

Watch it burn

Sing in the river

The lessons are learnt

Take that money

Watch it burn

Sing in the river

The lessons are learnt" She finishes to a huge uproar from the crowd. Everyone seemed to at least like her performance. She looked over at her friends, and happiness filled her when she sees amazement in their eyes. But in Toumas eyes were love and Pride, and that was so much more valuable to her.

"Okay so while I am regaining my breath, I might as well tell you what the next song will be. The next song is called the Phoenix. I choose this one just because i like the way it sounds. The lyrics are kinda dark at times but the overall tone is fun to listen to. I hope you all enjoy it too!"

The music begins, its pace fast and attention grabbing.

"Put on your war paint" Mikoto begins, then waits for the next time to start, holding herself still.

Then at the exact right moment she continues,"You are a brick tied to me that's dragging me down

Strike a match and I'll burn you to the ground

We are the jack-o-lanterns in July setting fire to the sky

Here, here comes this rising tide, so come on" She pauses once again for the beat.

"Put on your war paint" She continues.

"Cross walks and crossed hearts and hope-to-dies

Silver clouds with grey linings"

"So we can take the world back from a heart attack

One maniac at a time we will take it back" She says softly, though loud enough for the crowd to hear through the mic.

"You know time crawls on when you're waiting for the song to start

So dance alone to the beat of your heart!" Her tone begins to pick backup.

Then as the songs pace picks up so does her voice and tone, stressing the first word "Hey young blood, doesn't it feel like our time is running out?

I'm gonna change you like a remix

Then I'll raise you like a phoenix

Wearing our vintage misery

No, I think it looked a little better on me

I'm gonna change you like a remix

Then I'll raise you like a phoenix"

She comes to another quick pause, waiting for the right beat to strike. Over her months of training with Raiden she had heard this song more than enough to memorize it.

She continues with the same tone," Bring home the boys and scrap scrap metal the tanks. Get hitched, make a career out of robbing banks. Because the world is just a teller and we are wearing black masks. "You broke our spirit, " says the note we pass"

She drops her tone once again.

"So we can take the world back from a heart attack

One maniac at a time we will take it back"

She adds in a more exciting tone for this part.

"You know time crawls on when you're waiting for the song to start

So dance alone to the beat of your heart!"

Again she picks up the tone.

"Hey young blood, doesn't it feel like our time is running out?

I'm gonna change you like a remix

Then I'll raise you like a phoenix

Wearing our vintage misery

No, I think it looked a little better on me

I'm gonna change you like a remix

Then I'll raise you like a phoenix"

"Put on your war paint"

Another drop in tone comes

"The war is won, before it's begun

Release the doves, surrender love"

"The war is won, before it's begun

Release the doves, surrender love"

"The war is won, before it's begun

Release the doves, surrender love"

"The war is won, before it's begun

Release the doves, surrender love!"

Now she combines the last word love to the Hey to match the original song. This was the test of her vocals, as it was the hardest part to do, but she does it perfectly.

"Hey young blood, doesn't it feel like our time is running out?

I'm gonna change you like a remix

Then I'll raise you like a phoenix

Wearing our vintage misery

No, I think it looked a little better on me

I'm gonna change you like a remix

Then I'll raise you like a phoenix

Hey young blood, doesn't it feel like our time is running out?

I'm gonna change you like a remix

Then I'll raise you like a phoenix" Then she finishes with the last line.

"Put on your war paint!"

The crowd again erupts, loving the way that Mikoto had did the performance. For that song, Mikoto had kept her movements down, and it fit the song. Mikoto takes a slight bow, gathering her breath for the next song. She was enjoying this way more than she thought she would. She might have to do this more often.

"Okay so this next song has a meaning to me. I can relate to it as I am a level 5 esper, and that power can be called a demon." Mikoto begins to say to the crowd. What she doesn't tell them is that the demon in the next song does not relate to Mikoto's level 5 power, but her level 6 form.

"The song that I am going to do next is called demons. It's about the demon that everyone has inside. It is a little bit of a slower song, but it's a good song nonetheless. Now sit back and enjoy, i'm going to try to do this song to the best of my ability." Mikoto continues.

She takes her position, and once the music starts, she starts to sing softly, "When the days are cold

And the cards all fold

And the saints we see

Are all made of gold"

She keeps the soft tone and continues, "When your dreams all fail

And the ones we hail

Are the worst of all

And the blood's run stale"

"I wanna hide the truth

I wanna shelter you

But with the beast inside

There's nowhere we can hide"

"No matter what we breed

We still are made of greed

This is my kingdom come

This is my kingdom come"

She picks it up a little bit and begins to walk around the end of the stage, getting close to the crowd. She activates her level 6 powers slightly, causing a slight heat to come from her body and for her eyes to darken. "When you feel my heat

Look into my eyes

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide"

"Don't get too close

It's dark inside

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide"

She puts the tone down again, kneeling down infront of a group of students from another school. "At the curtain's call

It's the last of all

When the lights fade out

All the sinners crawl"

"So they dug your grave

And the masquerade

Will come calling out

At the mess you made"

She moves this time to kneel down infront of her friends, and looks touma in the eyes as she continues, with the tone going down once again. "Don't wanna let you down

But I am hell bound

Though this is all for you

Don't wanna hide the truth"

"No matter what we breed

We still are made of greed

This is my kingdom come

This is my kingdom come"

She picks the tone back up, though she doesn't move from her spot just yet. "When you feel my heat

Look into my eyes

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide"

"Don't get too close

It's dark inside

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide"

Her tone does down one last time in front of touma. "They say it's what you make

I say it's up to fate

It's woven in my soul

I need to let you go"

"Your eyes, they shine so bright

I wanna save that light

I can't escape this now

Unless you show me how"

She Picks up the tone again at the last word and begins to walk around the stage once more, singing the rest of the song to the entire crowd.

"When you feel my heat

Look into my eyes

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide"

"Don't get too close

It's dark inside

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide" She finishes on a strong note, and the the applause of the crowd. She takes her bow and then walks back behind the curtain. She still had an event to fight in, and now she had to prepare for that. The performance may have been fun, but now more important things flashed to her mind. Time to win the next event.


	32. Chapter 32

_Okay so this is not a very long chapter, but i could not figure out any way to make it longer. But it was a neccesary chapter as it went with the original story line so I coiuldnt just skip it. I would still like to hear a response about the last chapter, but in the mean time I will also be posting chapter 33 today. So an end song will be included in chapter 33, though not in this one. So please enjoy both chapters and leave a review!_

* * *

It was only minutes away from the next event, and Mikoto was standing in the locker room with her teammates. This next event was not that different from most of the other events. There would be 3 wooden poles in the center of the area with cages on top. Each team would have to get volley balls into the net. The team with the most points win. Naturally fights would break out from each team trying to stop the other from scoring. The Tokiwadai team walks out into the area as Mikoto continues to think about other things. Though her attention is brought back to the real world as she recognizes one person in the opponent's team.

 _Touma! What is he doing here?!_

It seems like he also recognized her, as the look of panic that spread across his face brought a smile to hers.

 _Okay so its obvious that he didnt know this was my team he was walking into a fight with. Then again, Touma wouldnt have done this without a reason, so what is he up to? I guess I will find out soon._

One of Mikotos team mates notices the looks between Mikoto and Touma and asks, "Do you know that boy?"

She responds, "Yes I do. I know him all too well." Mikoto pushes herself to the front of her team, drawing multiple looks. Once the bell for the match to begin rings, she walks forward. Her unexpected move caused everyone to look in shock, as Mikoto goes down to one knee, laying her fist into the ground. Their shock turns to distress as Mikoto uses her Iron sand. It forms up around her, creating a small tornado of particles. Then she launches it forward, and it blasts its way through the opponent's team until it hits Touma. He uses his imagine breaker, stopping the Iron sand in its tracks. The full fight begins with ferocity at this, with both sides charging each other. As the fight commences, Mikoto notices that Touma wasn't alone. He had a friend with him, probably someone from his high school. But their actions were weird, they both went to one of the posts and were looking it over. They seemed to not find what they were looking for at the first one, and now they went for the second. But one of Mikoto's teammates interrupted Toumas friends, leaving Touma alone to check the other pole. So Mikoto decided to intercept him. She uses her transport ability to put herself next to the pole he was running towards. The moment he sees her he stops dead, a look of fear in his eyes.

"What are you doing here? Trying to interfere in my match?" Mikoto asks, about to lean on the pole. But the look of fear on Toumas face increased as she started leaning, causing her to back off, now truly afraid of what he wasnt telling her.

"Im not trying to interrupt anything. Just stay away from the poles Mikoto," Touma states, the fear in his voice. This causes Mikoto to blush wildly, as first of all he said her real name and secondly he was showing how much he cared by being afraid for her.

"What are you so afraid of Touma?" Mikoto asks.

"There is a sorcerer in the city and she has put a spell on one of these poles. If anyone but me touches the wrong pole they will most likely die," Touma explains. While he was talking to her, he had managed to find out that the pole next to Mikoto was not the one that he was looking for. Then a whistle is heard calling the match to stop. Seiri Fukiyose, one of Toumas classmates and the judge of the Match walks over.

"Touma! What are you doing here? You are interrupting another teams match!" Seiri exclaims. As she was talking both Mikoto and Touma Noticed something that was on the pole that Seiri was next to. It was a small piece of paper, that Mikoto could only guess was the source of the spell. Before either of them could react, Seiri leans against the pole, and places her hand right onto the piece of paper. She immediately falls to the ground, her body shaking in pain as the spell defended itself. Touma rushes forward, placing his right hand on her. This breaks the spell, but the damage was already done. Seiri was now unconscious, though her chances of living were high because of Toumas quick reaction. As the medical team carries her away, Mikoto turns to Touma, a look of determination and anger on her face.

"Are you going to let me help with this or not?" She asks her anger at almost seeing someone die evident in her facial expressions..

"I cant let you help Mikoto. You saw what happened to her, and I dont want that happening to you," Touma responds, returning the look of determination.

"I can take care of myself," Mikoto answers, though her response falls on deaf ears as Touma was walking away.


	33. Chapter 33

It was the next day, about 30 minutes before the Night parade that marks the end of the Daihasei festival. At the Academy city airport, a big battle is going on. The sorceress, Oriana Thompson battles Touma and another magician, Stiyls. The battle wasnt going good for Stiyls and Touma. Oriana seemed to have the fight under control, and all she needed to do was fight a delaying battle. Finally she knocks then away, and they struggle to their feet, almost defeated.

"You two alone cant stop us! We will bring about a new world for the people of this city to live in! You have failed, and now is time for you both to die!" She yells out, preparing another spell to finish Touma and Stiyls off. They were unable to defend themselves, and were prepared for their deaths, when a voice sounds off in the distance.

"Dont think you have won yet sorceress!" Touma feels electrical current flow past him, and looks up to see Mikoto standing between him and Oriana.

"What are you doing here? Leave, dont get involved in this!" He tries to command her, but Mikoto wasnt going to listen.

"Why should I run? Is it because Im an esper, and not of Magic. All the more reason for me to stand and fight. To show those with magic what a real esper can do!" Mikoto replies.

"Well well well, you are being very stupid young lady. Do you really think you can beat me, especially after your friends lost so badly?" Oriana taunts.

"Yes I do." Mikoto replies to the shock of Oriana. "I am the strongest esper in academy city, the only level 6. Also you have hurt the man that I love more than anyone, and the last person that did that was left in a heap of rumble. Now it is your turn," Mikoto adds, as electricity flows around her.

"Show me what you are made of little girl. Protect the one you love," Oriana continues to taunt. She bites off a piece of paper from her spell book, activating a spell. Spikes of rock form up and fly towards Touma. But they are intercepted by a huge lightning bolt as Mikoto charges up. She activated her level 6 form, her hair flowing backward and turning Electrical blue once more. Her eyes darken as electricity flows through them. She takes it to 50% of her full level 6 power, something that she has never done against a living opponent before. She isn't doing this because she thinks she needs the extra power, but because she wants to guarantee a victory. Oriana launches more spells at Mikoto, but none of them do any damage to her. The electrical field around Mikoto was so strong, that even magical attacks could not penetrate it. Now Mikoto goes on the offensive. She sends multiple lightning strikes towards Oriana. Oriana defends using her magic, tearing off multiple pages of her spell book. But the spells are not enough, and some of the strikes get through. As Oriana reels from the hits, Mikoto transports herself next to Oriana. Her hand reaches out and grabs hold of Oriana's spell book. The defense spell activates, but Mikoto's level 6 powers hold it off long enough for Mikoto's power to ignite the spell book. This destroys Oriana's ability to cast spells, and now gives Mikoto the full advantage in the fight. Mikoto now begins to pound away at Oriana, hitting her with everything she had. She moved at extreme speed, to the point that nobody could even see her move. The only signs of movement was the reactions from Oriana's body getting hit. It doesn't take long for Oriana to go flying and hit the ground defeated but not unconscious. All those that had witness this fight could not believe how one sided it was. Here was a fight between an esper and a sorceress, and the esper won easily. Stiyls gaped in shock. He had never seen a power so great as Mikoto's, and it truly scared him. Touma forces himself to his feet and walks over to stand infront of Oriana.

"Where is the cross?" He demands. Thats when they get one more surprise, as it seems like Oriana had managed to save one last spell paper. She uses it to open up a communication between those around her and another sorceress Lidvia. Lidvia was the one that had the cross, thus the one they needed to find.

"Well this is unexpected. Oriana lost, and to an esper at that. Well no matter, we can't be stopped. In 5 minutes the cross will activate and the city will be under church control," Lidvia announces.

"What!?" Touma and stiyls yell out in shock. They figured that if the cross was not here then it had to be outside of the city, thus outside of their reach. But Mikoto stays calm, and looks at her phone for the time. Thats when she makes a connection, and her worry evaporated.

Touma and stiyls fall to the ground in defeat, and wait for the 5 minutes to end. Then at the last second, a fireworks show begins, stopping the cross from activating.

"What?! What is this? What is going on?!" Lidvia exclaims, shocked that she did not have control.

"You forgot about one thing. If Im right your cross needs a clear night sky to work. Well so does the firework show to end the Daihasei festival. If you had chosen a different day then your results may be different. The city didn't need saving today, as they just saved themselves," Mikoto explains. A torrent of angry words unleashes from Lidvia and then the communication was ceased. Touma stares up at the night sky, watching the fireworks. Mikoto sits down next to him, wrapping her arms around him and leaning her head against his shoulder.

"So may I ask who you are?" Stiyls asks, looking at Mikoto, who had now transformed back to level 5.

"I am Mikoto Misaka, the Railgun. One of the strongest espers in Academy city at some points, and the strongest at others," Mikoto responds evenly.

"You shouldn't have gotten involved, now the Church has a reason to fight espers," Stiyles criticizes.

"If I didnt interfere than It would have turned out alot worse for both of you. Besides, let the church do what they want, I can protect the city from them. Level 6 is not something to be trifled with," Mikoto responds. As stiyles walks away, Mikoto realizes that she only has 2 more days until she reveals her level 6 powers to the city, and what happens after that she does not know.

* * *

I was left to my own devices  
Many days fell away with nothing to show

And the walls kept tumbling down  
In the city that we love  
Great clouds roll over the hills  
Bringing darkness from above

But if you close your eyes,  
Does it almost feel like  
Nothing changed at all?  
And if you close your eyes,  
Does it almost feel like  
You've been here before?  
How am I gonna be an optimist about this?  
How am I gonna be an optimist about this?

We were caught up and lost in all of our vices  
In your pose as the dust settled around us

And the walls kept tumbling down  
In the city that we love  
Great clouds roll over the hills  
Bringing darkness from above


	34. Chapter 34

_Sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter out, but i wanted to make sure that i liked it before putting it out for all of you to read. This is the chapter that the whole story was working towards and the next chapters after it are just to end the story. So i hope you all enjoy and please leave a review!_

* * *

Two days later, and it was the evaluation day for level 5s. It takes place in the same area as the battles for daihasei festival did, but now it has a pool alongside it for some of the espers. Already the rank 7, 6, and 5 espers had gone. But now they decided to make a change in the order, and send someone else besides Mugino out. The other day Elise had entered the evaluation, and now was her turn to show the city her power. She steps out into the area and begins to use her power. She moves everything around her using her power, sending them crashing into each other and builds a small tower out of the objects her power had gathered. Then she focuses her power and destroys the tower in one big blast of force. After this she watches the shocked looks from the crowd, and the judges, waiting for her evaluation.

"The esper from America, Elise, We have come up with your evaluation. You are the rank 1 level 5 esper from now on!" The judges announce. The crowd erupt, both in excitement and fear. It was not often that a new level 5 was found, and never has anyone moved Accelerator out of Rank 1. Next up is Accelerators, Muginos, and the former rank 2s evaluations. All of them show no change in their powers, so they stay in their new rankings. Now it was Mikotos turn. She walks out into the field, with Raiden and Touma at her side. Raiden was still surrounded by his mysterious cloak , not showing himself at all. This all mystifies the judges and the crowd. She walks up to the pool and there her companions split from her side. She stands at her usual place and grabs a coin out of her pocket. She flips it into the air, just like she does when she is going to fire her Railgun. The crowd anticipates this, but are shocked when Mikoto used her power to freeze the coin in mid air. Her electrical current holds it steady, as more electricity builds up around Mikoto. Then she uses the ear piece she had on to get her voice into the speakers.

"Is this surprising everyone?" Mikoto asks the crowd. She continues when the only response was silence, "Good. You are about to get alot of surprises. Im about to show you my true power, a level of power that nobody else in this city can match. Im going to show you level 6." The crowd continues to stare in shock, but one of the judges managed to find his words.

"So you are saying that you reached level 6. Thats impossible!" He comments.

"Then let me show you." Mikoto responds. She then turns to Raiden, and over the intercom that only included him and Touma she says, "I am going to go 20% power at level 6. Make them think thats my limit."

Raiden responds, "Thats your call." With that Mikoto begins the transformation. Huge amounts of electricity build up around her and her body transforms. Her hair goes an electric blue once more and flow backwards and her eyes completely darken except for the lightning within them. Then a huge discharge of electricity sends the coin flying in a massive Railgun, and the sensors pick up its power. The judges could not believe the readings they got. It was over 25 times more powerful than her last recorded Railgun. Everyone was stunned and as the smoke clears they can finally see what level 6 looks like. Mikoto steps away from the pool and stands in front of the judges area.

"So do you still question that I am a level 6? If you do then i guess I may just have to show you more, though dont expect everything to be in one piece when im done." Mikoto asks.

"Mikoto Misaka, your evaluation is now complete. You are the first Level 6 in Academy city," The main judge states, his voice shaking from fear. Mikoto transforms out of her level 6 form and begins to walk away when another of the judges starts to speak.

"Just so you understand, because you are the first level 6, the city will have to do alot of testing to figure how it happened and how to repeat it. So be prepared for many scientists to call for you," The judge states.

Mikoto had expected this to come, and now was her chance to spill the rest of what she wants to say. She turns and replies, "That is not going to happen. I am no longer going to be working with the scientists of Academy City or the leaders of the city."

This causes the judges, who are city officials, to recoil in shock. Nobody has ever completely disobeyed the city like that before. Before they can reply, Mikoto continues, "I am also leaving Tokiwadai. I have learned to much about the hidden workings of the school system connected to experiments and I will no longer be involved with that. The city and the schools can no longer control me." Mikoto continues to walk away from the area, with Touma and Raiden joining her. But before they could get far one of the judges signals with his hand and every single Anti Skill personnel and many different espers come running out of the surrounding area and surround Mikoto, Touma, and Raiden. Included in the espers was Accelerator, Conner, and the former rank 2, Kakine Teitoku, Dark Matter. Kuroko, Ruiko, and Uiharu were about to try to join Mikoto at her side until kuroko noticed the signals that Mikoto was giving her. She kept signalling ot her mother, meaning for Kuroko to keep her mother safe, and so Kuroko gets the others to help her. The head judge then stands up to speak, "So if the Railgun will not willing consent to the experiments, we will have to force her, for the good of the city of course." The Anti-Skill prepare to take on Mikoto, Touma, and Raiden but before they get a chance, Mikoto speaks one last time.

"Dont count on it being so easy to take me by force. Also you are not doing this for the citys sake, but for your own personal gain. I will make you regret that decision," Mikoto states, giving a not so disguised threat towards one of the highest ranking officials in Academy city. While she was speaking, Conner had walked to stand in front of her and began to speak.

"Come on Mikoto, dont make us do it," he pleaded, but when her only response was nothing, he decided to act. He was close enough that he believed that he could get one hit in without anyone being able to react, and if he hit hard enough, he could knock her out right away. He swung as hard as he could, imagining in his head his plan working, and it would have, if it wasnt for Raiden. He jumped in the way and blocked Conners fully hardened fist with his hand, causing a huge gust of wind to throw a smoke screen around them. As the smoke clears, The crowd notices that Raidens cloak was now gone, and there before them stood not a man, but a true cyborg. During the last week, he had his body fully cyberized to prepare for a fight, and it seems like his suspicions of a fight to be true. He looked completely different than before, even Mikoto could hardly recognize him if it wasnt for his silver hair.( if you want to know what he truly looks like, just search up what Raiden looks like in Metal Gear Rising Revengeance. Its a sick look) Raiden then easily turns his body and tosses Conner into the crowd of Anti Skill. He then charges forward to continue the fight against Conner. Then Kakine leaps into the fight, launching a dark energy pulse at Mikoto. But then its Toumas turn to protect Mikoto as he puts his right hand up and Neutralizes the attack. He then turns to Mikoto and says, "I can take him on, that leaves you with Anti Skill and Accelerator, do you think You can handle that?"

Mikoto only smiles and kisses him before responding, "Yes i think I can handle that. Good luck Touma."

"Good Luck Zapper," Touma says as he activates his shield and charges down Kakine.

Mikoto turns to face the rest of the forces, and sees Accelerator walking towards her. He flips the switch on his collar, activating his powers and sends a huge chunk of rock at Mikoto. She completely block it with her power, and was about to go level 6, when all of a sudden, Accelerator could no longer move, or use his power. Then he is tossed away without anyone even touching him. Mikoto turns around to see Elise walking up behind her. Elises eyes were red as she was using her power, and then she sends Accelerator flying so far from the battle that he was out of the fight. She draws her swords from her back and says to Mikoto, "Well what are you standing there for? Lets end this fight before it really starts." Mikoto nods her head and she goes into her level 6 form as the two of them take on Anti Skill. The fight did not last long, and all of Mikotos friends had returned to Raidens base unharmed. Kuroko had managed to get Mikotos mother safe as well.

"So Mikoto, what do you plan to do now?" Ruiko asks, trying to break the awkward silence that had been surrounding them all since their return to Raidens base.

"Honestly I do have a plan. First im going to settle some things here in Academy city, then I dont any of you will be seeing me for a while," Mikoto responds evenly.

"What do you mean sissy? Do you mean that you will disappear?" Kuroko asks worriedly.

"It wont be for long. I want to get my head out of the problems of academy city, and travel the world, alone. I will explain more another day, for now lets all get some sleep." The others obey her wish, all going to different rooms to sleep in Raidens base, leaving Mikoto alone in the main hall. But she had another plan of hers that she will unfold, one that begins tonight.

* * *

 _I am the innocence_  
 _I am what could have been_  
 _The dreams you talk about_  
 _Now left on broken skin_

 _Here lies hysteria,_  
 _A land where chaos reigns_  
 _Global Disturbia,_  
 _Bows down to twisted ways._

 _A world of hate awaits_  
 _We are The Wild Ones_  
 _They all look the same..._  
 _Our time has come_

 _I am the chosen,_  
 _Wretched and Divine_  
 _I am the unspoken,_  
 _The one they left behind_  
 _Fearless, fight until we die_  
 _I am broken_  
 _The Wretched and Divine_

 _I am the Devil's smile,_  
 _The one caught everyday_  
 _A hopeful hero's speech_  
 _Won't stop the years you bleed_  
 _I am a hurricane,_  
 _An Army strong as one_  
 _As they sit back and laugh_  
 _The one you left has just begun_


	35. Chapter 35

_Okay so here is chapter 35 finally. Im sorry abotu how long it took getting this chapter up, school and the constant distraction of writing the sequel (watching fairy tail episodes to remember things) i keep forgetting that i need to post this. In this chapter you will see the side of Mikoto that has been hinted at for a long time, but you will also see a third side, one that may be familiar to all of you. Anyways Im going to leave you all to enjoy it and have a good day and please review._

* * *

Later that night, Mikoto begins her plan. She leaves her room around Midnight, making sure that everyone was asleep and makes her way into Raidens armoury. One there she straps on a blade gauntlet to each of her arms as well as putting on a jet black cloak She also grabbed another knife, that she strapped to a holder behind her back. Then she sets out to begin her plan.

In the heart of the city, the head Judge from earlier walked around the streets, surrounded by four of the city's most elite loved walking the streets at night, as it was always so much more peaceful than during the day. The bodyguards were with him because not only was he the head judge and a top ranking official in the city, but one of the cities leading scientists. But tonight was not his lucky night. They turned a corner and came face to face with a small figure, its face hidden under a cloak.

"Move aside sir, we dont want to harm you," One of the guards sayings, walking to the front and putting his hand on his gun.

The figure does not move but responds, "I am not a sir." That voice is one the judge recognized, though he doesnt know from where.

"Remove your cloak then, so we can know who you are." The judge asks. The cloaked figure does as he is asked, and once the cloak is removed from the figures head, The judges eyes fill with fear. There before him stood Mikoto, a very sinister look on her face.

"Just so you know, I am nowhere near sorry for what I am about to do," Mikoto says, then she makes her move. She activates the gauntlet, which engages the blades underneath her wrists which then extend fully to a full foot in length. She rushes forward, stabbing the first guard in the heart before he could even draw his gun. Then she manages to leap to the second guard before he could fire, quickly slashing his neck in a spin. Then while the other two begin to fire on her, she dodges their bullets before eventually giving them both a lethal blow with her blades. She then turns to the judge and before he could say anything, she knocks him out with a hard punch to the face.

The judge finally wakes up, and he notices his predicament. He was tied to a chair in a dark, abandoned building. There in front of him stood Mikoto, watching him. When he woke up she moved to sit in the chair in front of him.

"Why are you doing this Mikoto?" He asks, looking at her.

"To teach all of the city officials and the scientists in the city to not mess with me or my friends any longer," Mikoto replies

"Do you really think attacking me will send them the message you want to send?" He continues to ask.

"I think my message will be very clear."

"Why did you choose to attack me?"

"Because you were the one that ordered everyone to seize me. Also you were the one that started the experiment involving my clones!" Mikoto states, hate beginning to flood into her voice.

"I had nothing to do with that experi… Shitt!" The judge starts before yelling in pain as Mikoto draws the knife from the holder on her back and stabs it into his leg. Mikoto leans forward, forcing him to look her in the eyes.

"I know that you were involved, I saw all of the reports, watched all of the videos, read everything about that. I know how you worked with Tokiwadai to get all of that started, and I will promise you this, you will not be the last of my victims, not like you will remember any of this after I am done with you," Mikoto states, her voice filled with a very weird tone for her, and her eyes blazing with a strange emotion never before seen in her eyes. The judges eyes widen then he begins to scream as Mikoto gets to work. When she had finished, Mikoto injects him with a mind wipe drug, causing him to forget everything about the night for good. A couple hours later, a group of Judgement officers come across the aftermath. There, still tied to the chair, was his barely alive body. He was covered in cuts and his own blood, having obviously been tortured, but the most noticeable thing is what Mikoto did to his chest. Etched by cuts into his chest were the words "I Will Always Remember"

The next morning Kuroko wakes up early. She changes and leaves her room, heading to the main hall. Once there though she gets a huge surprise. Mikoto was there, facing away from her. From this angle Kuroko could not tell if Mikoto was awake, or asleep, so she decides to find out in a normal fashion, and not one of her usual plans.

"Sissy? Are you awake?" She asks as she keeps walking towards Mikoto. This causes Mikoto to move slightly, keeping herself facing away from Mikoto she responds, "Stay away from me. Im a monster!"

"You are no monster Sissy," Kuroko tries to comfort, not knowing what Mikoto meant. Then Mikoto turn quickly so that she was facing Kuroko. The sight she saw was the first time Kuroko had ever been truly afraid of Mikoto. Mikoto was covered from face to toe in blood and it was not her usual clothes that had gotten bloody. It was a battle suit that Raiden had made, so it was obvious that she went out looking for a fight. Also the crazed look in Mikotos eyes also scared her. But then all of Mikotos bravado disappeared, to be replaced by fear. She collapses, her emotions taking control as she begins to cry hard. All of Kurokos previous fear disappears in a second, and she rushed over to her friends side.

"Its okay Sissy, I will never judge you for whatever happened. Now lets get you cleaned up then we can talk to the others about what happened," Kuroko says soothingly. Mikoto nods her head in agreement and allows Kuroko to escort her to a bathroom to clean up. Kuroko even gets Mikoto her normal level 6 clothes instead of doing something perverted. While she waited for Mikoto to finish up, she woke everyone up and told them all that she knew. So once Mikoto was ready she was greeted by everyone at the table in the main hall.

"So Mikoto, would you like to tell us what happened? Why you think you are a monster?" Raiden asks, reading her reactions.

"I know Im a monster." Was Mikotos only response. She was still refusing to look at anyone directly.

"Oh come on. We are the only ones who can decide if you are a monster." Elise states abruptly.

"Come on Zapper, You know that none of us will judge you for what you may have done, or did do." Touma comforts.

"Yeah Mikoto, we wont judge you." Uiharu and Ruiko both say.

Mikoto finally relents and begins to tell them everything. She started with how she had encountered the judge, having purposefully hunted him down. Then she went on to describe how she killed his guards, struggling hard to push through telling that bit. Then she went on to how she tortured him, then erased his memory. When she is done she looks up expecting to see looks of shock and fear and was surprised by what she saw. Yes there was shock, but there was also understanding, forgiveness, and love coming from her friends eyes. She couldnt be more surprised.

"Why are none of you upset at what I did?" She asks

"Mine and Raidens reason for not being surprised, or for blaming you is a simple one. We have done it ourselves. We know you motives, know what you went through. Besides we have both killed more men then you have, tortured more men then you have. These men will most likely not be your last kills, but as long as any futher kills are done for good reason, we accept them." Elise explains

"Honestly that man had it coming to him, he deserved it." Ruiko states evenly, shrugging her shoulders. Uiharu even nodded her head in agreement.

Mikoto turns to Touma and Kuroko, either of them having said anything. Mikoto was about to speak to them when Kuroko begins to speak.

"I dont care what you did, as long as its still you afterwards Sissy. I will always understand why you do these things, and I will never judge you for anything. I can speak for Touma as well in this part. We Dont care what you did, just that you are you right now. You regret doing what you did, and that shows that you are still the Mikoto we both fell in love with," Kuroko states. Mikoto could not believe that she had friends so fateful to her, and thanked them all. For the next couple hours they talk about how they will be moving forward after what happened during the evaluations, not about what happened last night. They even talk about Mikotos plans, which she tells them that she is hoping to travel the world for her first time, then return to Academy City to fix it. After awhile Mikotos lack of sleep finally catches up to her, and she dismisses herself to her room, getting some sleep so that she could go and spend time with her friends on her last day in Academy city for a long time.

* * *

 _You've got me shaking from the way you're talking_  
 ** _My heart is breaking but there's no use crying_**  
 _What a cyanide surprise you have left for my eyes_  
 _If I had common sense I'd cut myself or curl up and die_

 _Sticks and stones could break my bones_  
 _But anything you say will only fuel my lungs_

 _Don't mind us we're just spilling our guts_  
 _If this is love I don't wanna be loved_  
 _You pollute the room with a filthy tongue_  
 _Watch me choke it down so I can throw it up._

 _Don't mind us we're just spilling our guts_  
 _If this is love I don't wanna be hanging by the neck_  
 _Before an audience of death._

 _You could be the corpse and I could be the killer_  
 _If I could be the devil, you could be the sinner_  
 _You could be the drugs and I could be the dealer_  
 _Everything you say is like music to my ears_

 _You could be the corpse and I could be the killer_  
 _If I could be the devil, you could be the sinner_  
 _You could be the drugs and I could be the dealer_  
 _Everything you say is like music to my, music to my ears_

 _Don't mind us we're just spilling our guts_  
 _If this is love I don't wanna be loved_  
 _You pollute the room with a filthy tongue_  
 _Watch me choke it down so I can throw it up._

 _Don't mind us we're just spilling our guts_  
 _If this is love I don't wanna be hanging by the neck_  
 _Before an audience of death_  
 _(Before an audience)_

 _ **Failure find me**_  
 _ **To tie me up now**_  
 _ **'Cause I'm as bad, as bad as it gets**_  
 _ **Failure find me**_  
 _ **To hang me up now**_  
 _ **By my neck cause I'm a fate worse than death**_

 _What a cyanide surprise you have left for my eyes_  
 _If I had common sense **I'd cut myself or curl up and die**_

 _Don't mind us we're just spilling our guts_  
 _If this is love I don't wanna be loved_  
 _You pollute the room with a filthy tongue_  
 _Watch me choke it down so I can throw it up_

 _Don't mind us we're just spilling our guts_  
 _If this is love I don't wanna be hanging by the neck_  
 _Before an audience_

 _Don't mind us we're just spilling our guts_  
 _If this is love I don't wanna be loved_  
 _You pollute the room with a filthy tongue_  
 _Watch me choke it down so I can_

 _Don't mind us we're just spilling our guts_  
 _If this is love I don't wanna be hanging by the neck_  
 _Before an audience of death_


	36. Chapter 36

**_Okay so here is finally the last chapter of my first story, and the first of a trilogy. Im going to give more information on whats to come at the botton, and I am also going to put the theme song on the top so I can say my last words before the next story. So please enjoy._**

 _Get up, Get up, Get up,_

 _I'm a show you everything I've got inside_  
 _I won't give up, give up,_  
 _Never backing down this is my fight_

 _How do you live, when every finger's pointing in your face?_  
 _How do you give your heart to something only you embrace?_  
 _How do you put your mind to something that you love,_  
 _When you were growing up everyone told you that you weren't good enough?_  
 _Good enough would work for me,_  
 _Instead of love you hurt me deep,_  
 _Broke my trust and watched me bleed,_  
 _Ignored my pleas and squashed my dreams._  
 _Everything hiding underneath is coming out for you to see._  
 _The screams kept hidden down beneath,_  
 _A broken spirit, are finally free_

 _Get up, Get up, Get up,_  
 _I'm a show you everything I've got inside_  
 _I won't give up, give up,_  
 _Never backing down this is my fight_

 _Everything we do in life has got to be for something._  
 _I won't go down without a fight, no I won't die for nothing._  
 _You held me under too long. I see a coming end._  
 _Take back your hand, you're not my friend; to me you're fucking dead!_  
 _All the things you did and do showed me the colors inside you,_  
 _I now know all your hidden truths. If I were you, shit, I'd lie, too!_  
 _It's my turn now, I'll burn you down, nowhere to run and hide for you._  
 _It's tried and true, and I'll get through. I'll watch your spirit die in you_

* * *

It was only a couple hours and still around midday when Mikoto woke changed quickly into her normal level 6 clothes, and went back out to the main hall. From there she notices that everyone was in the training area. She goes to join them, but not before attaching the gauntlets (pretty much hidden blades from the Assassin Creed games) back onto her wrists. Yes she had used them to kill the guards, but she was beginning to get attached to having more than one bladed weapon on her at all times, as she always had her waistband on. She walks into the training area, drawing the attention of everyone. Raiden and Elise had been busy in a sword fight. Touma, Ruiko, and Kuroko had been practicing their hand to hand combat against each other.

"So the princess is awake, and it looks like she is ready to fight," Elise comments. She was looking at the gauntlets under Mikotos wrists, as it was the previous version of the ones that Elise wore. Elise's Gauntlets were able to shoot projectiles from a mini crossbow, as well as having the blade option.

"Actually I am, I want to practice more with blades." Mikoto admits.

"From the news reports about what you did last night, i think you know enough about fighting with a blade," Elise comments, not caring if she pissed Mikoto off. It does as Mikoto immediately fires an electrical blast at her. But Elise gets her dual swords in the way of the attack, and instead of blocking the attacks like an HF Blade would, her swords completely neutralize the attack. This was reminiscent of Toumas Imagine breaker, a fact everyone took note of, till Elise explained.

"A year or two ago, during one of my missions I can across this extremely rare metal, one that I still dont even have a name for. It didnt take me long to notice that the metal completely negated all esper abilities and Magic, not much different than Toumas Imagine breaker. So I had a blacksmith I knew forge the metal into two Katanas, and these are the swords I use. A HF Blade will still trump it, but I can always beat an esper with them." Elise explains

"Wow, I didnt know there was anything else that could do that besides Imagine breaker," Touma responds in shock.

"Anyways, lets see just how much you know about fighting with those gauntlets you have on Mikoto. You will only fight with those, while elise will use her swords. No esper abilities are allowed, got it?" Raiden states.

"Got it, Mentor." Mikoto responds. She keeps the gauntlets unactivated, waiting for Elise to make the first move. She does so rather quickly, attacking with both weapons. Mikoto was able to dodge the first couple of strikes, but then eventually she has to get an opening to use her own. She gets her chance as During one of Elises attacks, she leaves one of her sides open. Mikoto rams herself into Elises side, forcing Elise away from her. Then using the time she just gained, she flicks her wrists and activates the Gauntlets. The blades extend to their full length and she charges forward. Then begins a parrying fight, as even though Elise has a longer range with her swords, Mikoto manages to expertly parry all of her attacks with her hidden blades. But eventually one of them has to make a mistake, and it was Mikoto. She gets caught off guard by a punch to the chest by Elise, then as she recovers, Elise had her swords to her neck, ending the fight. They both step away from each other, Mikoto deactivating the gauntlets and Elise sheathing her swords.

"You are a very quick learner Mikoto, though you have yet to learn how to fight someone who fights dirty," Elise states, a smile on her face.

"Yeah I guess I do still need to work on that," Mikoto admits. Training activities like this continues for about another 2 hours before they decide to do something else. Mikoto, Kuroko, Uiharu, and Ruiko all leave Raidens base to do some shopping together on Mikotos last day in the city. Touma had gone to his apartment to get Index some food before he would be returning to the base. This all went pretty well, as they all had fun and nobody had tried to start anything with their group. Then it began to get dark, and Mikoto has to say her goodbyes.

"Come on Sissy! Why does this have to be goodbye? Cant we come with you?" Kuroko asks, tears welling up in her eyes.

"It is not a goodbye forever, only for a couple of months," Mikoto tries to reason with Kuroko, though it didnt seem to work as Kuroko only held her tighter.

"Well i wish you luck Mikoto. I just hope to see you again." Ruiko states. Though her voice was even, her eyes betrayed her own sadness.

"I will miss you Mikoto," Uiharu says, tears in her eyes.

"I wont be gone for long, besides I need you all to stay where you are in this city. Kuroko stay in Tokiwadai, I need you to keep an eye on them for me. Uiharu, keep watch over the city, I am counting on you. Ruiko, use that new suit of armor to protect those two, they might get into trouble." Mikoto orders. The others nod their heads in understanding, and after one last goodbye they all go their separate ways. Mikoto returns to Raidens base, and she immediately notices that Touma was back. He was one of the people that she was not going to be saying goodbye to, as she wasnt going to be going anywhere without him. The truth behind her upcoming disappearance is that she is going with Raiden and Elise to help them with their missions, and she was making Touma come with.

"So Zapper, are you ready to get some sleep before we have to go?" Touma asks, when he sees her enter the base.

"Yes, just let me change to my pajamas first." Mikoto responds. It wasnt long till they were both laying together in the same bed for their first time as boyfriend girlfriend. Touam fell asleep rather quickly, but Mikoto stayed up a little longer in thought. She cuddles up to Touma as she thinks her last thoughts before sleep claims her.

 _Its time to save this city, and change the World! To the Church, Im coming for you, and you better be ready for my storm. A Railgun will not stop till it has destroyed its target, and you the Church, are my Target._

The next morning Kuroko and the others head back to Raidens base, expecting to find someone there. But they are greeting by the sight of all of entrances being locked and everything looking Like it was shut down. Even the identification luck would not work. Then Ruiko finds a note, and after drawing the others over, she reads it out.

 _Well, the whole city knows my secret. I am the only level 6 in the city. I am no longer the Ace of Tokiwadai, but the Ace of Academy City, yet Im leaving them. Thats because a true Ace protects the city from not just internal dangers, but from the external ones as well, and that is what I am going to do. Not for the city officials, not for the scientists, but for all of the innocent espers living in the city. I will find those that mean us harm, and bring an end to them, once and for all. With Touma by my side, and knowing all of you are here to guide the city in my absence, I can do anything. It means so much to me that I have friends like you and I couldnt be happier. We will see each other again, I promise you that. I am Mikoto Misaka, The Railgun, The Ace and Protector of Academy City!_

* * *

 _Okay so I hope you enjoyed this final chapter of The Ace of Academy city. I can not even begin to describe how much I enjoyed writing this story for all of you, and what all of those reviews meant to me. So in about two weeks time the first chapter of the second story will be release. Until then I bid you all farewell._


End file.
